Suya
by Old Brown Shoe
Summary: Él era un mafioso. Ella, una simple universitaria. Lo último que se esperó Hermione al ser secuestrada, era terminar en las manos de un hombre como Draco Malfoy. Terriblemente poderoso, posesivo y seductor. Draco no sabía porqué la había aceptado como un 'regalo'. Lo único que sabía era que en cuanto vio sus aterrorizados ojos chocolates, supo que aquella castaña, era suya. Adapt.
1. I

**Suya**

Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la trama a **Emma . Reads**, que me dio permiso de adaptar su historia, muchas gracias.

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

_Draco._

-Señor Malfoy, lamento mucho decirle que solo tengo trescientos mil dólares del dinero-La voz nerviosa, más bien aterrorizada llegó hacia mis oídos, y apreté los dientes con fuerza-Pero tengo algo muy bueno para usted. Una de las últimas mercancías.

-¡No me interesan ninguna de tus putas! Que te quede bien claro, Dean. Si no me devuelves mis jodidos quinientos mil dólares esta noche, eres hombre muerto.-Estampé el auricular del teléfono con fuerza y apoyé ambas manos sobre mi escritorio, ignorando la mirada profunda que me dedicó Neville.-Maldito hijo de perra.

-El teléfono no tiene la culpa. Deberías dejar de hacer eso siempre-Murmuró, con una tranquilidad exasperante, mientras acomodaba en auricular en su base.

Bufé y me dejé caer sobre mi silla.

-Maldigo en día en que se nos ocurrió hacer un trato con ese imbécil.

-Ciertamente, no fue muy inteligente de nuestra parte. Pero tampoco fue muy inteligente de la suya intentar robarte tu parte del negocio. Nadie nunca pudo hacerlo sin sufrir las consecuencias.

Me giré en mi silla y miré hacia el enorme ventanal a mi izquierda.

-Lo haré sufrir todavía más por haberme considerado un idiota.

Neville suspiró y se levantó, alisándose las inexistentes arrugas de su impecable traje azul.

-Lamento tener que dejarte solo en uno de tus momentos de furia, querido amigo, pero debo ir a casa a hacer las paces con mi bella esposa. Si me disculpas…

-¿Qué sucedió con Luna ahora?-Pregunté distraídamente.

-Lo de siempre. Se enoja porque la sobre protejo, dice que los guardias de seguridad son una exageración, igual que el coche blindado, y los franco tiradores. Ya sabes, no le gusta sentirse frágil, pero lo es.

-Todas las mujeres son frágiles.-Comenté, rodando los ojos ante la testarudez de mi hermana pequeña.

Neville me dedicó una última sonrisa.

-Cierto. Adiós, Draco.

Incliné mi cabeza en su dirección, en un gesto de despedida, y me paré de mi asiento en cuanto su cabeza rubia hubo desaparecido por la puerta.

Caminé hacia el ventanal, examinando las atestadas calles de Londres.

Dean Thomas debía ser más estúpido de lo que parecía si de verdad pensaba que podría robarme a mí, Draco Malfoy, el líder de uno de los mayores grupos mafiosos del mundo, sin terminar con la cabeza llena de plomo.

…

_Hermione._

Chillé. Otra vez. Y toda la respuesta que recibí fue mi agitada respiración. Otra vez.

Las manos atadas detrás de mi espalda no me permitían moverme, y las magulladuras que exhibía mi cuerpo me hacían sollozar de dolor.

La bolsa de tela que me cubría entera me daba picazón en la nariz, sin permitirme respirar correctamente, y el frío me calaba hasta los huesos.

Intenté removerme, pero el espacio en el que estaba atrapada era endemoniadamente estrecho.

Volví a chillar, pero el enorme pedazo de cinta gris que se pegaba a mi boca amortiguó mis gritos de ayuda.

Nadie me escuchó.

Volví a sollozar, pensando en lo estúpida que había sido al salir de mi edificio a esas horas de la noche.

_*Flashback*_

_Solté un grito de dolor, mientras me sentaba en el suelo, sosteniendo mi pie con ambas manos._

_Maldito mueble. Maldito dedo meñique del pie. Maldita torpeza._

_Resoplando, quité mis manos para examinar los daños, y torcí el gesto al ver la sangre que emanaba de mi lastimado meñique._

_Golpearlo contra los muebles era mi karma, y no pasaba más de una semana sin algún accidente de aquel tipo._

_Cojeando, llegué hasta el botiquín, solo para gruñir exasperada al ver que me había quedado sin vendas. Rebusqué por toda la puñetera caja, pero no di con lo que necesitaba._

_Lo más rápido que pude, cubrí mi pijama de Hello Kitty (Sí, muy maduro) con un tapado que llegaba hasta mis rodillas, me calcé, haciendo otra mueca más de dolor al sentir mi dedo apretujado dentro de las zapatillas, y dirigí mis pasos hacia la farmacia que estaba a dos calles de mi departamento._

_Estaba a solo unos cuantos metros de mi destino cuando sucedió._

_Un coche negro frenó a mi lado, y un grupo de cuatro hombres bajaron. Parecía una aterradora coreografía._

_Uno me tomó de los brazos, otro se encargó de apretujar un pañuelo húmedo contra mi boca y nariz, otro tomó mis piernas, y otro mantuvo abierta la puerta del auto mientras me metían en él._

_Mis gritos no alertaron a nadie, y luego de unos segundos, perdí la conciencia._

_*Fin del Flashback*_

Desperté dentro de la apestosa bolsa en la que me encontraba ahora, solo que en algún lugar al aire libre.

Cuando comencé a gritar, un hombre gordo y pelado me sacó de la bolsa, y entre insultos me puso una cinta en la boca, para luego golpearme unas cuantas veces.

Parecía disfrutar de aquello, mientras yo me retorcía de dolor en el suelo.

Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, me volvieron a meter en la bolsa, y me arrojaron en lo que seguramente era el baúl de un coche.

Y allí había estado por lo que parecían horas.

Tenía sed, hambre, me dolía la cabeza, y todo el cuerpo.

Y estaba completamente aterrorizada.

Volví a chillar, pero paré de golpe cuando sentí abrirse el baúl del coche, y cómo dos brazos me levantaban sin suavidad alguna.

Volví a chillar, y me sorprendí de que nadie me golpeara como castigo.

-¿Qué mierda es eso?-Escuché una voz, ronca y muy varonil, hacer la pregunta, teñida por el recelo.

-Un regalo para ti.

-No me jodas, Dean. Dame lo que falta de mi dinero y guárdate tus malditos regalos.

-Vamos, Malfoy. Esta te gustará. Es joven, y muy bonita. Hermosa diría yo. Deberías verla aunque sea.-Esta voz sonaba nerviosa y torpe en comparación con la perfecta melodía del otro hombre, quién resopló, con una mezcla de desprecio e impaciencia.

Sin preámbulos, alguien me depositó en el suelo, y me quitó la bolsa de encima.

Intenté enfocar la vista, y examiné mi entorno.

Estaba sentada en un suelo polvoriento. Un estacionamiento subterráneo.

A mi alrededor había hombres. Muchos hombres parados y armados hasta los dientes.

Al primer vistazo podías notar que se dividían en dos bandos.

Los que se encontraban frente a mí estaban vestidos de traje, y parecían empresarios perfectos recién salidos de sus cómodas oficinas.

Claramente, el líder era un impresionante hombre de cabellos rubios, que clavaba sus ojos en mí con dureza.

Unos fríos e implacables ojos grises.

Los otros, estaban parados a mi derecha y a mis espaldas, y parecían mucho más desaliñados y brutos que los hombres frente a mí.

Aunque claro, cualquiera perdería todo su encanto al ser comparado con el altísimo rubio, que no despegaba sus ojos de mí.

Me eché a temblar cuando se agachó frente a mí, y tomó mi rostro con su mano derecha.

En un impulso de pavor, giré la cabeza y le mordí la mano con fuerza.

Esperé que me golpeara, me insultara o aunque sea gruñera de dolor. Esperé cualquier cosa menos aquello.

El hombre soltó unas suaves carcajadas, mientras se miraba las marcas que mis dientes habían dejado en su mano.

-Vaya, vaya con la fierecilla-Susurró y me miró con un brillo pícaro en los ojos.

-¿Le gusta, Malfoy?-El hombre se puso de pie, y clavó sus ojos en alguien a mi espalda.

-Ciertamente, es hermosa, Dean. Pero ya te lo dije, no quiero ni necesito a ninguna de tus putas.

-¡Yo no soy una puta!-Ladré, ofendida por el insulto.

Él rubio volvió a bajar sus ojos hacia mí, con las cejas levemente arqueadas.

-Si no lo eres, lo serás muy pronto.-Sus palabras se deslizaron como hielo sobre mí, y me estremecí de pánico.

Trata de blancas. Eso era.

¿Me drogarían y me encerrarían en una habitación para prostituirme?

Más lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas ante la aterradora idea, pero me negué a sollozar frente a aquellos hombres. No les daría ese gusto.

-Vamos, Malfoy, acéptala.

-No creo que sea lo suficientemente bonita como para valer doscientos mil dólares, Dean.-Eso dolió, pero sabía que era verdad. ¿Doscientos mil dólares? Por favor.

-Sí lo es. Mírala.-Sonreí interiormente. El imbécil debería estar muy liado como para intentar venderme a aquel hombre, haciéndole creer que era así de hermosa.

No lo era, y estaba segura de que ese idiota también lo sabía.

El cobrizo, que parecía responder al apellido de 'Malfoy', volvió a bajar sus implacables orbes verdes hacia mí, y me estudió con cuidado.

-Bien.

Cuando esa seca afirmación salió disparada de sus labios, el ambiente se relajó notablemente, y el que respondía al nombre de Dean soltó una risita.

-Bien hecho, Malfoy.

El tal Malfoy me dirigió una última mirada antes de girar sobre sus talones y caminar hacia unos autos negros que estaban estacionados unos metros más allá.

Al pasar junto a un hombre alto y castaño, sacudió la cabeza en mi dirección, y el hombre asintió.

Caminó hacia mí y me tomó en brazos, pasando un brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

Comencé a chillar de nuevo, desesperada.

-¡No! ¡No, por favor! ¡No! ¡Suélteme! ¡NO!-Cesé de gritar cuando el cobrizo, unos cuantos metros delante de mí, se giró y caminó hasta mi lugar con decisión.

-Cierra esa maldita boca. No soporto a la gente chillona.

Su voz era dura e inflexible, y por más que me dolió en mi orgullo, no pude evitar rogarle que me soltara.

-Le juro que no le contaré a nadie, y haré como que nada de esto sucedió. Sólo déjeme aquí, y nunca más sabrá nada más sobre mí, por favor. Por favor…-Mi voz se cortó cuando en su mirada noté una negativa rotunda.

No iba a dejarme ir.

-No te irás. Y créeme cuando te digo que deberías agradecer estar conmigo y no con Dean. Ahora hazme el enorme favor de cerrar la boca. Y deja de llorar-Agregó, y volvió a dirigir sus pasos hacia el grupo de Volvos.

No había dado ni dos pasos cuando comencé a chillar de nuevo.

...

_Draco._

Bufé frustrado mientras cerraba la puerta del auto con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria.

Nunca debería haber aceptado el maldito 'regalo' de Dean.

Volví a bufar, sintiendo los cada vez más lejanos chillidos de la niña que ahora era arrastrada hacia otro de los coches.

No sé por qué mierda la había traído conmigo. No sé si había sido la inocente y suplicante expresión de su rostro aniñado, o sus enormes y desesperados ojos chocolate. O las lágrimas derramadas sobre sus redondeadas mejillas.

No sabía por qué, pero al fijar mi vista en ella, había sabido que era mía.

Esa ilusión se había desvanecido en cuanto sus gritos me dieron jaqueca, y me estiré en el asiento del Volvo.

Nunca debería haberla traída conmigo.

¿Qué mierda haría con ella ahora?

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**Muchas gracias por leer, y si les gusta la historia, ya saben que hacer ;)…  
(Por si no lo saben, deben dejar un review)**

**¡Besos!**

_**Emma.**_

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

Gracias por leer!

Qué les pareció?

Dejen reviews si quieren que actuLuna, no importa si son 20 páginas o tres palabras, solo quiero que dejen algún comentario…

XD

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :P


	2. II

_Draco._

Bajé del coche para encontrarme a Seamus, uno de mis guardaespaldas, sosteniendo a la muchacha con cara de impaciencia.

La pequeña no paraba de retorcerse y gritar. De vez en cuando sollozaba.

-Dámela.-Seamus me miró con agradecimiento infinito en sus ojos, y tomé a la muchacha en brazos, cargándola como un saco de patatas.

Ante el cambio de posición, comenzó a gritar con más fuerza.

-¡Por el amor de Dios, niña! Nadie va a hacerte nada, cállate de una vez.

-¿¡Cómo puedes decirme que nadie me va a hacer nada!? ¡Me van a obligar a prostituirme!-Chillidos. Chillidos, y más chillidos.

-¿Quién carajos te dijo que te voy a obligar a prostituirte?-Pregunté, pasmado.

Sonreí al sentirla tomar aire desesperadamente luego de gritar durante un minuto sin pausa, y comencé a caminar hacia mi casa, ante la mirada divertida de mis empleados.

-¡Tú! ¡Te dije que no era una puta y me dijiste que si no lo era, lo sería muy pronto! ¡No voy a dejarlo convertirme en una puta!

-¿Puedes parar de gritar? Gracias al cielo, los oídos todavía me funcionan, a pesar de que tú estés atentando en su contra.-La muchacha se quedó callada, pero sus gritos fueron reemplazados por pequeños sollozos, lo cual era mucho peor.-Prefiero que grites…-Comenté con un suspiro.

Los sollozos se hicieron más intensos, y sentí una repentina opresión en el pecho.

¿Qué era eso? Yo no sentía culpa, ni remordimiento, ni pena.

Draco Malfoy no sentía.

-Oye, tranquila.-Intenté suavizar mi voz para no asustarla más, y abrí la puerta de mi habitación en el tercer piso.-Todo va a estar bien.

-Seré una prostituta. Nada va a estar bien-Más sollozos. Su voz sonaba ahogada, y una terrible sensación de responsabilidad me invadió.

Deposité a la muchacha sobre mi cama, y al apartarme para mirarla sentí como si mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.

Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas. Sus hombros estaban caídos y sus labios lastimados de tanto mordérselos.

Me permití pasear mi vista por su cuerpo. Era un cuerpo pequeño, pero perfecto.

Casi suelto una carcajada al reparar en su pijama de Hello Kitty. A todas luces parecía no ser más que una niña, pero una niña no podía tener ese cuerpo, ¿O sí?

Sin poder contenerme, me puse en cuclillas frente a ella y aparté un mechón de pelo caoba de su cara.

-No serás una prostituta. Lo hubieras sido si te hubiera dejado con Dean, pero no aquí. No te obligaré a hacer nada que no quieras hacer. Por favor, deja de llorar…

Dejó de sollozar, pero lágrimas silenciosas seguían escurriendo por sus mejillas.

-Si no me obligarás a hacer nada, ¿Por qué no me dejas ir?

Suspiré, y bajé la vista.

No podía dejarla ir.

-Porque sabes demasiado.

...

_Hermione._

-¿Por qué sé… demasiado?-Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Sí.-Se limitó a responder antes de levantarse y caminar hacia la puerta.

-¡Pero si no se nada!-Me paré y seguí sus pasos.- ¡No sé una mierda! ¡Oye!

Se giró antes de salir por la puerta, rascándose la frente.

Parecía agotado, y bastante enfadado.

-Pensé que ya habíamos superado la maldita etapa de los gritos.

Me paré en seco, a solo un metro de él, y fruncí el ceño.

-No sé nada.-Repetí, con solo un hilo de voz.

-Lo siento.-Esa fue su única respuesta antes de girarse y salir por la puerta.

El _clic _al otro lado me indicó que la había cerrado con llave, y grité, enfadada.

¿Qué sabía demasiado? No tenía ni una puta idea de dónde estaba.

Me giré sobre mis talones, para inspeccionar la enorme habitación en la que estaba encerrada.

Las paredes eran claras, y contrastaban con los muebles oscuros y la enorme cama con dosel, cubierta con sabanas negras. En la pared de la derecha había una enorme puerta doble, y en la de la izquierda otra puerta más pequeña.

Comprobé que sólo la pequeña estaba abierta, y daba a un gigantesco baño con jacuzzi.

Este tipo estaba forrado.

Las ventanas estaban cerradas a cal y a canto, y la puerta principal también.

No había salida.

Me dejé caer sobre la cama, resoplando.

Me había asegurado de que no iba a prostituirme, ni a abusar de mí, pero ¿Podía fiarme de aquel impresionante hombre que me mantenía encerrada en contra de mi voluntad?

Mi sentido común me decía que no. Que volviera a chilar y patear todo lo que se me cruzara por delante.

Pero otra parte de mí, una parte mucho más ingenua e idiota, quería creerle. Quería pensar que no iba a hacerme daño.

Lo cual sería un suicidio.

Ese hombre era peligroso. Extremadamente peligroso.

Solo hacía falta ver esos ojos, inteligentes y letales, para darse cuenta de que no era bueno meterse con él.

Y yo estaba metida hasta la médula.

...

_Draco._

-¡Que sorpresa! Así que decidiste aceptar el regalito de Dean, ¿Eh?-Se carcajeó Fred en cuanto me vio aparecer en la sala.

-Cierra la boca, Fred.

-Seamus me contó la que niñita te mordió, ¿Es cierto?

No le respondí.

Fred comenzó a carcajearse como un idiota.

-Te dije que te calles.

-¡Tengo que conocer a esa chica!

Le dediqué una mirada fulminante.

La idea no me agradaba, para nada. Y eso no era algo bueno.

-No lo harás. Ahora ve a ocuparte de tus asuntos y déjame en paz, Fred.

Como era de esperarse, Fred no se fue, sino que siguió soltando carcajadas al aire.

-Oye, ¿Qué harás con ella?

-No lo sé.

-¿Te pidió que la dejes ir?

-No, Fred. Es más, me rogó de rodillas que no la deje ir nunca. Está deseosa de quedarse a convivir con un mafioso. Me confesó que ese era el sueño de toda su vida.

Mi amigo bufó ante mi sarcasmo.

-Asique, ¿Te lo pidió?-Asentí distraído.-Y… ¿La dejarás ir?

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Ella sabe demasiado.

-¿Qué sabe demasiado? Vamos, Draco, no es más que una niña. Dime, cuantas personas hay por allí afuera que saben de nuestros negocios y nosotros hemos amenazado para que no hablen, ¿Miles? Dile que si abre su preciosa boquita, nos encargaremos de ella, y asunto resuelto.

Lo miré fijamente. No quería hacer eso. No podía dejarla ir.

-No lo haré.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no.

-¿Por qué te gusta?

-Fred, vete de aquí. Ahora.

El aludido volvió a reír estridentemente.

-Te gusta, te gusta…-Se alejó canturreando.

Me limité a rodar los ojos, ignorándolo y a sentarme pesadamente en uno de los sillones de cuero negro que ocupaban la enorme sala.

Ciertamente, tener a esa niña allí no era más que un problema.

¿Qué haría con ella?

No iba prostituirla, como ella se temía.

Tampoco iba a abusar de ella.

Nunca había abusado de una mujer, y prefería mil veces tener a una mujer deseosa de mí en mis brazos.

Pero esa niña… Dios Santo, esos labios rellenos y perfectos eran una invitación a pecar. Sus mejillas, su pequeño y perfecto trasero, su cintura. Todo de ella era una invitación al sexo. Pero claro, luego enfocaba mi vista en aquellos enormes ojos chocolate, llenos de inocencia y miedo, y no podía seguir pensando en semejantes cosas.

-¿Señor Malfoy?-Levanté la vista para enfocarla en María, mi cocinera italiana, que me sonreía con una bandeja en las manos-Preparé comida para señorita que usted trajo.

María había trabajado para mi familia en Italia durante años, y no le había gustado nada el cambio de país. Mucho menos el cambio de idioma.

Hablar en inglés para ella era un enorme esfuerzo, por lo que le sonreí en agradecimiento.

-_Grazie, Maria.-_Me puse de pie para tomar la bandeja, y María se giró para salir de la sala, pero se frenó de golpe, mirándome nerviosamente.-Dime.

-¿Señorita que usted trajo estar…bien?-Le sonreí.

Entendía su preocupación, pues me imaginaba la imagen que debería haber dado al entrar con la niña cargada al hombro, mientras ella chillaba y lloraba como una loca.

-Sí, María, ella estará bien.

Me dedicó una sonrisa que ensanchó sus regordetas mejillas y se marchó.

Observé la bandea que tenía en mis manos, y con un suspiro volví a realizar el largo camino hacia mi habitación.

Al entrar, fruncí el ceño al reparar en el pequeño bulto que temblaba en una esquina de la colosal cama.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-La castaña levantó la cabeza con brusquedad y clavó sus enormes ojos chocolate en mí. Seguía temblando.

-¿Qué es eso?-Su voz era un pequeño hilo, y el temor que reflejaban aquellos pozos marrones me hicieron querer sacudirla hasta que entendiera que no tenía intención de hacerle daño.

-Comida. ¿Tienes hambre?-Le pregunté, depositando la bandeja frente a ella en la cama. Asintió lentamente, pero no tocó la comida.-No está envenenada.

Sus ojos pasaron de mí a la comida repetidamente durante unos cuantos segundos, antes de estirar la mano y tomar una mitad de emparedado con sus pequeñas manos.

Me senté en una de las esquinas de la cama, apoyando mis codos sobre mis rodillas, y la observé comer durante algunos minutos.

-Pues… ¿Te importaría contarme como hiciste para terminar en manos de Dean?

La castaña clavó sus asustados ojos en mí, y luego de estar unos cuantos minutos mordiéndose el labio, negó con la cabeza.

-Estaba yendo a la farmacia cuando cuatro hombres me abordaron y me pusieron un pañuelo mojado en la nariz. Eso es lo último que recuerdo antes de despertarme en esa bolsa.

-¿Te metieron en una bolsa?-Dios. La castaña asintió levemente.-¿Te golpearon?-Volvió a asentir, y me tensé, lleno de furia. Con solo imaginarme a la pequeña castaña, indefensa en manos de aquellos bárbaros, sentí en incontrolable impulso de despellejar a Dean y a todos sus secuaces, uno por uno.

-Luego me metieron en el baúl de un coche. Y luego… ya sabes.-Susurró escondiendo su rostro de mí.

-Dean controla el 55 por ciento de los prostíbulos de Londres. Tienes suerte de que haya decidido dejarte conmigo y no llevarte a alguno de aquellos apestosos lugares.

-¿Por qué lo hizo?

-Porque me debe dinero.

Sacudió la cabeza.

-No es justo. Yo no tengo nada que ver en esto.

-La vida no es justa…-Susurré, a sabiendas de que la castaña tenía razón. Ella no tendría por qué estar allí.

-¿Qué harás tú conmigo?-La pregunta sonó increíblemente excitante a mis oídos, a pesar de la inocencia con que la castaña la había formulado.

Asustado, caí en la cuenta de que deseaba hacerle muchas, muchas cosas a aquella niña. Ninguna de ellas muy honrosa que digamos.

-No lo sé.

Volvió a alzar sus ojos hacia mí, con renovadas esperanzas en ellos.

-Déjame ir, por favor. Prometo no contar nada, te juro que-

Levanté una mano, cortando sus ruegos.

-Esa es una de las cosas que no haré contigo. Lo siento, pero no puedo dejarte ir.

En un gesto infantil, arrojó lo que quedaba del emparedado sobre la bandeja y se cruzó de brazos, apartando la mirada de mí.

-Asique eres un secuestrador.

No lo negué.

-¿También te dedicas a la trata de blancas?

-No.

-¿Eres malo?

Fruncí el ceño.

-Sí.-La oí exhalar.- ¿Cómo te llamas?-Clavó sus ojos en mí, pensativa-Y más te vale decirme tu nombre real.

-Hermione. Hermione Granger. Pero todo el mundo me llama Hermione.

-Hermione…-El nombre sonaba como una caricia, era hermoso.- ¿Qué edad tienes, Hermione?

-Cumpliré veintitrés años dentro de dos semanas.

Bueno. No era tan niña como parecía. Solo tenía cinco años menos que yo.

Me reprendí a mí mismo. No deberían importarme esas estupideces. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Molesto conmigo mismo por el fuerte impulso de arrojarme encima de Hermione que me invadió, me levanté de la cama.

-Enviaré a un médico a que te revise. Adiós, Hermione.

-¡Espera!

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué se supone que haré aquí?

-Lo que se te venga en gana.

-¿Puedo tomar un baño?

-Sí.

-¿Puedo salir de la habitación?

-Sólo cuando estés conmigo.

-¿Puedo irme?

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque ahora me perteneces.

Me marché, dejando a la muy confundida castaña sola, dentro de mi habitación.

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**Miles y miles de gracias por todo.**

**¡Besos! Emma.**

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

Gracias por leer!

Tengo un… ¿juego?

Bueno, como sabrán si han visitado mi perfil, tengo muchísimas adaptaciones y traducciones pendientes (y no es que me moleste, de hecho, lo adoro) así que para saber que les gustaría que actualizara primero, dejaré que ustedes eligan:

El medio para hacerlo es o mandándome un PM diciéndome cual, o dejando un review en el fic. El fic que tenga más reviews o el más pedido será actualizado de inmediato…

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :P


	3. III

_Hermione._

¿Que yo… era suya? ¿Suya?

Cuando mi lento cerebro por fin pudo procesar las palabras, grité enfadada.

-¡Yo no soy de nadie!

Por supuesto, ya era demasiado tarde, y nadie me oyó.

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Me tendrían aquí, encerrada como si fuera una puta mascota.

_Agradece que no te vayan a prostituir._

Y una mierda. No podía quedarme aquí.

¿Qué pasaba con la Universidad? ¿Y mis amigas? ¿Y mi padre?

No había derecho, pensé, sintiendo como nuevas lágrimas se deslizaban con lentitud por mis ojos. No tenían ningún derecho a arrebatarme mi vida de esta manera.

Grité, rabiosa.

Mi madre siempre había encontrado mi forma de descargar la ira con gritos y chillidos increíblemente insoportable.

No me importó, y volví a gritar.

Yo no era suya. No era de nadie.

No supe cuánto tiempo estuve allí, gritando, llorando, y golpeando las almohadas, pero pareció una maldita eternidad.

Tuve que callarme de golpe cuando la puerta de abrió con brusquedad.

-Si sigue gritando de esa forma, no pienso atenderla.-Un hombre, de unos cuarenta y tantos años, de cabellos negros como el carbón, me observaba desde el marco de la puerta.

-¿Usted es el doctor?

-Lo soy.

Una nueva esperanza floreció en mi interior, y corrí hacia él como una demente.

-Señor, debe sacarme de aquí, me están reteniendo en contra de mi voluntad, por favor-El hombre sacudió la cabeza mientras entraba en la habitación y cerraba la puerta detrás de sí.

-Señorita, no me interesan los motivos por los cuales está aquí. Yo solo vengo a examinarla, nada más.

Me paré en seco.

¿Ese hombre trabajaba para estos delincuentes? Pues no parecía un delincuente.

_Malfoy tampoco lo parecía._

Cierto, ese hombre parecía sacado de una pasarela. A excepción de su mirada. Sí que tenía la mirada de un delincuente. Fría, despiadada y peligrosa.

Caí en la cuenta de que no conocía el nombre de pila del cobrizo, pero después de todo, ¿Para qué necesitaba saber su nombre? Huiría aquí en cuanto tuviera oportunidad.

Y esta parecía ser una.

-¿En dónde está lastimada?-Volví la vista hacia el médico, y obedecí cuando me indicó que me sentara sobre la cama.

-En el estómago. Y las piernas, creo.

-Levántese la remera.-Con ciertas reservas, me levanté la playera de Hello Kitty hasta debajo del busto, revelando unos hematomas inmensos a la altura de mis costillas. El doctor torció el gesto y palpó mis costillas- Nada roto.-Susurró. Luego se arrodilló frente a mí, examinando mis piernas.

Aprovechando que su cabeza estaba inclinada, tomé la lámpara que descansaba sobre el buró, y se la estampé en la cabeza.

Miré horrorizada como su cuerpo caía como un peso muerto sobre mis piernas.

Con una mueca, me lo quité de encima y me puse de pie.

¿Lo habré matado? De todas formas, no había sido amable conmigo. Y trabajaba para unos secuestradores.

Mientras me convencía a mí misma de que se lo merecía, llegué a la puerta de la habitación y la abrí lentamente.

Miré a ambos lados del corredor.

_No hay moros en la costa. Vamos, vamos, vamos._

Mi maldita conciencia insistía en ver esto como un maldito juego de espionaje, pero mi pulso acelerado y el miedo que sentía me indicaban que era todo lo contrario.

¿Qué harían si me encontraban intentando escaparme? ¿Me pegarían? ¿O me asesinarían directamente?

Con estos positivos pensamientos, vagué por los pasillos e interminables escaleras de la casa, deslizándome en la dirección contraria cada vez que sentía alguna voz o movimiento cerca.

Luego de unos veinte minutos, logré llegar a lo que parecía cocina, pero tenía el tamaño de mi departamento.

¿Quién necesitaría tanto espacio para preparar unas galletas?

Ignoré el exagerado tamaño de la habitación, y caminé decidida hacia lo que a todas luces parecía ser una puerta de salida.

Elevé un agradecimiento al cielo cuando el pomo giró sin problemas, y la puerta se abrió frente a mis ojos.

Estaba a solo unos cuantos pasos más de ser libre de nuevo.

Nunca más volvería a ver al secuestrador ese de Malfoy.

Ignorando la inexplicable punzada en el pecho que me causó ese pensamiento, caminé con sigilo alrededor de la casa, pegada a la pared y con las rodillas flexionadas.

Supuse que sería la tarde, pero no podía estar segura. Nunca había sido muy buena en eso de calcular la hora del día de acuerdo a la posición del sol, y me maldije por no haberle prestado atención a mi padre mientras me lo explicaba.

Despejando mi mente de esos pensamientos, clavé mi vista en unos enormes arbustos que se alzaban frente a mí, apoyados sobre un increíblemente largo cerco de alambre.

Recé para que mis dos pies izquierdos no tropezaran en medio de mi carrera. Si llegaba ahí sin que nadie me viera, podría cavar un hueco en la tierra y salir de allí.

Me pregunté si eso era posible, o si yo había visto demasiados dibujos animados, pero por el momento, esa era mi única vía de escape, así que rezando en voz baja, eché a correr.

_Dios quiera que no estén electrificados._

Ese pensamiento me hizo vacilar y frenar mi ritmo, pero luego volví a correr con desesperación hacia la cerca.

Prefería morir electrocutada a quedarme allí.

_Sí, claro._

Mi mente quedó en blanco cuando un fuerte ladrido sonó a mis espaldas, e intenté correr a más velocidad, pero no fui lo suficientemente rápida.

Caí al suelo cuando dos fuertes patas chocaron contra mi espalda, y lo último que vi antes de desmayarme, fue el morro de un enorme Rottweiler babeando sobre mi pecho.

...

_Draco._

-¿Señor Malfoy?-La voz de mi secretaria me arrancó fuera de mis pensamientos, y fruncí el ceño.-Uno de sus guardias quiere hablar con usted.

-Ahora no.

-Dice que es urgente.

-Dije que ahora no.

-Señor Malfoy, está insistiendo. Dice que es sobre… ¿La castaña?-Me congelé en mi lugar.

Había pasado las últimas cuatro horas encerrado en mi oficina, intentando mantener mi cabeza lejos de Hermione. No lo había conseguido.

Odié reaccionar de tal forma ante la simple mención de aquella muchacha.

-Páseme la llamada.

Cinco segundos después, la voz de Seamus llegó a mis oídos.

-¿Señor Malfoy? Lamento mucho interrumpirlo.

-¿Qué pasó con Hermione?-Pregunté bruscamente.

-Intentó escapar. Y lo hubiera logrado si no fuera por mi perro-Comentó con cierto orgullo. Me tensé-La atrapó antes de que llegara a la cerca.

La cerca electrificada. Niña estúpida.

-¿Le hizo algo tu maldito perro?

-No, señor.

-¿Llegó a tocar la cerca?

-No, señor.

-¿Cómo está ella ahora?

-Estuvo inconsciente durante unos minutos. Luego se despertó y comenzó a gritar de nuevo-Sonreí.-Ahora está en la sala. La atamos al sofá, por precaución.

-Estoy yendo para allá.

Colgué el auricular, suspirando.

Sabía que no debería haber reaccionado de la forma en la que lo hice.

Debería estar molesto por su desafío, y no preocupado por su seguridad.

Pero después de todo, Hermione era mía.

Y yo siempre cuidaba lo que era mío.

Esa castaña aprendería a comportarse, así tuviera que hacerlo a la fuerza.

Cuando aparqué mi auto frente a la entrada de la casa, Seamus apareció corriendo detrás de mí.

-¿Cómo lo logró?-Pregunté mientras caminaba con él y Tyler detrás de mí.

-El médico, Ruther, la estaba examinando, y ella le rompió una lámpara en la cabeza.

Me contuve para no soltar una carcajada. Esa niña era mucho más fuerte y valiente de lo que parecía.

-¿Cómo está Ruther?

-Descansando. Dice que nos hará un juicio.

Esta vez no contuve una risa, y abrí la puerta de la sala con suavidad.

-Quédense afuera-Les ordené a mis guardias antes de entrar.

Hermione estaba sentada sobre un sofá de un cuerpo, con ambas manos atadas a los brazos del mismo, y los pies atados a las patas de madera del mobiliario.

Una cinta gris se adhería a sus labios, y torcí el gesto.

Por alguna endemoniada razón, no me gustaba verla así.

En cuanto sus enormes y asustados ojos marrones se clavaron en mí, comenzó a gritar. O al menos lo intentaba, porque la cinta no le permitía más que emitir sonidos extraños.

Me senté sobre un sillón de dos piezas justo frente a ella, y le sonreí ampliamente.

-Así que intentaste asesinar a mi médico, ¿Eh?-Comenté divertido.

La oí balbucear algo, y me incliné hacia adelante.

-Te quitaré la cinta, solo si prometes no gritar, en cuanto comiences a chillar, volverá a estar en tu boca, ¿Entendido?

Frunció los ojos, y asintió lentamente.

Tomé un extremo de la cinta y la arranqué de un golpe.

Hermione gruñó.

-Animal. Podrías haberlo hecho con suavidad.

-Te hubiera dolido todavía más.

Frunció los labios, y se los humedeció con la lengua.

Maldije para mis adentros cuando mi miembro se puso duro, y deseé ser yo quien le humedeciera los labios de esa manera.

-No intenté asesinarlo.-Susurró con aprensión.

-¿Ah, no?

-Por supuesto que no. Solo quería dejarlo inconsciente. Yo no soy la delincuente aquí-Comentó con acidez, clavando sus ojos en los míos, desafiándome.

Solté una carcajada.

-Cierto, ese soy yo.

-¿Él doctor está… está muerto?-Balbuceó, poniéndose pálida.

-¿Te importa?-Pregunté con una ceja alzada, irritado.

-Sí. Por supuesto que sí.

Cuadré mi mandíbula.

-Él está perfectamente.

La vi suspirar aliviada, y entrecerré los ojos.

-Veo que te volviste muy amiga de mi doctor.

-En realidad, es todo lo contrario. Es un hijo de puta que trabaja para un grupo de secuestradores. Le dije que estaba aquí en contra de mi voluntad, y le importó un comino.

Sonreí.

-Si hubiera intentado sacarte de aquí, lo hubiera asesinado. No creo que esté dispuesto a correr ese riesgo.

Su cara se tornó todavía más pálida, y me fulminó con la mirada.

-Eres un monstruo.

-Lo soy.

-¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡Tengo una vida! ¿Sabes? ¡Debo ir a la Universidad, y mis amigas deben estar buscándome como locas! ¡Debes dejarme ir!

-No debo hacer nada.-Espeté, haciéndola callar. Me paré de mi asiento, y me posicioné frente a ella.-Yo soy quién da las órdenes aquí, Hermione, y tendrás que acostumbrarte a eso. Tú eres mía, y haré lo que me venga en gana contigo. Lo que yo digo, es la ley. Y si digo que nunca volverás a intentar escaparte, no lo harás, ¿Me has entendido?

Sus ojos me miraron aterrorizados durante unos segundos, y luego volvieron a echar chispas.

-Intentaré escaparme en cuanto te des vuelta, hijo de perra.

Solté una carcajada.

-Será divertido ver como lo intentas, cariño.

-¡No me llames 'cariño', pedazo de hijo de puta!

-Te dije que no gritaras-Susurré, mientras volvía a tapar su boca con el pedazo de cinta que todavía sostenía en mi mano, y la oía intentar insultarme a pesar de aquel obstáculo.

Me puse de cuclillas para desatar sus pequeños pies descalzos del sillón, igual que con sus manos, haciendo una mueca al ver las marcas moradas sobre las mismas.

La castaña intentó golpearme apenas la solté, pero mi tamaño era mucho mayor que el de ella, y sin mucho esfuerzo la cargué sobre mi hombro.

-Esto se nos está haciendo una costumbre-Sonreí mientras subía las escaleras con ella colgada sobre mí, chillando e intentando golpearme.

En cuanto entré a la habitación, la deposité en el suelo, y tomé su rostro con una de mis manos, obligándola a mirarme.

-Y para tu información, ¿La cerca por la cual pensabas escapar? Está electrificada. Creo que deberías darle las gracias al Rottweiler.

Me miró con el odio escrito en cada uno de sus preciosos rasgos.

-Preferiría morir antes que tener que soportar tu presencia un día más.

-Respuesta equivocada.-Susurré, antes de salir de la habitación.

...

_Hermione._

En cuanto me dejó sola, comencé a llorar.

Estúpido can. Estúpida cerca electrificada. Estúpido Malfoy.

Decidí que el culpable de todo aquello, era mi meñique.

Si no hubiera sido por su dolorosa afición a chocarse contra los muebles, yo no hubiera salido de mi departamento, y nunca me hubieran secuestrado, y nunca hubiera terminado en las manos de aquel exasperante rubio.

Odiaba a mi meñique. Odiaba mi torpeza.

Levanté la cabeza de golpe cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse, y Malfoy se acercó a mí, recorriendo mi rostro con sus ojos grises.

-No llores.

-Y tú muérete.

Sonrió. El hijo de puta sonrió.

-Hablé con Ruther. Dice que no piensa venir a atenderte nunca más, pero me dio esto-Me dijo levantando un pote blanco.-Es crema para tus hematomas.

-Por lo que sé, eso podría ser cualquier cosa. No me lo pondré.

Su mirada se tornó fría.

-Lo harás.

-No.

-Levántate la remera.

-¡No!

Solté un grito y me paralicé cuando se acercó demasiado a mí, y levantó mi remera con brusquedad.

Su mirada se volvió más oscura al clavarse en las marcas de mi cuerpo, evidencia de la brutalidad a la que me habían sometido, y su mandíbula se cerró de golpe.

-Los asesinaré.

Me estremecí, pero no dije nada.

En esos momentos, Malfoy me daba miedo.

Intenté apartarme cuando el rubio abrió el pote de crema y tomó un poco de la espesa mezcla entre sus dedos.

-Quieta.-Ordenó, y no pude hacer más que obedecerle.

Se me cortó la respiración cuando sus dedos comenzaron a desparramar el medicamento sobre mis costillas y abdomen, con una suavidad de la que no lo creía capaz.

Sus dedos sobre mi piel estaban causando estragos, y miles de estremecimientos recorrían mi espina, mientras mi respiración se volvía cada vez más pesada.

-Hermione…-Levanté mis ojos de sus manos sobre mi estómago, para clavarlos en los suyos, que se encontraban peligrosamente cerca.

Draco apenas se inclinó hacia adelante, sin dejar de masajear mi estómago, y sus labios rozaron los míos con delicadeza.

Solo fue eso, un roce, pero sentí como si el mundo se me cayera encima al notar que había estado deseando desde el principio.

Un imperceptible gemido escapó de mis labios cuando algo húmedo, su lengua, se deslizó sobre mi labio inferior.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-Necesitaba saber su nombre. Necesitaba saberlo en ese mismo momento.

-Draco.

Draco, era perfecto para él.

Draco…

Este hombre iba a volverme loca.

Y yo no podía permitírselo. No podía.

-No.-Me eché hacia atrás, y sus manos cayeron a ambos lados.

-Vuelve aquí.-Sus ojos no se despegaban de mis labios, y de un manotazo coloqué mi playera en su lugar.

-Vete por favor.-La voz me temblaba, tanto como mi cuerpo. Parecía una hoja al viento, pero no me importó. En ese momento, solo necesitaba estar sola.

-Hermione…

Su tono de advertencia no me amilanó.

-Por favor-Supliqué.-Vete.

Draco suspiró.

-Volveré.-Fue lo último que dijo antes de darse vuelta y marcharse.

Estaba tan liada.

Esto debía ser el maldito síndrome de Estocolmo, me dije, mientras me dejaba caer sobre la cama.

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

Gracias por leer!

Ya que nadie le interesó el juego DX vamos a tener otra dinámica:

Si un capítulo tiene 4 reviews, actualizo inmediatamente. Obviamente voy a seguir con la historia aunque no dejen ninguno, pero va a ser más lento.

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :P


	4. IV

_Draco._

Sin creer lo que acababa de suceder, cerré la puerta de la habitación de invitados con más fuerza de la necesaria.

La había besado. Había besado a Hermione.

Y ella se había apartado de mí.

_Luego de gemir._

Cierto. Aquello era un pobre consuelo para mi ego lastimado.

Gruñí cuando el agua fría de la regadera tocó mi piel, pero me quedé allí parado estoicamente, sintiendo como los restos de mi excitación desaparecían poco a poco.

Estaba comportándome como un pendejo.

Hermione Granger no podía tener semejante efecto sobre mí. No podía.

Por el amor de Dios, no era más que una niña. Una niña torpe e inocente. Y que además usaba playeras de Hello Kitty.

Y yo era un hombre.

_Un hombre que no puede dejar de pensar en los labios de una niña._

Ni en su culo. Ni en sus senos. Ni en sus...Volví a gruñir.

Era un maldito depravado.

Y necesitaba liberarme de alguna forma. Necesitaba hacerlo ya.

En un movimiento, cerré el grifo y salí de del baño envolviéndome una toalla a la altura de la cintura.

-¿Draco?-Rodé los ojos cuando la ansiosa voz de Jessica me recibió al otro lado del teléfono.

-Sí, soy yo. ¿En dónde estás?

-En mi casa. ¿Quieres verme?

-Estaré allí en veinte minutos.

Colgué el teléfono, haciendo una mueca.

No era a Jessica a quién quería follar. Jessica me había aburrido hacía mucho tiempo.

_Entonces ve a tu habitación, y fóllate a quien de verás quieres follar._

Hermione me había pedido que me marche.

Y Dios sabe que me costó una mierda irme, pero lo había logrado.

No podía volver como un idiota e intentar seducirla de nuevo. No podía dejar que la castaña pensara que estaba obsesionado con ella.

Porque no lo estaba. Por supuesto que no.

-¿Neville?-Llevé el celular a mi oído antes de que sonara por tercera vez, mientras me abotonaba la camisa al mismo tiempo.

-Draco, hay problemas con Riley.

-¿Qué mierda hizo ahora?

-Violó la Omertà*.-Me llevé una mano al puente de la nariz, mientras esperaba la explicación de mi amigo.-Declaró en un juicio sobre la droga importada desde México.

-Pedazo de hijo de puta. ¿Qué nombres dio?

-El de Fred, pero ya resolví eso. Los jueces no dirán una palabra.

-¿Ya le pusiste un precio al cuello del bastardo?

-Sí. No durará vivo ni un día.

-Perfecto.-Susurré, cortando la comunicación.

Ahora más que nada en el mundo, necesitaba liberarme.

Tomé me chaqueta mientras salía por la puerta, e intentando con todas mis fuerzas no echar ni un vistazo a la puerta de mi habitación, me dirigí a la casa de Jesica.

...

_Hermione._

No tengo idea de cuándo tiempo estuve allí, tirada sobre la cama, contemplando el cielo raso con los ojos entrecerrados.

El dulce sabor de la boca de Draco todavía perduraba en mi labio inferior, recordándome que nada de aquello había sido un sueño. O una pesadilla.

Decidí que una ducha era lo que necesitaba.

Necesitaba despejar mi cabeza, pensar con claridad.

Abrí el grifo, y mientras esperaba que el agua esté lo suficientemente caliente, me quité mi pijama y la ropa interior.

Horrorizada, recordé cuantas veces había estado frente a Draco, sin siquiera notar que estaba vestida con una patética playera de Hello Kitty.

Genial.

Luego de estar cuarenta minutos dentro del agua, decidí que debía dejar de ver a Draco Malfoy como un hombre.

De ahora en más, para mí no sería más que un vil secuestrador. Un hijo de puta que me había arrebatado mi vida.

Punto final.

_Claro, Hermione, claro…_

Ignorando a mi conciencia, hice una mueca al comprobar que no tenía más ropa que ese andrajoso pijama, y me envolví en una toalla.

¿Habría algo dentro de aquella habitación?

Casi seguro, la puerta cerrada con llave era un vestidor, pero además de la cama, el buro, un sillón de cuero negro y aquella enorme alfombra, no había ningún otro tipo de mobiliario.

Sonreí triunfal cuando logré dar con una camisa blanca, pulcramente doblada debajo de la almohada, y la desdoblé sobre la cama.

Era una camisa de hombre.

Y tenía un olor embriagador.

Un olor muy parecido al de…

No. Aquella no era su habitación, ¿Verdad?

Debe ser el jabón con el que lavan la ropa, pensé, mientras me abotonaba la camisa. Sí, eso era. Todos aquí olían de la misma forma.

A pesar de mis intentos, no pude convencerme a mí misma, y unas horas más tarde, caí rendida al sueño, con la certeza de que estaba enfundada en la ropa de Draco Malfoy.

...

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando me desperté. Pero sí estaba segura de que no estaba sola en aquella habitación.

La certeza de que alguien más se encontraba allí, me dio un escalofrío, y me senté en la cama con brusquedad.

En una de las esquinas de la habitación, frente a mí, alguien estaba sentado en el enorme sillón de cuero negro.

No podía distinguir quién era, pues estaba completamente cubierto por las sombras.

Con un estremecimiento, noté que la figura si me podía ver claramente a mí, pues la luz de la luna que atravesaba la ventana me daba de lleno.

Sentía sus ojos clavados en mí, y abrí la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras se negaron a salir.

-¿Qué pasó con Hello Kitty?

Me relajé al escuchar la suave voz de Draco, pero inmediatamente volví a ponerme en tensión.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Ignoré su broma, y comprobé que la camisa estuviera prendida hasta mi cuello.

-Te dije que volvería.

-Y yo te dije que te vayas.

-¿Debo recordarte de que el que da las órdenes aquí soy yo?-Su voz no era más que un susurro, pero el tono autoritario nunca desaparecía de ella.

-Maldito déspota.

Soltó una carcajada, que sonó peligrosamente hermosa.

-Me encanta verte usando mi ropa.

Abrí los ojos como platos, mientras me tensaba aún más, si era posible.

-¿Es…Es tuya?-Lo sabía.

-Sí. Igual que la cama en la que duermes. Debo admitir que también me encanta verte en ella.

Tuve el impulso de levantarme pitando de allí y salir corriendo, pero mi lado inteligente me detuvo.

Primero, ¿A dónde demonios correría?

Y segundo, la camisa sólo llegaba hasta la mitad de mis muslos, y no quería que Draco me viera casi desnuda.

Me quedé en mi lugar, rígida como una tabla.

Volví a tocarme la camisa para comprobar que estaban todos los botones prendidos.

Con horror, noté que no traía puesto mi brasier, y que mis pezones sobresalían por sobre la fina y suave tela de la camisa.

Soltando un grito ahogado, subí las sábanas negras de la cama hasta que me taparon el cuello, y volví a clavar mis ojos en la figura de Draco, que se sacudía por la risa.

-Fue bueno mientras duró.-Soltó, con un falso tono melancólico.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Es de mala educación espiar a una mujer cuando duerme.

-¿Desde cuándo uno no puede visitar a su cautiva sin ser un maleducado?

Casi me reí. Casi.

En lugar de eso, solté un resoplido.

-¿Eso soy? ¿Tú cautiva?

-Podrías ser mucho más que eso, ya sabes.

-Cállate.-Otra risa. Lo ignoré.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eres increíblemente insistente.-Susurró, y yo le sonreí.

-Y tú una molestia en el culo.

Soltó una carcajada, y luego se puso serio.

-No pensaste lo mismo cuando te besé.

-Te eché de aquí.

-Luego de gemir.

-No gemí.

-Oh, sí que lo hiciste. Recuerdo muy bien ese sonido, fue algo como-Luego de eso, intentó imitar el sonido de mi gemido, para soltar una carcajada luego.

-Idiota. Te odio.

-No me odias. Si me odiaras no me hubieras dejado besarte.

-Tengo una teoría al respecto.

-Estoy ansioso por escucharla…-Su voz sonó todavía más sedosa con aquel murmullo, y se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas.

-Síndrome de Estocolmo. Es cuando una víctima de secuestro desarrolla un vínculo afectivo con su secuestrador solo porqu-

-Sé lo que es el síndrome de Estocolmo-Me cortó con brusquedad.-Y no es esto.

-¿Y qué es esto según tú?

-Calentura.

-¿Calentura?

-Tú estás caliente por mí, yo estoy caliente por ti. Simple.

-Yo no estoy caliente por ti.

-Si lo estás.

-No.

-Aparte de insistente, eres exasperantemente testaruda.

-Soy insoportable. Créeme, dentro de tres días, estarás pidiéndome por favor que me largue.

Me eché hacia atrás cuando se levantó del sillón, y su enorme figura avanzó hacia mí lentamente.

Al llegar a mi altura, tomó mi mentón entre su índice y su pulgar, obligándome a mirarlo.

Sus ojos despedían un brillo inquietante, y mis labios se secaron al observar los bellos planos de su rostro.

Al humedecerme los labios, noté su mirada clavada en ellos, y no me sorprendí al verlo agacharse y morder mi labio inferior con suavidad.

Una ola de sensaciones me pegó con fuerza, y tuve que cerrar los puños sobre las sábanas para evitar agarrarlo por el cuello de la camisa y pegarlo a mí.

Dejó mi labio libre, para pasar su lengua por él con suavidad.

-No creo que ese día llegue nunca.-Susurró, antes de girarse y dejarme allí, sentada, sola y sin siquiera recordar de qué estaba hablando.

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

*******Omertà****oley del silencio es el código de honor siciliano que prohíbe informar sobre los delitos considerados asuntos que incumben a las personas implicadas. Romper el juramento de **_**omertà **_**es castigable con la muerte.**

**I Wikipedia.**

**¿Les ha gustado? A mí, sí. (Ya sé, siempre digo lo mismo) En fin, acá tienen el otro capítulo, y millones de gracias por sus reviews, en serio. Alguna de ustedes me dijo que amaba mi forma de escribir y casi me largo a llorar*.* las amo.**

**Emma.**

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

Gracias por leer!

Obtuvimos los 4 reviews rápidamente, lo que es igual a actualización **INMEDIATA**!

Nueva dinámica (no muy diferente XD):

5 reviews y actualizo de **INMEDIATO**. Repito, nunca voy a abandonar el fic.

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :P


	5. V

_Draco._

-Aquí tienes lo que me pediste-Fred dejó caer una carpeta roja en la mesa frente a mí, haciéndome levantar la vista de mi laptop-¿Qué sucede, Draco?

-¿Perdón?-Pregunté distraído mientras tomaba la carpeta y comenzaba a leer las impresiones que contenía.

-Esta chica. Hermione. Nunca me habías encargado investigar a ninguna de tus amantes. Lo hacía para saber que no te estabas metiendo con ninguna especie de poli encubierta, por supuesto, pero siempre fue a tus espaldas.

-Espera, ¿Investigas a mis amantes?

Fred bufó.

-No es eso de lo que te estoy hablando.

-Sí que lo es. Fred, creo que soy lo suficientemente inteligente como para elegir a mis amantes, no necesito que las investigues.

-Yo y Blaise debemos encargarnos no solo de algunos negocios, sino también de tú seguridad, Draco.-Fred golpeó el suelo con un pie, claramente impaciente-Pero estamos hablando de otra cosa. ¿Qué tiene Hermione Granger que no tengan tus otras amantes?

-Primero que nada, Hermione no es mi amante.-Fred frunció el ceño.

-Pero se queda en tu casa.

-Secuestrada.

-¿Y?

-No me acosté con ella.

Ahora me tocó a mí fruncir el ceño cuando Fred soltó una carcajada.

-Es decir, que vive en tu casa, está aquí todo el día, pero no te acostaste con ella.-Volvió a reír-No creí que eso fuera a ser posible.

-Ayer intentó escapar. Me detesta.

-¿Entonces para qué me hiciste investigarla?

Me encogí de hombros.

No le diría que era porque estaba obsesionado con aquella castaña, por supuesto que no.

-Quiero saber quién es.

Fred soltó un suspiro y se enderezó.

-Cumplirá veintitrés años en dos semanas. Asiste a la Universidad de Londres, está en el último año de Literatura. Vive en South Bank, y tiene una compañera de piso llamada Angelina. No tiene mascotas, adora el cine y la música clásica, le gusta leer y pasa el 90 por ciento de su tiempo libre metida dentro de una librería a dos bloques de su departamento.

-¿Novios?

-Actualmente, ninguno. Terminó con su único novio, Oliver Wood, luego de cinco años de relación hace un año y medio. El chico la engañaba con su mejor amiga.

Asentí, pensativo, ignorando la mirada penetrante que me dirigía mi amigo.

-Gracias, Fred.

-De nada.

-¿Katie está aquí?-Pregunté mientras me levantaba del sofá y caminaba hacia la puerta de la biblioteca.

-Sí. Está aquí, y muy enfadada, debo decir.

Rodé los ojos. ¿Qué sería esta vez?

-Katie, buenos días-Mi hermana se giró hacia mí para dedicarme una de sus miradas fulminantes.

-¿¡Secuestro!? ¿¡En serio!? ¡Draco, por el amor de Dios! ¡Nunca pensé que llegarías a algo como esto!-Sus gritos me hicieron fruncir el ceño.

-Katie, sabes que no soy ningún santo. No entiendo cuál es tu problema.

-¡Mi problema es que vengo a visitar a mi hermano, para enterarme de que mantiene secuestrada a una chica en su casa! ¡Sé que no eres ningún maldito santo, idiota, eres todo lo contrario! Pero esto, esto…-Katie cerró los ojos, como si no pudiera siquiera pensar en ello.- ¿La violaste?

-¿¡Qué!?

Mi hermana se había vuelto loca de remate.

-Ya me oíste.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Katie, ¿Quién mierda piensas que soy?

-Draco Malfoy, el mafioso más temido de Europa.

Rodé los ojos.

-Soy Draco, tu hermano mayor, y sabes que nunca abusaría de una mujer.

-¿Cómo está ella? ¿La alimentas?

-No, no la alimento. Estoy haciendo un experimento, ¿Cuánto tiempo puede sobrevivir una persona sin comida?-Al ver su mirada horrorizada, me impacienté-¡Claro que la alimento, Katie!

-¿Y qué hace ella aquí? Simplemente… ¿Está allí, encerrada?

-Sí.

-¿Siquiera tiene ropa?-Típico de mi hermana.

Abrí la boca, para volver a cerrarla luego.

-Llegó hace solo dos días.

-¿Y?

-Usa una de mis camisas.

Katie gritó exasperada.

-¿Dónde está?

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

-¿Dónde está?-Volvió a gritar más fuerte.

-En mi habitación. Diablos, deja de gritar.

Fred tomó a Katie del brazo cuando ella comenzó a subir la escalera precipitadamente.

-¿Qué haces?

-Ir a comprobar que este bien, por supuesto.

-No irás.

-Fred Weasley, suéltame en este instante si no quieres dormir con el perro esta noche.-Fred vaciló, y luego soltó su brazo.

-Ten cuidado.

-¡Tendría que tener cuidado de ustedes, no de una pobre niña secuestrada! Pedazo de imbéciles-Katie siguió insultándonos mientras caminaba hacia mi habitación, y yo me giré hacia Fred.

-Si la ayuda a escapar, asesinaré a tu esposa.

...

_Hermione._

-Trescientos veinte, trescientos veintiuno, trescientos veintidós…-dejé de contar los pequeños flecos que sobresalían de la alfombra persa y solté un suspiro.

Estaba muriendo de aburrimiento, y contar elefantes, golpear las paredes y dibujar en los vidrios empañados ya se habían convertido en pasatiempos insoportables.

Me senté en el suelo, pensando en qué más podría hacer.

Podría gritar, pensé. Pero si gritaba, Draco aparecería.

Y yo no quería eso. Claro que no.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió con fuerza, y me sobresalté.

Lo último que me esperé era ver allí parada a una muchacha de unos 25 años, pequeña y pelinegra, mirándome con los ojos fuera de lugar.

-¿Estás bien?-No pude evitar hacerle esa pregunta, pues parecía muy enfadada.

Ella suspiró, y cerró la puerta.

-Eres tú a quién mantienen secuestrada y me preguntas si yo estoy bien.-Sacudió la cabeza.-Si, lo estoy.

Esbocé una tímida sonrisa, y decidí que esa chica me caía bien.

-Soy Hermione. Hermione Granger.

-Yo soy Katie Malfoy.-Me tensé ante la mención del apellido, y ella asintió como si comprendiera algo.-Soy la hermana de Draco.

Entrecerré los ojos. No había ni el más mínimo parecido entre ellos.

-Ah…

No preví su movimiento, pero en unos segundos ya la tenía sentada frente a mí, y sus manos cubrieron las mías.

-Necesito que me digas la verdad, ¿Estás bien? ¿Draco te ha hecho daño?-Su mirada destilaba preocupación-No puedo interferir en los asuntos de mi hermano, pero si me entero de que te hizo algún daño, te prometo que lo asesinaré.

Solté una leve risita.

-No me lastimó. Aunque sí estaría bien que le dijeras que como cualquier otro ser humano, necesito ocupar mi tiempo. Y contar los flecos de la alfombra durante dos horas ya se me está haciendo algo aburrido…

Katie se rió brevemente, y el sonido fue como el de unas campanillas.

-Bien… Intentaré hacer algo al respecto.-Asintió nuevamente, como intentando auto convencerse de que todo estaba bien.

-¿Katie?

-¿Sí?

-¿Draco me dejará ir?

Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces antes de responder.

-No lo sé.

Bajé la vista, y mis ojos se empañaron en lágrimas.

-Draco… Él me dijo que era malo. ¿Es verdad?

La vi fruncir el ceño.

-Eso es algo…complicado. Pero te puedo asegurar que debajo de muchas capas de frialdad y egocentrismo, no es un mal hombre. Solo está algo…atormentado.

Atormentado.

Era creíble.

-Creo que no me hará daño.

-Yo creo lo mismo-Me sonrió, y estuvo a punto de decir algo más, pero la puerta se volvió a abrir, con algo más de brusquedad esta vez.

-Buenos días, señoritas-Draco entró en la habitación con paso firme y se paró frente a nosotras, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de un impecable traje azul.

Lucía increíble.

-Draco…-Katie levantó una ceja en su dirección, y yo preferí quedarme callada.

-¿Te está molestando mi hermana?

Bufé.

-En realidad, es la persona más agradable que he conocido en este lugar.

Draco sonrió.

-Eso fue ofensivo.

-Esa era la idea-Susurré, ganándome una risita por parte de los hermanos Malfoy.

Katie se puso de pie, llevándome a mí con ella en el proceso.

-Draco, eres un animal.

-Wow, que gran noticia-Susurró sarcástico, y me estremecí al notar que sus ojos no se separaban de mí y de mis piernas desnudas, ni siquiera cuando le hablaba a su hermana.

-¿Sabes qué ha estado haciendo Hermione las últimas dos horas?

-No. Ilumíname, hermanita.

-Ha estado contando los malditos flecos de tu alfombra. ¡Durante dos horas!

Draco fijó sus ojos en los míos, y luego comenzó a reír a todo pulmón.

-Idiota.-Katie y yo susurramos al mismo tiempo, y Draco dejó de reírse para sacudir la cabeza.

-No puedo creerlo.

-¿Qué otra cosa esperas que haga? Me tienes encerrada todo el día aquí, sin nada con lo que entretenerme. Es frustrante.

Draco volvió a pasear su vista por mis piernas, y un escalofrío me recorrió entera.

-Podría encontrarte algo productivo para hacer…-Su voz no fue más que un lento y ronco susurro, y Katie le golpeó el hombro derecho con un puño.

-Draco, no. Estamos hablando en serio.

-Yo también.-Antes de ganarse otro golpe, sacudió la cabeza-Bien, como sea. Te gusta leer, ¿Verdad, Hermione?

Abrí los ojos como platos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Sé muchas cosas sobre ti.-Comentó sonriente, pero luego se giró hacia su hermana-Katie, debemos irnos. Fred está enfadado contigo.

-Lo sé, y no me importa. Bien, Hermione, volveré a verte para asegurarme de que estás bien-Katie ignoró el ceño fruncido de su hermano, y besó mi mejilla.-Adiós.

-Adiós, Katie.

La pelinegra se giró y salió de la habitación, mientras Draco volvía a clavar sus ojos en mí.

-Definitivamente, adoro verte usando mis camisas-Comentó, para luego depositar un beso en mi frente y salir de la habitación.

Esto se estaba tornando cada vez más extraño.

...

_Draco._

Volví a echar una ojeada a mi reloj.

Eran las diez de la mañana, ¿Estaría despierta ya?

Abrí la puerta con sigilo, y me quedé contemplando en silencio a la pequeña figura que estaba sentada sobre el sillón de cuero negro frente a la ventana, dándome la espalda.

Tenía un libro en sus manos, y su asiento estaba rodeado de pequeñas torres de libros.

-¿Qué lees?-Hermione se sobresaltó y clavó sus ojos en mí, entre molesta y temerosa.

-_Emilio, _de Jean-Jacques Rousseau.

-Nunca leí ese libro.

Hermione volvió a darme la espalda, como si mi presencia le fuera indiferente.

-Yo lo leí en la universidad, pero eso ya fue hace muchos años…-Susurró, y me senté en la cama, a su derecha.

Su delicado perfil estaba firmemente concentrado en la lectura, y su boca se curvó en una sonrisa durante unos segundos.

-Había olvidado lo bueno que es este libro.-Susurró.-Rousseau es un genio.

-Dime una de sus frases.

-¿Perdona?

-Una de sus frases. Todo escritor tiene alguna frase, ¿No es así?

-Bien.-Comenzó a pasar las páginas, hasta dar con una en particular, y se aclaró la garganta graciosamente antes de leer en voz alta-"_Es la debilidad del hombre lo que lo hace sociable; son nuestras comunes miserias las que inclinan nuestros corazones a la humanidad; si no fuésemos hombres, no le deberíamos nada. Todo apego es un signo de insuficiencia: si cada uno de nosotros no tuviese una necesidad de los demás, ni siquiera pensaría en unirse a ellos. Así, de nuestra misma deficiencia sale nuestra frágil dicha. Un ser verdaderamente feliz es un ser solitario, pero solo Dios goza de una felicidad absoluta; ¿Quién de nosotros tiene idea de cosa semejante? Si alguien imperfecto pudiese bastarse a sí mismo, ¿de qué gozaría según nosotros? Estaría solo, sería desdichado. Yo no concibo que quien no tiene necesidad de nada pueda amar algo, y no concibo que quien no ama nada pueda ser feliz"._

Cuando terminó, elevó sus enormes ojos chocolate hacia mí, penetrándome con la mirada.

-Es decir, que todos somos miserables, e insuficientes. Y por eso necesitamos de los demás.

-Exacto.

-Es profundo.

Soltó una risita, mientras se mordía el labio con nerviosismo.

-Por tu bien, y también el mío, debes dejar de hacer eso.

-¿Hacer qué?-Susurró, elevando sus ojos hacia mí.

-Morderte los labios de esa forma. Es increíblemente tentador.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un adorable tono carmesí, encendiéndome con fuerza.

-Diablos.-Susurré, un segundo antes de levantarme de la cama, tomarla en brazos y pegar mis labios a los suyos.

Y la besé.

No como las veces anteriores. No con un simple roce.

La besé con dulzura, pero exigencia a la vez. Marcándola como mía.

Hermione abrió la boca, con una sutil invitación que derribó todas mis barreras.

Estaba a punto de profundizar el beso aún más, cuando un pequeño carraspeo a nuestras espaldas nos hizo separarnos.

Juré asesinar a quien quiera que fuese, pero cambié de opinión al ver a María mirándonos entre divertida y asombrada, sosteniendo una bandeja en la mano.

-Traer desayuno a señorita.

Cerré los ojos, mientras me giraba hacia Hermione, que respiraba con dificultad.

Clavé mis ojos en sus labios sonrosados, sus mejillas rojas y sus ojos brillantes.

_Mía._

-Adiós, Hermione-Susurré, antes de besarla levemente por última vez, antes de salir de la habitación.

...

Una hora y media más tarde, me encontraba sentado en mi oficina, leyendo con gravedad uno de los últimos informes sobre el manejo de la política Europea, cuando Fred apareció, agitado.

-¿Qué demonios sucede?-Pregunté poniéndome de pie, con el ceño fruncido.

-Debes desaparecer. Riley sabía que iríamos a por él, y le envió una carta a la policía de Londres informándoles sobre tus negocios.

-¿Cuál es el problema, Fred? Págales, y adiós problema.

-La carta llegó a Tom, Draco.-Me tensé, y cuadré la mandíbula.-Debes desaparecer.

-¿Cuándo?

-Ahora. Riley dejó tu dirección en la carta, registrarán tu casa en unas horas. El avión te está esperando. Irás a la Isla Cobre, es lo más seguro en este momento.

-Debo pasar por casa primero.

-¡Draco, no hay tiempo!

-No dejaré a Hermione, Fred.

-¿Hermione?

Suspiré, mientras salía de mi oficina con rapidez.

-No la dejaré.

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**La cosa se va a poner cada vez más interesante, ya que se van a empezar a conocer las historias personales de cada uno de los personajes.**

**Con mucho amor, Emma.**

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

Gracias por leer!

Y muchísimas gracias por sus reviews!

Siempre recuerden:

5 reviews =actualización **INMEDIATA**.

Cuando digo **INMEDIATA**, lo digo en serio. Ya tengo los capítulos listos, solo espero los reviews…

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :P


	6. VI

_Hermione._

Me enrollé la toalla alrededor del cuerpo y salí del baño con lentitud.

Me avergonzaba confesar que luego de la visita de Draco, había estado inquieta durante una hora, para finalmente recurrir a una ducha como último recurso para tranquilizarme.

Es hombre me ponía los pelos de punta.

Y sus besos…Dios mío, esos besos. Era como si el mundo completo desapareciera. Como si solo existiéramos él y yo. Nadie más.

Pero luego se marchaba, y me dejaba con la cruda realidad frente a mí.

Él era un secuestrador, yo era su víctima. Y aquello no estaba bien.

Lo que yo sentía no estaba bien.

Me senté en la cama, mientras me secaba el cabello con otra toalla.

Necesitaba de verdad poner en orden mis ideas, si no, estaría perdida.

Solté un jadeo cuando Draco entró de golpe en la habitación.

Su cara no reflejaba absolutamente nada, pero sus ojos lucían furiosos, lo cual me paralizó.

-Nos vamos.-Fue lo único que dijo, y yo abrí los ojos como platos.

-¿Me dejarás ir?-Preció todavía más molesto, se acercó hacia mí con rapidez.

-No, te quedarás conmigo. Pero no aquí, nos vamos.

-¿A dónde? ¿Por qué?

-Deja las preguntas para más tarde.

-Pero no tengo ropa…

Draco pareció exasperado, y sacó una llave de su bolsillo mientras se acercaba a la puerta que siempre había estado cerrada.

Luego de abrirla, entro en lo que efectivamente era un vestidor, y volvió hacia mí con dos prendas de hombre en las manos.

-Póntelas.-Ordenó mientras dejaba caer una camisa blanca y una enorme chaqueta de cuero marrón junto a mí.

-Date la vuelta.

Grité cuando en un brusco movimiento me sacó la toalla, dejándome completamente desnuda frente a él, para luego colocarme la camisa de la misma forma.

No se me escapó lo oscura que se volvió su mirada en cuanto clavó sus ojos en mi cuerpo, pero su tensión no desaparecía.

Me enfundó en aquella enorme campera de cuero y me tomó en brazos.

Decidí no gritar, pues Draco parecía muy enfadado, y hasta algo preocupado.

Enterré mi rostro en su pecho, mientras lo sentía moverse por la casa.

-Draco, ya están en la puerta de adelante. Tendrás que salir por detrás.

No alcé la vista para ver al dueño de la voz.

Draco insultó largo y tendido, mientras cambiaba la dirección de sus pasos.

-¿Qué harás con ella?-La voz del otro hombre, a nuestra derecha, parecía algo molesta y preocupada.

-No es tú problema, Blaise.

-Draco, sólo será un estorbo. Déjala aquí, la policía la encontrará y la devolverán a donde sea que deba estar.

-Debe estar aquí, porque es mía. Y esta conversación se acaba aquí, Blaise.

Abrí los ojos como platos, y cuando levanté la cabeza, Draco colocó una de sus manos en mi nuca, obligándome a enterrar mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello nuevamente.

-¿A dónde vamos?-Mi voz sonaba amortiguada contra su piel, y lo sentí estremecerse.

-Te lo diré luego.

-Pero-

-Luego.

Evidentemente, Draco era uno de aquellos hombres que estaban acostumbrados a ser obedecidos en todo, sin discusiones.

Frustrada, cerré los ojos, inhalando su embriagador Tomma.

A mí alrededor solo distinguía una gran cantidad de movimientos y voces gritando órdenes, y volví a alzar la cabeza cuando Draco entró conmigo en un coche.

Antes de que siquiera hubiera cerrado la puerta, el coche ya avanzaba a toda velocidad por las calles de Londres, y me estremecí al sentir el frío en mis piernas desnudas.

Draco me sostenía sobre sus piernas, como una niña pequeña, y me sentía extrañamente segura.

-Tengo frío.

-Lo sé. Lo siento, pequeña, no podíamos estar más tiempo allí. Prometo conseguirte ropa en cuando lleguemos-Murmuró mientras acariciaba mis piernas con lentitud, haciendo que me acalorara en solo unos segundos.

Me derretí entre sus manos y ante su dulce trato, mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en su pecho nuevamente.

-¿Me dirías a dónde estamos yendo, por favor?

-A la Isla Cobre. Es una Isla cerca de Río de Janeiro.

-¿Y por qué vamos allí?

-Porque hay gente que me está buscando.

-¿Por qué te buscan?

-¿Por qué haces tantas preguntas siempre? Pareces una niña de diez años.

-Respóndeme.

-Porque hice cosas malas.

Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Qué cosas?

-No quieres saberlo.

-Si pregunto es porque quiero saberlo.

-Hermione, basta.

Me enfurruñé.

-Quiero saber. Necesito saber quién eres.

Draco suspiró, mientras apoyaba su mentón sobre mi coronilla.

Luego de un par de minutos de silencio, en los cuales supuse que no retomaría la conversación, volvió a hablar.

-Soy un mafioso.

Ok, bien. ¿Un mafioso?

Sí, eso dijo. Era un mafioso.

Abrí los ojos como platos, y me enderecé en su regazo, mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Un mafioso?

-Exacto.

-¿Como El Padrino?

Draco frunció el ceño, y luego soltó una carcajada.

-Exacto. Como el Padrino…

Sé que debería estar aterrorizada, pero la idea me parecía simplemente alucinante.

-Nunca antes había conocido a un mafioso.-Murmuré ladeando la cabeza, y Draco me observó con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

-Gracias a Dios. Normalmente no solemos ser muy… Agradables.

-Tú fuiste agradable conmigo.-Él levantó una ceja y me apresuré a corregirme-Todo lo agradable que puede ser un secuestrador con su cautiva, obviamente.

Soltó una carcajada, pero se puso inmediatamente serio cuando clavó sus ojos en la ventada.

Seguí su mirada y me encontré con que estábamos en una gigantesca pista de aterrizaje.

-Vamos.-Me tomó en brazos y bajó del coche, caminando con rapidez hacia un enorme avión blanco que se encontraba a unos cincuenta metros.

-Sé caminar.

-Pero estás descalza, y te lastimarás los pies.

Decidí no discutir más, pues sabía que tenía razón.

_Extrañamente dulce para ser un mafioso._

Draco me depositó sobre el primer escalón de las escalinatas del avión.

-Sube, iré en un segundo-Draco me instó a subir, y dirigí una mirada hacia atrás.

Si comenzaba a correr ahora, y lograba no tropezarme, quizás llegaría lo suficientemente rápido a una calle o autopista antes de que antes me atrapara.

-Hermione, ni siquiera lo pienses. Al avión, ahora.

Draco colocó una de sus manos en mi baja espalda, empujándome suavemente hacia la escalinata.

Sin más opciones, subí al avión, aterrorizada ante el pensamiento que cruzó por mi cabeza en ese momento.

A pesar de haber podido escapar, no lo habría hecho.

Porque no deseaba hacerlo.

...

_Draco._

-Me comunicaré con Fred en cuanto llegue a la Isla Cobre. Y dile a mi hermana que no enloquezca, por favor.-Terminé de decirle Blaise antes de subir al jet privado, buscando a Hermione con la mirada.

Mi castaña se encontraba echa un ovillo en uno de los asientos más lejanos.

Su mirada estaba perdida en la ventana a su izquierda, y ni siquiera reparó en mi presencia.

¿Me odiaría ahora que sabía qué era?

_Ella ya te odia._

Eso era cierto…

Suspirando, me senté junto a ella, mientras se giraba hacia mí para mirarme con curiosidad.

-Nunca había estado en un avión tan cómodo. Viaje a EUA a en clase turista una vez, y tuve que sentarme en medio de cinco personas. Fue espantoso.

Solté una carcajada.

-Es un jet privado.

-Tenía que serlo…-Murmuró mientras volvía la vista a la ventanilla.- ¿Cómo es eso de la mafia?-Preguntó luego de unos minutos de silencio.

-¿Perdona?

-El crimen organizado, ¿Cómo es?

Fruncí levemente el ceño, mientras pensaba.

-Es bastante simple en realidad. Hago cosas ilegales que me dejan mucho dinero, y luego le doy un porcentaje de ese dinero a gente con poder para que no me denuncien.

Asintió levemente, mientras se mordía el labio con fuerza.

-¿De quién escapamos hoy?

-De la policía.

-¿Y no podrías simplemente darles dinero y… quedarte en tu casa?

Lógico. Era una chica inteligente.

Negué con la cabeza, mientras comenzaba a abrocharle el cinturón de seguridad.

-Es una larga historia.

-Deja de tratarme como si fuera una niña-Murmuró moleta, intentando quitar mis manos.

Yo solo sonreí, sin hacerle caso, y ella se aferró al asiento con fuerza en cuanto el avión comenzó su despegue.

-¿Acaso no lo eres?-Seguí hablando para distraerla de su evidente pánico, y tomé su mano entre las mías.

-Draco, tengo veintitrés años.

-Veintidós.

-Cumpliré veintitrés en solo unos días. ¿Y tú cuántos años tienes? No creo que seas tan viejo como para considerarme una niña.

-Veintisiete. -Hermione inclinó la cabeza, estudiándome con atención, olvidándose por completo de la vertiginosa velocidad que en ese momento tomaba el jet.- ¿Ves algo que te guste?

Ignoró mi broma, rodando los ojos.

-Siempre me imaginé a los mafiosos como hombres gordos, con bigote, y mucho olor a puros. Tú no tienes olor a puros.

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

Increíble, teniendo en cuenta que en ese momento estaba huyendo de mi peor enemigo, pero con Hermione era así.

Me hacía sentir ternura.

Ternura.

Algo que nunca imaginé volver a sentir desde aquel fatídico día a mis 16 años.

Hermione me hacía sentirme…vivo.

-Gracias por los cumplidos, pequeña. Creo que consumes demasiadas películas Americanas.

-Oh, sí. Adoro ver películas.

-Y leer.

-Por sobre todas las cosas.

-¿Cuál es tu libro favorito?

-Cumbres borrascosas y todos los libros de Jane Austin.-Dijo sin dudar.-Cuando tenía catorce años mi madre me regaló una colección con seis de sus libros, fue el día más feliz de mi vida.

De pronto, su mirada se ensombreció, y desvió la vista.

-¿Estás bien?

Soltó una risita nerviosa y sacudió la cabeza.

-Estoy bien.

-Cuéntame.

Se mordió el labio, mientras paseaba sus grandes ojos marrones por mi rostro con nerviosismo.

-Es solo que… mi madre nos abandonó a mí y a mí padre dos semanas después de eso. Y recién ahora entiendo el significado de los libros. Un regalo de despedida.-Comentó con amargura.-No entiendo cómo no se me ocurrió antes.

Inspiré hondo, sintiendo parte del dolor que en ese momento inundaba sus ojos.

-Quizás quería que tuvieras algo para recordarla.

-¿Y qué tal si yo no quería recordarla?-Susurró con un hilo de voz, y me apresuré a estrecharla entre mis brazos cuando una pequeña lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, posando una mano sobre su nuca y acariciándola con suavidad.-Lo siento, en serio. No…Dios, hace años que no lloro por eso, ¿Por qué lo recuerdo ahora?-Murmuró, molesta consigo misma.

-No lo sientas, es perfectamente entendible.

Sacudió la cabeza mientras se apoyaba en mi pecho.

-Draco…

-¿Sí, Hermione?

-Tengo sueño.

-Duérmete, cariño.

Se acomodó mejor entre mis brazos, suspirando.

-¿Draco…?

-¿Sí?

-¿Hablabas en serio?

-¿Cuándo?

-Hoy. Le dijiste a ese hombre que debía estar aquí porque…porque era tuya. ¿Hablabas en serio?

-Por supuesto que sí.

-¿Por qué dices que soy tuya?

-Porque lo eres. Ahora duérmete.-Murmuré, mientras la estrechaba más fuerte entre mis brazos.

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**Infinitas gracias por leerme.**

**¡Besos a todas! Emma.**

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

Gracias por leer!

Recuerden:

5 reviews = actualización **INMEDIATA**!

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :P


	7. VII

_Hermione._

-Hermione, despierta. Vamos, pequeña, hemos llegado-Fruncí el ceño ante el fuerte rayo de sol que me dio de lleno en la cara.

-Tengo calor-Me quejé.

-Lo sé, estamos en la otra punta del mundo, es verano aquí. Si te bajaras del coche, podrías quitarte la chaqueta-Abrí los ojos, para fijarlos en Draco, que estaba parado al lado del coche, sosteniendo la puerta abierta frente a mí.

Esperen, ¿En qué momento habíamos llegado a un coche?

-¿No estábamos en un avión?-Pregunté, mientras me bajaba del coche ayudada por su mano.

-Eso fue hace tres horas. Eres una verdadera dormilona.

Ignoré su broma en cuanto mis ojos se posaron sobre la colosal estructura que se alzaba frente a nosotros.

La casa estaba completamente construida en madera, vidrio y ladrillo visto, lo que la hacía confundirse con la abundante vegetación.

-¿Estamos en Brasil?

-Algo así.

-Siempre quise conocer Brasil…-Susurré, girándome sobre mis talones al sentir el rugido de las olas detrás de nosotros.- ¡Oh, cielos!

Draco intentó sujetarme por el codo, pero me sacudí y comencé a correr hacia el mar.

Cuando dejé el camino de madera detrás, la arena caliente me quemó los pies, pero no me importó y seguí corriendo hasta que el agua del océano mojó mis tobillos.

-Esto es perfecto-Susurré, y luego comencé a reír como una desquiciada. El agua era completamente transparente, y la arena blanca resplandecía al sol.

Tuve la súbita sensación de estar en el paraíso.

-Hermione, vuelve aquí.

-Jódete.-Grité, mientras reía al ver un par de cangrejos sobre la arena.

Me quité la chaqueta, tirándola sobre la arena y sintiendo el alivio instantáneo.

-Podrás venir a la playa más tarde, ahora ven aquí.

La voz de Draco se volvía cada vez más cercana, y me giré sobre mis talones para fruncirle el ceño.

-¿Puedes dejar de molestar? Muchas gracias.

Volví a girarme, pero no me perdí de su ceja alzada y su expresión azorada.

-Muy bien, señorita. Es suficiente. A casa.-Murmuró mientras me volvía a cargar.

-¡No! ¡Pero quiero meterme al mar!

-Deja de gritar. Lo harás más tarde.

-Eres peor que un padre.

-Y tú eres peor que una niña mimada.

-Por supuesto que no soy mimada-Me quejé, ofendida.

Draco se limitó a reírse y caminar hasta la casa con tranquilidad.

El lugar parecía desierto.

-¿Hay alguien más aquí?

-Hay dos empleados que viven en una casa en la otra punta de la Isla, nadie más.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es una Isla privada.

Me depositó sobre el fresco suelo de mármol de la casa, y me señaló hacia un pasillo.

-Ve a la última habitación de la derecha, hay ropa para ti allí.-Asentí distraída, y me volteé, pero Draco tomó mi mandíbula con una mano, obligándole a mirarlo-Y recuerda que estamos en una isla. Nada de intentar escapar, no estoy de humor para tonterías, ¿Entendiste?

-Suéltame que me lastimas.

-¿Entendiste?

-¡Sí, idiota, ahora suéltame!

Me soltó y no separó sus ojos se mí mientras me dirigía refunfuñando hacia la habitación.

Ese hombre era un bruto, decidí mientras me frotaba la mandíbula.

La habitación era de ensueño. Una pared estaba por completo echa de vidrio, y las vistas al océano eran preciosas.

La cama era de madera clara, y estaba recubierta con un acolchado color arena. Sobre ella había una gigantesca maleta negra, y la abrí con reservas.

Santo Cielo.

Allí adentro había más ropa que en mi propio armario.

¿En qué momento Draco había conseguido todo eso?

Con una risa, recordé lo que Wendell siempre…

Wendell.

¡Wendell!

De un salto, volví corriendo hacia donde antes estaba Draco, y lo encontré hablando por teléfono en algún otro idioma. No me tomé la molestia de distinguir cuál antes de gritar.

-¡Wendell!-Draco me miro con el ceño fruncido, pero no dejó de hablar-¡Wendell!

Bufando, murmuró algo más y cortó la comunicación.

-No, linda, mi nombre es Draco. Dra-co.

Grité frustrada. A momentos odiaba su humor sarcástico.

-¡Mi padre es Wendell! ¡Cielos, no puedo creer que me olvidé de él! Debe estar como loco, debes dejarme llamarlo, debo llamarlo, ¡Ahora!-Grité mientras me acercaba a él, intentando parecer lo suficientemente desesperada como para que me dejara llamar a mi padre.

-¿Para qué quieres llamarlo?-Preguntó, como si no le encontrara sentido a mi pedido.

-¡Porque es mi padre! Oh, Dios, me asesinará. Debo llamarlo y decirle que estoy…-Considerándolo bien, no era conveniente decir que 'estaba bien', así que me callé en el último segundo-Que estoy viva. Y que no se debe preocupar por mí.

Draco sonrió torcidamente.

-¿No debe hacerlo?

Fruncí el ceño.

-En realidad, sí debería, pero ya sabes, no quiero que una mafia persiga a mi padre por intentar encontrar a su hija. Prefiero mantenerlo alejado de todo esto-_Alejado de ti._

Draco lo consideró durante unos segundos.

-Bien.-Antes de que siquiera pudiera decir 'gracias', se acercó demasiado a mí, pegando su frente con la mía y posando una de sus manos en mi nuca-Pero déjame advertirte, Hermione, que si dices una palabra de más, te arrepentirás.

-¿Por qué siempre que me amenazas usas ese tono?-Pregunté en un susurro, haciéndolo sonreír.

-Porque suena más formal.

-Detesto ese tono.

-Es más serio, Hermione. ¿Has entendido lo que te dije sobre la llamada?

-¿Has entendido sobre mantener a tu mafia alejada de mi padre?

Draco presionó sus labios contra los míos durante unos segundos, y por poco casi pierdo el control.

Debía dejar de hacer eso, o enloquecería.

-Toma.-Extendió su teléfono celular hacia mí.-Debes marcar la característica de Inglaterra antes.

-Lo sé-Susurré, mientras buscaba algún tipo de botón en el aparato-¿Cómo se supone que debo marcar en esta cosa?-Pregunté frustrada, y Draco se carcajeó, quitándome el celular de las manos.

Luego de apretar la pantalla un par de veces, me lo devolvió con un marcador numérico allí.

Marqué el número, y esperé con impaciencia durante tres tonos.

-Hable.

Suspiré al escuchar la voz de mi padre.

-¿Papá? Papá, soy Hermione.

Draco estiró una mano, y tocó la pantalla con suavidad. Inmediatamente se activó el altavoz. Rodé los ojos.

-¿Hermione?-La voz de mi padre nos inundó la estancia-¿Por qué me llamas desde un número privado?

-Es que no es mi teléfono. Es el de un…-Miré a Draco unos segundos-¿Amigo? Un amigo. Es el teléfono de un amigo.

-¿En dónde estás?

-En…-Draco formó la palabra 'vacaciones' con los labios, y yo asentí-Me tomé unas pequeñas vacaciones.

-¿En dónde estás?-Repitió.

-Eso no importa, papá. En realidad no estoy en un lugar fijo. Sólo llamaba para decirte que estoy bien y que si no me comunico contigo por un par de semanas, no te vuelvas loco-Draco arqueó una ceja cuando dije lo de un par de semanas, y me estremecí ante la clara intención de su mirada. Estaría allí más tiempo que 'un par de semanas'.

-Por supuesto que me volveré loco, Hermione. Eres mi hija, debo saber dónde estás.

-Papá, ya tengo veintitrés años, puedo cuidar de mí misma.

-Veintidós.-Rodé los ojos y Draco sonrió ampliamente.

-Lo que sea.

-¿Es decir que no pasarás tu cumpleaños conmigo?

-Esto… No. De veras lo siento, papá.-Carraspeé, intentando tragar el enorme nudo que se formó en mi garganta.-Estaré bien, lo prometo. Te llamaré cuando vuelva, ¿Sí?

La voz me falló, y esperé, asustada de que mi padre lo hubiera notado.

-Está bien…-Murmuró, no muy convencido.-Llámame cuando tengas oportunidad, hija.

-Lo haré. Te…-Tragué, e inspiré profundo, ignorando las lágrimas que me inundaron los ojos-Te amo, papá.

-Y yo te amo a ti, hija.

Corté el teléfono segundos antes de que un sollozo se escapara de mi garganta.

Draco me quitó el teléfono y acarició mis mejillas, secando mis lágrimas con sus pulgares.

-No llores.

Sacudí la cabeza, y giré sobre mis talones para dirigirme a la habitación nuevamente.

La llamada a mi padre me había hecho caer de vuelta en la realidad.

Y había sido una caída dura.

Aquello no era una historia de amor. Ese lugar no era un paraíso. Y Draco Malfoy no era un hombre dulce.

Esto era un secuestro. Este lugar era una celda, y Draco Malfoy era un mafioso. Un mafioso secuestrador.

_Y que aparte está más fuerte que-_

Me obligué a no desviar mis pensamientos mientras me encerraba en el baño, y sin siquiera echar una ojeada a los lujos del lugar me interné en la ducha.

Esto era un crimen. Punto final.

...

_Draco._

No debería haberla dejado hacer esa llamada.

Antes de hablar con su padre estaba bien. Se reía.

Ahora lo único que escuchaba al otro lado de la puerta eran sollozos ahogados por el ruido de la regadera.

Detestaba escucharla llorar.

Y detestaba aún más saber que yo era el motivo de aquel llanto.

No lo soportaba, pero, ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

¿Dejarla ir?

Por supuesto que no.

No podía dejarla ir. No todavía.

Volví a pasar una mano por mi cabello, con desesperación.

No podía dejarla ir, de la misma forma en la que no podría mantenerla a mi lado por mucho más tiempo.

Hermione era frágil. Y mi mundo era demasiado peligroso para alguien como ella. Demasiado brutal.

Fruncí el ceño ante ese pensamiento, que solo logró hacerme recordar la trágica imagen de mi madre y mi padre, ambos desangrados en el suelo de mi habitación.

No podía mantenerla en un lugar así.

No cuando Tom Marvolo todavía estaba detrás de mí.

Inspiré hondo.

Debería dejarla ir.

Pero no ahora. No todavía.

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**¡Muchas gracias por leerme! Besos a todas. **

**Emma.**

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

Gracias por leer!

Gracias por todos sus reviews, no tengo tiempo para responderlos, pero amo cada uno de ellos!

No creo que sea necesario repetirlo, pero lo haré:

5 reviews = actualización **INMEDIATA**!

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :P


	8. VIII

_Draco._

-Necesitas dejarme ir.-Quité mi brazo derecho de mis ojos, para fijarlos en Hermione, que se encontraba envuelta por una gigantesca toalla, parada justo al lado de la cama en donde yo estaba acostado.

-¿Cómo dices?-El hecho de saber que debajo de esa toalla, atada por un inestable nudo, Hermione estaba desnuda, me hizo estremecer, y sentí el primitivo impulso de arrojarla sobre la cama y hacerla mía de una vez.

-Que debes dejarme ir.

Suspiré.

-Y de vuelta a la fase uno…-Susurré, mientras volvía a cubrirme el rostro con un brazo, bloqueando los rayos de sol que entraban por aquel enorme ventanal.

-Draco, hablo en serio. Esto está mal.

Bufando, me puse de pie, y quedé a tan solo unos cuantos centímetros de su cabeza. Sonreí al reparar en la gran diferencia de estatura.

-Cariño…-Susurré, tomando su mentón entre mis dedos y alzándole la barbilla.- ¿Acaso escuchaste algo de lo que te dije durante el viaje? Soy un mafioso. Ma-fio-so. Y ser un mafioso, no se encuentra entre una de las profesiones más honorables del planeta.

-Pero tú me dijiste que no secuestrabas mujeres.

-Y no lo hago. Ese no es mi negocio.

-Dices que no lo haces y sin embargo, aquí estoy.

-Dijiste 'mujeres', en plural. No secuestro a muchas mujeres. Solo secuestré a una.-Sonreí angelicalmente, y me giré hacia la valija, atrayéndola hacia nosotros.-Ahora vístete de una vez.

Sus enormes pozos chocolates chispearon de picardía durante unos segundos, y luego sonrió lentamente.

-¿Tanto te afecta verme así, Draco?

Sonreí, tenso, y me agaché hasta quedar a su altura. Nuestras narices se rozaban cuando hablé.

-Si vuelves a desafiarme de esa forma, pequeña, tendrás que hacerte cargo de las consecuencias. Y créeme, no creo que quieras hacerlo. Vístete, y ve hacia el comedor.

Me giré, dejándola allí, con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas ruborizadas.

-¿Necesita algo más, señor Malfoy?-Levanté la vista hacia Ann, nuestra cocinera dentro de la isla, que me miraba con algo parecido a la ansiedad.

-No, Ann. Muchas gracias-Le respondí mientras me sentaba en la punta de la mesa, repleta de diferentes comidas.

-Adiós, señor.

-Adiós, Ann.

Fijé la vista en el océano que se divisaba a lo lejos, y suspiré, recordando los momentos felices que había vivido durante mi infancia en aquel lugar.

No la sentí llegar, pero cuando giré la vista, Hermione, usando un precioso vestido playero con flores azules, estaba sentada frente a mí, mirándome pensativa.

-Estás triste.-Susurró.

Fruncí el ceño.

-Claro que no.

-Sí lo estás.

-¿Por qué piensas que estoy triste?

-Tu mirada. Es como si se hubiera oscurecido, y tienes un aire nostálgico.

Me sorprendí de lo observadora que era, pero preferí reservarme ese pensamiento.

-No estaba triste. Solo estaba pensando-Dije, y Hermione prefirió dar por cerrado el tema.

-¿Quién preparó todo esto?-Preguntó, observando la enorme cantidad de platos.

-Ann, la cocinera.

-Ann, la cocinera…-Repitió.- ¿Acaso pensó Ann la cocinera que éramos cincuenta personas?

Solté una carcajada.

-La verdad es que no sé qué comidas te gustan y cuáles no, por lo que le dije que preparara un poco de cada una.-Hermione asintió, pensativa, pero no tomó nada de la mesa.- ¿No comerás?

-No tengo hambre.

-Hace más de un día que estamos viajando. De seguro que tienes hambre.

-No quiero comer.

La observé durante unos instantes.

Tenía la mirada gacha, y los labios fruncidos.

-¿Una huelga de hambre? ¿En serio?-Le pregunté, adivinando sus intenciones. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, y resopló.-No te dejaré hacerlo.

-¿¡Y a ti qué te importa!?

-Come, Hermione.

-No.

-Lo harás.-Me levanté de mi silla, para sentarme junto a ella.

Intentó zafarse, chillando, cuando la tomé en brazos y la senté en mi regazo.

-¿Qué haces? Suéltame, ¡Hablo en serio!

-Yo también hablo en serio. No te dejaré hacer semejante idiotez. Demasiado delgada estás ya como para encima negarte a comer.

Me miró, indignada ante mi comentario, pero preferí ignorarla.

Tomé un pedazo de carne asada, y lo acerqué a su boca.

Hermione giró la cabeza hacia otro lado. Suspirando, tomé su rostro con mi mano libre, mientras acariciaba su mandíbula.

-Abre la boca…-Sus ojos me miraron, muy abiertos, mientras paseaba mi pulgar entre sus carnosos labios.-Vamos, pequeña-Murmuré, y sus labios se abrieron involuntariamente, a la vez que sus pequeños dientes rozaban mi dedo.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, hice que el pedazo de comida entrara en su boca, y Hermione pareció despertar, mientras me fruncía el ceño.

-Eso no fue justo.

-¿Qué no lo fue?

-Eso que hiciste.

-¿Qué hice?

Me sorprendí al sentir el impacto de su pequeño puño contra mi hombro, y luego rompí a reír. Ella de verdad esperaba que aquel golpecito me doliera. Era tan dulce.

-Imbécil.

-¿Vas a comer o tendré que seguir haciendo esto?-_Ni que te costara._

-¡Así que aceptas que estabas haciendo algo!

-Come.

Sus ojos me miraron fijamente durante lo que parecieron segundos, y no me resistí al impulso de alisar su dulce ceño con una mano.

-Bien.-Suspirando, se bajó de mi regazo y tomó sus cubiertos.

Odié sentirme levemente decepcionado, y vacío ante la falta de su contacto.

Suspiré, volviendo a mi lugar anterior.

Debería aprender a controlarme mejor.

…

_Hermione._

-¿Puedo ir a la playa?

-¿Por qué estás tan obsesionada con la playa?

Rodé los ojos mientras tamborileaba con un pie sobre el piso, mirando a Draco fijamente.

-Porque nunca antes había estado en la playa.

Sus ojos se despegaron de la portátil que sostenía sobre su regazo, y los fijó en mí.

-¿Nunca?

-Nunca.

Lo vi suspirar, volviendo a bajar la vista hacia el computador. Luego de unos segundos, y lo que pareció una expresión de resignación, cerró la portátil y la depositó sobre la mesa de café.

-Bien.

-¡Sí!-Salí corriendo hacia el enorme ventanal que daba a la playa, y tomé el pomo, intentando abrirlo hacia adentro.-Esto está cerrado con llave-Me quejé, para luego quedar paralizada al sentir el duro pecho de Draco contra mi espalda.

Su mano se posó sobre la mía encima del pomo, y lo deslizó hacia la derecha, abriendo la puerta…corrediza.

Me mordí el labio, esperando el comentario sarcástico, pero lo único que percibía fue la tibia respiración de Draco chocando contra mi cuello.

Me apresuré a avanzar hasta que el agua mojó mis pies, y me quedé contemplando las olas que se formaban en el océano con fijeza.

-¿Piensas meterte?

Draco se paró a mi derecha, con las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans color gris claro, y las mangas de su camisa blanca arremangadas.

-Creo que sí.

-¿Tienes bañador?

-Sip. Dentro de esa maleta había como cinco.-Sentí su mirada ahora fija en mí, y lo miré con una ceja alzada.- ¿Qué?

-Estoy esperando.

-¿A qué?-No me respondió, sino que siguió mirándome fijamente.-Date la vuelta.-Soltó una carcajada, pero no se giró-He dicho que te des la vuelta.

-No pienso darme la vuelta.

-Entonces no me meteré.

-Bien, yo tengo todo el tiempo del mundo-Sentenció, mientras se sentaba en la arena y se quitaba los zapatos.

Suspiré, mientras observaba el mar.

Deseaba meterme. Pero no lo dejaría verme en bañador.

_¿Recuerdas de la vez que te arrancó la toalla? Querida, te vio en circunstancias mucho peores._

Suspiré. Mi conciencia tenía razón.

En un rápido movimiento, me quité el vestido por la cabeza y comencé a correr hacia el agua.

Chillé cuando noté lo fresca que estaba, pero no me detuve hasta llegar a donde el agua me daba al cuello.

Al girarme, clavé mis ojos en Draco, que me sonreía divertido.

Sacudí la cabeza.

No le daría importancia.

Había decidido fingir que aquello no era más que un mal sueño. Algo pasajero. Dentro de poco yo volvería a estar en casa, en Londres, viviendo en mi viejo departamento con Angelina. Entonces, ¿Por qué no disfrutar ahora?

_Porque te tienen secuestrada._

Sacudí la cabeza, ignorando ese pensamiento.

Dentro de poco todo pasaría. Y mientras tanto, intentaría vivir esto de la forma menos dolorosa posible. Aceptándolo.

Me sumergí en el agua, perdiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos.

No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo pasé allí, nadando, flotando, y mirando el horizonte, pero pareció una eternidad.

Agotada, comencé a caminar hacia la orilla, y me ruboricé al notar la mirada de Draco fija en mí, igual que todo el rato en el que había estado nadando.

¿Pensaría que intentaría escaparme nadando? Ni yo era tan estúpida.

Solo cuando estuve a pocos metros de él, noté que su mirada no estaba fija en mí, sino en algún punto fijo más allá.

Su rostro volvía a tener aquella expresión nostálgica y agónica que en el almuerzo, y odié la forma en la que mi corazón se estrujo.

-Vuelves a estar triste.-Susurré, mientras me sentaba en la arena a su lado.

-¿Cómo lo notas?-Su voz sonaba distraída, como si su mente estuviera muy lejos de allí. No apartó su vista del horizonte.

-Lo noto.

-Nadie nunca lo nota.

-Nadie nunca se fija.

-¿Y tú te fijaste?-Ahora sí que volteó a mirarme, taladrándome con sus brillantes ojos grises.

-Sí, lo hice.-Susurré.

Paseó sus ojos por mi cuerpo, y me sentí extrañamente desnuda.

Palpé el borde del sostén azul del bañador, comprobando que todo estaba en su lugar.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Porqué…Qué?

-¿Por qué te fijaste?-Sus ojos me mantenían clavada allí, y no podía retirar la mirada.

-Responde a mi pregunta primero.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Estás triste?-Draco suspiró, y apartó sus ojos de los míos, dejándome algo descolocada.

-No estoy triste. Solo estoy…Nostálgico.

-¿Qué extrañas?

-A mi familia.-Por la expresión que hizo luego de soltar aquello, no había pensado antes de hablar, y ahora se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

-¿Katie no es tu familia?

-Katie es mi hermana adoptiva. Antes tenía otra familia.

-¿Solías venir aquí con ellos?

-Sí, solía hacerlo.

Me sorprendí al notar la gran diferencia que había entre el Draco de todos los días y este Draco.

Era como si una pared hubiese caído, y momentáneamente estuviera dejando de lado el sarcasmo y la frialdad para convertirse en alguien más.

Alguien vulnerable.

-¿Qué pasó con ellos?-Susurré, asustada de romper aquel momento.

-Los asesinaron.-Murmuró sin inflexiones, sin sentimientos. Simple objetividad. Volvía a ser el Draco de siempre.-Vamos a la casa.

Se levantó de un salto y me tendió una mano, que acepté, lamentando su brusco cambio de actitud.

...

_Draco._

-¡No puedo creer que ni siquiera se te pasara por la cabeza llamarme! Eres un imbécil, Draco.-Alejé el teléfono de mi oído para que la chillona voz de mi hermana no me dejara sordo.

-Katie, tranquilízate. Sabes que cuando gritas tu voz se pone insoportable.

-¡No me digas que me tranquilice, pedazo de animal! ¿¡Cómo está Hermione!? ¡No puedo creer que te la hayas llevado a Brasil! Pobre criatura, ¿Le has hecho daño? Si lo has hecho, juro que te asesinaré.

-Es decir, que están persiguiendo a tu hermano para asesinarlo, ¿Y a ti te preocupa más Hermione?

-Por supuesto que me preocupa más Hermione. No es más que una niña inocente. Tú eres un mafioso, estás acostumbrado a estas cosas. Ya sabes el dicho.

-No, no lo sé.

-'Yerba mala nunca muere'-Respondió, y yo solté una carcajada.

-Eres la peor hermana del mundo.

-Pásame con Hermione.- Ignoró mi comentario por completo.

-¿Para qué?

-Para saber si está bien.-Respondió, como si le hablara a alguien estúpido.

-Confía en mi palabra. Ella está perfectamente.

-Draco Malfoy, le darás el teléfono a Hermione en este instante. ¡YA!-Alejando por completo el teléfono de mi oído, caminé hacia la habitación, para encontrarme a Hermione echa un bollito en la esquina de la cama, completamente cubierta por las sábanas.

-Mi hermana quiere hablar contigo.-Le informé, y se levantó de un salto.

Su cabello estaba húmedo, y el pijama de dos partes que estaba usando se ajustaba a sus curvas de una manera deliciosa.

-¿Katie?-Preguntó en cuando apoyó el teléfono en su oído.-Sí, soy yo.-Caminé hasta el pequeño placard que cubría una de las esquinas y comencé a quitarme la remera por la cabeza.-Sí, estoy bien…-Pasé una mano por mis cabellos, todavía mojados luego del baño, mientras me giraba y avanzaba hacia la cama, bajo la confusa mirada de Hermione.-Sí, ahora tengo ropa. Katie, estoy bien… En serio, lo estoy. Bien. Bien, adiós.-Hermione depositó el teléfono sobre la mesita de noche, mientras alzaba una ceja en mi dirección-¿Qué crees que haces?

-Duermo-Respondí con obviedad.

-Pensé que esta era mi habitación.

-Y lo es. Es nuestra habitación.-Respondí, mirándola con cara de '¿Cuál es tu problema?'.

-No dormiremos juntos.-Sentenció.

-¿Según quién?

-Yo.

-Hermione, estoy muy cansado como para discutir contigo ahora, asique métete a la cama, y cállate de una vez.

La castaña frunció el ceño, pensativa.

Solté una risita cuando se giró sobre sus talones, dispuesta a marcharse.

Por supuesto, no llegó a tocar la puerta antes de que yo la cogiera en brazos y la llevara nuevamente hacia la cama.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Draco, no dormiré contigo!

-Sí, lo harás.

Me acosté sobre la cama, con ella aferrada a mi pecho, y nos tapé con el enorme acolchado.

Hermione se levantó para mirarme a la cara, clavándome su codo derecho en el brazo en el proceso.

Ouch.

-Lo siento-Susurró, y luego clavó sus ojos en mi rostro-…En realidad no lo hago. Te lo mereces.

-Claro que sí-Susurré indiferente, mientras volvía a estrecharla contra mi pecho.

-Draco, no-Se revolvió, volviendo a levantar la cabeza para mirarme con desesperación.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-No puedo dormir contigo, ¿No lo entiendes? No puedo, está mal, es algo completam-No la dejé continuar, porque alzando mi cabeza, sellé sus labios…con los míos.

Instintivamente, mi castaña abrió los suyos, dejándome el paso libre a su preciosa boca.

La besé durante unos cuantos segundos, delineando y mordiendo su labio inferior con suavidad.

El sabor de su boca era adictivo. Perfecto.

Me separé de ella cuando su respiración se volvió entrecortada, y con una mano en su cabeza, apoyé su cabeza en mi pecho.

-Duérmete.-Pensé que seguiría discutiendo, pero en lugar de eso, su pequeño cuerpo se relajó contra el mío.

La oí suspirar y murmurar algo sin sentido antes de caer dormida.

Allí, en el lugar donde pertenecía.

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

Gracias por leer!

Aprecio mucho sus reviews, aunque realmente esperaba más para esta magnífica historia…  
Así que demuestren que les gusta y dejen un review…

Las amo a todas!

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :P


	9. IX

_Hermione._

Abrí los ojos, y los volví a cerrar con fuerza cuando me cegó la luz de la habitación.

El ruido de la lluvia inundaba la habitación, pero aun así el día era muy luminoso.

Rodé sobre mi costado, palpando las sábanas.

Estaba sola.

Suspiré, y me decidí a abrir los ojos de una vez.

Las gotas al caer sobre el tejado era el único sonido que advertí, y me senté con lentitud.

Caminé hasta el enorme ventanal que cubría por entero la pared a mi izquierda.

Las gotitas de lluvia bajaban por el vidrio con lentitud.

Adoraba la lluvia.

No pude evitar sonreír, al ver la hermosa postal del océano atlántico unos cuantos metros más allá, inquieto bajo la tormenta.

Me pregunté qué hora sería, pero no pude encontrar ninguna clase de reloj en la habitación.

Con un suspiro, decidí que era hora de buscar a Draco.

_Cuando está, no lo soportas. Cuando no está, lo buscas._

Lo sé, era extraña.

-¿Draco?-Asomé la cabeza por la puerta, pero el pasillo estaba desierto. Seguí caminando hasta la sala, la entrada, el comedor y la cocina, pero no había rastros del rubio-¿Draco? Draco, tengo hambre…

Nada.

Me acerqué hacia el ventanal de la sala, observando la lluvia, que caía con cada vez más fuerza.

-Draco-Canturreé-Aparece, o tendré que intentar escaparme…-En el mismísimo instante en que un rayo rugió en el cielo, los brazos de alguien rodearon mi cintura. Comencé a chillar, y a debatirme.

-Shh, tranquila. Hermione, basta. Quédate quieta, demonios-Me giré con rapidez, para encontrarme con Draco, quién me sostenía en sus brazos con fuerza.

-Eres tú.

Draco alzó una ceja.

-Sí, lo era la última vez que me fijé.

No pude evitar recargar mi cabeza en su pecho, mientras sentía los fuertes latidos de mi agitado corazón.

-Te busqué por toda la casa y no te encontré.

-Estaba duchándome.

-No, no lo estabas.

-No lo estaba haciendo en la habitación. No quería despertarte.

Con un ceño, reparé en su cabello mojado.

-Ah.

-¿Te asustó no encontrarme?-Preguntó, con la insinuación de una sonrisa torcida.

-Claro que no.-Me separé de él con brusquedad.- No.

-Ajá…-Soltó una carcajada, pero no dijo nada más.- ¿Has desayunado?

-Pues…no.

-Vamos-Pasó una mano por mi cuello, para finalmente posarla sobre mi nuca.

-No me gusta que me sujeten de esa manera.-Protesté mientras me guiaba hacia el comedor-Me siento…-_¿Dominada?_-mal.

Draco soltó una leve risa, y dejando una última caricia en mi nuca, bajó su mano hasta mi baja espalda.

-¿Mejor?

-Mejor sería si no me tocases.

-Oh, es que no puedo evitarlo-Comentó sarcástico.

-Claro. Soy irresistible, lo sé.

Draco soltó una risita, y luego se puso serio.

-Lo eres.-Murmuró, mientras corría una silla, para que yo me sentara frente a la mesa, tapizada de diferentes comidas.

-Ann la cocinera no desiste, ¿Eh?

Antes de que pudiera responderme, el teléfono celular de Draco comenzó a sonar estridentemente.

-Vuelvo en un segundo.-Murmuró, antes de girarse sobre sus talones y alejarse.

Cogí un poco de fruta, y comencé a comer, sin despegar mí vista de Draco, que hablaba animadamente por teléfono, caminando de un lado al otro.

Era alto. Extremadamente alto, y algo en su forma de caminar, de pararse, lo hacía resaltar.

Era un hombre con una increíble seguridad en sí mismo.

Su boca adquiría una mueca sarcástica y arrogante cuando discutía, y sus ojos refulgían peligrosamente.

Era un hombre de cuidado, se podía notar a mares de distancia.

Durante unos segundos, sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, y su expresión cambió por completo. Su boca dibujó una dulce sonrisa, y sus ojos se suavizaron.

No pude evitar sonreír levemente, sintiendo como el corazón me daba un vuelco.

Desvié la vista, roja ante el hecho de que me había cachado mirándolo con fijeza.

Luego de un par de minutos, lo sentí correr una silla a mi lado, y sentarse allí.

-¿Estás bien?-Asentí levemente.-Tendré que irme hoy.-Ahora sí que lo miré, estupefacta.

-¿Te irás?

-Solo por hoy. Volveré a la noche.

-¿A dónde?

-Al continente.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tengo que resolver algunos asuntos.

-¿Qué asuntos?

-Se acabaron las preguntas por hoy.-Se puso de pie-¿Terminaste tu desayuno?

-Sí.

-Bien.-Tomó mi mano, ayudándome a levantarme.

-¿Y qué haré aquí?

-Tienes libros, y… Ah, no, no tienes la playa-Susurró más para sí mismo que para mí, y luego se volteó a mirarme con un brillo intenso en su mirada.-Será solo un día.

-Pero…

-¿Pero?

Suspiré.

-Nada.

Su sonrisa se expandió todavía más, mostrando sus perfectos y alineados dientes blancos.

-Será solo un día-Repitió.

-Como sea.-No sé por qué maldito motivo me sentía tan abatida, pero no podía evitarlo, y me giré, preparada para tirarme en la cama y no salir de allí en todo el día.

-Ven aquí.-Los fuertes brazos de Draco rodearon mi cintura, y me hizo girar, para luego levantarme del suelo.

Quedé a su altura, y contuve la respiración, a sabiendas de lo que pasaría a continuación.

-¿No piensas darme un beso de despedida?-Murmuró con un mohín, rozando mi nariz con la suya.

Sacudí la cabeza, negando.

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque me dejarás aquí sola, aburriéndome-Soltó una suave carcajada, que me puso la piel de gallina.

-Prometo compensártelo cuando vuelva-Susurró justo antes de rozar mis labios con los suyos.

Y como siempre que hacía eso, perdí el control sobre mí misma, y abrí la boca, permitiéndole total acceso a ella.

Sus labios danzaban sobre los míos, enviando pequeñas ondas de calor y electricidad a lo largo de mi cuerpo.

Su lengua rozó la mía, en un pequeñísimo contacto, y sus dientes mordieron mi labio inferior.

-Recuerda…-Susurró de forma entrecortada cuando se separó unos milímetros de mí- Que esto es una isla. Puedes correr todo lo que quieras, nena, pero siempre terminarás en el mismo lugar.

-¿Y dónde es eso?

-Junto a mí.

...

_Draco._

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no fue la policía la que registró mi puta casa?

Caminé alrededor de una de mis oficinas en Latinoamérica, mientras mantenía el celular pegado a mi oído.

-No lo fue, Draco. Pensamos que Tom estaba trabajando para ellos, y que los traería con él, pero no fue así.

-¿Quién estuvo allí?

-Tom con sus hombres.

Golpeé el escritorio con un puño, haciendo saltar los objetos que descansaban sobre él.

-No jodas.

-No lo hago. Cuando no te encontraron estaban muy enfadados.

-¿Alguna baja?

-Seamus. Intentó detenerlos en cuánto comenzaron a registrar la casa. Le pegaron un tiro-Gruñí.

-Los haré mierda.

-No hay nada que deseé más, Draco, pero esto nos ha jodido todos los planes. ¿Qué haremos ahora? Si descubren a nuestros infiltrados…

-No lo harán. Da el primer golpe, Blaise. Quiero hacerle saber que no pienso dejar esto así como así.

-Draco, necesitamos más tiempo…

-No, no lo necesitamos. Ya estamos listos para esto. Hazlo. Tom Marvolo verá como su imperio se viene abajo antes de morir, Blaise, y cuando esté desesperado, allí será cuando lo mate.

Blaise soltó un leve suspiro.

-¿Voy detrás de los prostíbulos?

-Sí.

-¿Las libero a todas?

-Exacto. Y asesina a quien quiera que sea el encargado allí.

-Bien. ¿Dónde estás en este momento?

-En Río de Janeiro. Vine a las oficinas aquí para hacer los últimos arreglos con unos negocios en Latinoamérica. En un par de horas estaré de vuelta en Isla Cobre.

-¿Cómo está…la muchacha?-Suspiré.

-Ella está bien. Y no, no la violé, ni la golpeé, ni la sometí de ninguna otra manera.

-Hey, no dije nada.

-Pero estabas por hacerlo.-Rodé los ojos.- Encárgate de lo que te dije, Blaise. Adiós.

-Adiós, Draco.

Corté la comunicación, y respiré hondo.

El día se me había hecho increíblemente largo, y no me gustó darme cuenta de que era debido a que no tenía a Hermione cerca.

Esa mañana, al levantarme, había que tenido ir directo a la ducha, a intentar calmar un poco mi excitación. Y ahora, necesitaba verla. Saber que estaba bien.

Bufé.

No podía permitir que una niñita me distrajera de mi principal objetivo, pero era simplemente inevitable.

Deseaba volver a Isla Cobre, ahora mismo.

...

Solo volví a respirar profundo cuando puse un pie en la entrada de la casa.

-¿Hermione?-Dirigí mis pasos hacia la habitación, y fruncí el ceño cuando no la encontré allí-¿Hermione? Mier-

-Hola.-La animada voz sonó a mis espaldas, y me giré para encontrarme a mi castaña, vestida con un sweater gris gigante, que llegaba hasta casi sus rodillas- ¿Qué estabas diciendo?-Preguntó divertida.

-Nada.

-Oh, yo creo que sí, era algo así como 'Mier… ¿da?'-Sacudí la cabeza mientras me acercaba a ella, y Hermione soltó una risita-¿Te asustó no encontrarme?-Imitó la pregunta que yo mismo había hecho aquella mañana con fingida inocencia.

-Eres un pequeño diablillo-Susurré mientras la tomaba en brazos.

-¿Tienes idea de qué hora es? Estuve todo el día buscando un maldito reloj en esta casa, y no encontré ninguno.

Solté una carcajada mientras me estiraba en la cama, estrechándola contra mi pecho, sintiendo el alivio instantáneo que me brindaba tenerla en mis brazos.

-Mi madre nos hacía viajar aquí cada vez que la rutina nos superaba. Según ella, este era un lugar sin tiempo, sin obligaciones ni presiones.

-¿Y por eso no hay ningún reloj aquí?

-Exacto.-La vi meditar la idea durante unos segundos.

-Me parece una idea genial-Soltó, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hueco de mi hombro.

-Supongo que sí.-Saqué mi celular del bolsillo.-Son las once de la noche, ¿Qué haces despierta?

-Te esperaba.-Respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, y sentí cómo mi corazón se estrujaba en su lugar.

Nos giré sobre la cama, quedando sobre ella. Hermione me miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Apoyé mis codos a ambos lados de su cara, mientras besaba su frente, con un suave roce.

-¿Me extrañaste?

-Draco…-Susurró mi nombre como si fuera un una oración, un ancla en el medio de la tormenta.

-¿Sí, nena?-Susurré, besando la comisura de sus labios.

-Te-Tengo miedo.

-¿De qué?

-De ti.

Me separé unos centímetros para mirarla a los ojos.

-No.-Susurré.-No me temes a mí. No a mí. Sabes que nunca te lastimaría, pequeña. Nunca lo haría.-Agaché la cabeza, besando el lugar en el que su pulso latía desenfrenado.-Lo sabes, ¿Verdad?

Hermione inspiró, y asintió levemente.

-No entiendo muy bien por qué, pero… Lo sé.

Luego de depositar un último beso sobre sus sonrosados labios, me giré, volviendo a acostarla sobre mi pecho.

-Duerme, pequeña.

...

_Hermione._

Volví a apoyar mi cabeza sobre el pecho de Draco, suspirando.

Nunca había estado tan confundida en mi vida.

Odiaba sentirme así, odiaba no saber qué camino tomar.

Draco me volvía loca, y había llegado la hora de aceptarlo.

Adoraba su aroma, adoraba su cabello, sus ojos, su sarcasmo, y sus besos. Lo adoraba.

Pero era él, Draco. Era mi secuestrador.

_Se-cues-tra-dor._

Todo sería más fácil si mi secuestrador fuera alguien viejo. O gordo. O si simplemente no fuera tan espectacular.

Suspiré.

Aquello no estaba bien, pero no podía evitarlo.

No quería evitarlo.

Cuando había estado allí, acostada, con Draco encima de mí, había tomado plena conciencia de la situación.

Draco era fuerte, muy fuerte. Y yo… pues no lo era.

Él podría haber abusado de mí en cualquier momento, sin nada que se lo impidiera… Posiblemente, sin ni siquiera yo se lo impediría.

Pero no lo había hecho. Se había mantenido fiel a su palabra.

Aspiré hondo su aroma a madera, loción de afeitar y algo muy masculino y típico de él, empapándome los pulmones con aquella fragancia, y sin tener ni una pista de qué haría de ahora en más.

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**Como verán, ya se está produciendo un gran acercamiento entre estos dos :3 En el próximo capítulo se va a comenzar a comprender mucho más qué es lo que pasó con la vida de Draco y qué papel tiene Tom en todo esto (: Saludos a todas, y muchas gracias.**

**¡Besos! Emma.**

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

Gracias por leer!

Reviews = Amor…

y actualización **INMEDIATA**!

:D

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :P


	10. X

_Hermione._

-Buenos días.-Abrí un ojo, para toparme con la mirada de Draco a solo un par de centímetros de la mía.

-Hola-Susurré, mientras me estiraba en la cama.

-¿Cómo dormiste?-Preguntó, en el mismo momento en el que yo tomaba conciencia de nuestra posición.

Estaba acostada sobre Draco, con una pierna a cada lado de su cintura, mientras uno de sus muslos se rozaba suavemente con aquél punto sensible entre mis piernas.

Roja como un tomate, me giré, hasta caer de espaldas sobre el colchón, ignorando la risita de Draco.

-Dormí bien. ¿Y tú?

-Perfectamente.-Su voz, algo más ronca que lo normal debido a que recién se levantaba, me erizó los bellos de los brazos.

Lo observé de reojo.

Sus ojos grises estaban algo entrecerrados, y sus cabellos revueltos me incitaban a pasar una mano por ellos. Su torso estaba desnudo, y no pude evitar pasear mi vista por él.

¿En qué momento se habría quitado la camisa?

Inspiré profundamente, mientras sentía unas suaves cosquillas en mi abdomen.

-¿Ves algo que te guste?

Levanté la vista de golpe, para toparme con sus ojos clavados en mí, mientras me sonreía divertido.

-Eres increíblemente egocéntrico-Susurré mientras me giraba, dándole la espalda para levantarme de la cama.

Me cogió por la cintura en el último momento, y me atrajo hasta que mi espalda chocó contra su pecho.

-Pero te gusto.

-Pff.

-Hermione…-Susurró, mientras sus labios se deslizaban por mi cuello-Te deseo.

-Draco, no.-Intenté sonar firme, pero mi voz era un tembloroso susurro en ese momento.

-Dilo. Te gusto.

-No.

-Eres una mentirosa.

-Draco…-Pegué un respingo cuando su mano izquierda encontró uno de mis pechos, y lo apretó cariñosamente.

Dios santo. Nunca había sentido nada parecido con solo un toque.

-Dilo.-Siguió acariciando mi pezón con su pulgar por sobre el sweater, haciéndome jadear.-Dímelo, pequeña.

-¿Qué…Qué cosa?-Soltó una risita al notar el efecto que tenía sobre mí.

-Te gusto.

-…Sí.

-Perfecto.-Me soltó, y me giré para mirarlo, roja de furia. Estaba acostado, con ambos brazos detrás de la cabeza, sonriendo con suficiencia.

-¿Qué mierda fue eso?

-Necesitaba sacarte la verdad, y lo hice.

Bufé, levantándome de la cama.

Estaba acalorada.

Qué mierda. Estaba a punto de prenderme fuego.

Increíblemente incómoda, cerré la puerta del baño con un golpe, ignorando las risas de Draco a mis espaldas.

...

Salí del cuarto de baño, estrujando de mi cabello el agua sobrante.

Seguía lloviendo, y las gotitas empapaban el ventanal con insistencia.

Clavé mis ojos en la mesa de noche, en donde el teléfono celular de Draco sonaba ruidosamente.

-¡Draco!-Me acerqué al pequeño aparato, que rezaba 'Victoria' en la pantalla.- ¡Draco, te llaman!

No recibí respuesta, por lo que ignoré el aparato y me dediqué a vestirme.

Cinco minutos más tarde, el teléfono seguía sonando con insistencia, y con un bufido, me decidí a llevárselo a Draco.

-Esta cosa es insoportable.-Le informé mientras dejaba caer el aparato junto a él en el sofá.

Draco levantó la vista de su libro y me dedicó una de sus perfectas sonrisas torcidas.

-No eres una amante de la tecnología-Afirmó.

-Ni de lejos.-Susurré, mientras lo veía coger el teléfono y contestar.

-¿Victoria?-Draco sonrió, mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a pasearse por la habitación con el teléfono pegado al oído-¡Por supuesto que no me olvidé de ti!-Soltó una carcajada-¿Años? Estás exagerando, fueron un par de semanas.-Me dejé caer sobre el sillón, mientras pretendía ignorarlo, ojeando el libro que había estado leyendo. Era _Emilio _de Rousseau-Por supuesto que te extraño, cariño. En cuanto vuelva a Inglaterra te iré a buscar-Soltó una carcajada, y siguió hablando.

No escuché qué decía, porque en ese momento me levanté del sillón y abrí el ventanal, dispuesta a salir de la casa.

-¿Hermione?

Al girarme, Draco me miraba con una ceja alzada, mientras mantenía el celular alejado de su oído.

-¿Qué?

-¿A dónde vas?

-A caminar.-No esperé su respuesta, y me alejé de allí en dirección a la playa.

Las gotas de lluvia me mojaron, e ignoré a Draco cuando me llamó por mi nombre a gritos.

_Cariño._

La había llamado 'cariño'.

¿Y qué otra cosa podía esperar?

Draco era un hombre joven, apuesto, y adinerado.

¿En serio fui tan estúpida como para pensar que podría llegar a estar interesado en mí?

Patético.

Mechones de cabello caoba se pegaban a mi rostro y cuello, y seguí el camino que bordeaba la playa sin realmente ver.

No era más que su víctima. Esto había sido todo el tiempo, pero como una estúpida había confundido su interés con algo más.

Sacudí la cabeza.

Se había acabado.

Se acabarían los besos, los abrazos, y hasta eso de dormir juntos.

No podía seguir con esto.

Era algo completamente enfermo.

El camino que recorría comenzó a desviarse, pero lo seguí sin darle importancia.

Grave error.

Luego de un par de minutos, agotada y empapada, decidí parar.

No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba.

La vegetación salvaje me rodeaba por los cuatro costados, y no podía volver a localizar el sendero.

¿¡Dónde mierda estaba el maldito sendero!?

-¡Draco!-Odié tener que dejar de lado mi orgullo, pero no tenía alternativa.- ¡Draco!

Inspiré profundo. Estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico, y no era algo conveniente.

Aparté una rama que colgaba frente a mi cara de un manotazo, intentando desesperadamente no pensar en los insectos que habría allí.

O reptiles.

Ay, diablos, los reptiles.

Solté un chillido.

-¡Draco!

-¡Hermione! ¿¡Dónde mierda estás!?-Suspiré, aliviada.

-¡No lo sé!

-¡Sígueme hablando y te encontraré!

-¿Qué digo?

-Podrías comenzar por explicarme el porqué de tu furiosa huida.-Su voz sonaba lejana, e inspiré bruscamente.

-¡Sólo quería caminar!

-Claro, un tranquilo paseo debajo de la lluvia.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Estabas enojada.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-Su voz se volvía cada vez más cercana.

-¡Sí, lo estabas!

-No.

-¿Te molestó mi llamada?

-¡No! ¿Por qué me molestaría que hablaras por teléfono con tu novia?

-Estás celosa-Esta vez, su voz sonó pegada a mi oído, y sus brazos rodearon mi cintura por detrás con fuerza.

-Claro que no-Me debatí por soltarme, no quería que me tocara-Suéltame.

-Oh, eres una pequeña celosa-Canturreó, mientras me cargaba sobre su hombro.

-¡Suéltame!

En lugar de hacerlo, Draco soltó una carcajada.

-No tendrías que haberte ido de esa manera.

-Púdrete.

-Eres tan hermosa cuando te pones celosa-Me revolví sobre su hombro, y como respuesta, Draco golpeó mi trasero juguetonamente.

-¡Draco!

-¿Sí, pequeña?

-Eres un animal-Mascullé, mientras dejaba que mis brazos colgaran cerca del suelo.

-Y tú una celosa.

-¡Que no estoy celosa!

-Por supuesto que lo estás.-No le respondí, y Draco caminó durante unos cuantos minutos antes de soltarme sobre el piso de la casa. En cuanto mis pies soltaron el suelo, intenté apartarme de él, pero Draco me rodeó con sus brazos y enterró su rostro en mi cuello-Y para tu información, no tengo novia. Victoria es una amiga.

-Ahora les dicen amigas…-Draco soltó una carcajada y yo volví a revolverme entre sus brazos, intentando soltarme.

Su contacto estaba causando estragos en mí.

-Nena, quédate quieta-Susurró, tomando mis brazos con firmeza-Victoria es mi amiga desde que tengo memoria. Cuando asesinaron a mis padres, ella fue la única persona que estuvo a mi lado. Nunca fue nada más que una amiga.

-Draco, no tienes por qué darme explicaciones.-Bajé la mirada, completamente avergonzada-Después de todo, no somos nada.

Su cuerpo se tensó, y me atrajo todavía más cerca de él.

-¿Ah, no?

-Por supuesto que no.

-No estés tan segura-Susurró, justo antes de presionar sus labios contra los míos.

-Draco-Intenté hablar, pero volvió a invadir mi boca, con movimientos suaves, pero con firmeza.

Draco siempre llevaba el control, y yo me dejaba guiar por él, por sus labios.

-Draco, para-Susurré cuando sus manos me levantaron del suelo y sus labios invadieron mi cuello, dejando una estela de besos húmedos en él.

-¿Quieres que pare?-Su voz sonó amortiguada contra mi cuello, y gemí cuando mordió mi hombro con suavidad.- ¿Lo quieres?

Inspiré profundo.

No. No lo quería.

-N-No.

Sentí su sonrisa contra mi piel, y solté un gritito cuando Draco posó ambas manos en mi trasero, levantándome todavía más. Instintivamente, mis piernas rodearon su cintura, y recién en ese momento sentí su dureza contra mi piel.

En un rápido movimiento, me apoyó sobre la pared, tomando mis pechos entre sus manos y haciendo que mi intimidad entrara en pleno contacto con la suya.

-Eso es-Volvió a besarme, y sin poder resistirme más, rodeé su cuello con mis manos.-Hermione, necesito hacerte mía.

Me estremecí ante sus palabras, y abrí los ojos, para toparme con sus dos esmeraldas fijas en mi rostro.

Sin poder contenerme, asentí una vez, y una preciosa sonrisa torcida se extendió por su rostro antes de volver a besarme.

Me dejé llevar por las sensaciones, y solo volví a abrir los ojos cuando sentí el colchón de la cama en mi espalda. Estaba acostada, con Draco sobre mí.

-Levanta los brazos-Obedecí, y en menos de un segundo Draco ya había quitado mi remera de en medio, para luego seguir con mi brasier-Perfecta…-Susurró cuando quedé desnuda de la cintura para arriba.

Me mordí el labio, nerviosa, y levanté una mano para cubrir mis pechos.

-No.-Susurró, tomando mis muñecas con una mano, y subiéndolas hasta arriba de mi cabeza-No te cubras. Eres hermosa.-Draco inclinó su cabeza y comenzó a besar mi estómago con calidez, para luego pasar a mis pechos.

Toda mi tensión desapareció, y me dejé llevar bajo el tacto de Draco.

Eso era lo que deseaba. Estaba endemoniadamente mal, pero lo deseaba más que a nada.

Rápidamente, las prendas desaparecieron, y yo sentía las manos de Draco por todo el cuerpo.

Con algo de timidez, bajé mis manos por su torso, para acariciar levemente su sexo.

Draco gruñó sobre mi cuello, y yo sonreí.

-Necesito estar dentro de ti.

-Hazlo-Logré murmurar, mientras rodeaba sus caderas con mis piernas.

Draco sonrió, y me besó antes de entrar en mí en un solo movimiento certero, llenándome por completo.

Ambos jadeamos ante la ola de sensaciones que nos inundó, y no pude hacer más que moverme a su ritmo, cediendo a los más ocultos impulsos de mi cuerpo, hasta que alcancé el mejor orgasmo de mi vida en los brazos de mi secuestrador.

...

_Draco._

Con la respiración agitada, rodé hasta que Hermione quedó sobre mi pecho, mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

Le había hecho el amor.

Ese pensamiento me pegó de lleno, cortándome la respiración.

Yo follaba, nunca hacía el amor.

Pero aquí estaba.

Me sorprendí al darme cuenta que con Hermione quería ser suave, quería ser tierno con ella.

Era la primera vez en mi vida que hacía el amor, y una sensación extraña me llenó por completo.

Hermione se apoyó en mi pecho para levantarse unos cuantos centímetros y mirarme a los ojos.

Su expresión de saciedad me llenó de ternura, y tomé su rostro para cubrírselo de besos mientras ella soltaba una carcajada.

-Eso fue…Alucinante.

Asentí, de acuerdo con ella.

-Lo fue.-Se volvió a dejar caer con pesadez sobre mí, y suspiró satisfecha.

-Draco, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Dime.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí?-Me tensé levemente.

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

-Curiosidad.

-No lo sé…-Susurré, y Hermione volvió a levantarse para mirarme a la cara.-No sé cuánto tiempo más.

-¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta?-Murmuró, mientras paseaba su dedo índice por mi mandíbula. Sonreí, mientras mordía su dedo suavemente.

-Dime.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?

Inspiré hondo.

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

Rodó los ojos.

-Me interesa saber más sobre ti.-Susurró, y al perderme en sus enormes ojos chocolate, no pude evitar responderle con la verdad.

-Cuando tenía dieciséis años, asesinaron a mis padres. Un día llegué a mi casa y ambos estaban muertos en medio de un charco de sangre en su habitación-Supe que había sido demasiado crudo cuando sus ojos se agrandaron, horrorizados.-Lo siento.

Sacudió la cabeza.

-No, sigue.

Inspiré profundo.

-No tenía idea de quién podría haberlo hecho, o del porqué. Luego los Malfoy me adoptaron, y no fue hasta que cumplí diecisiete años que descubrí la verdad. Mi padre era un mafioso. El mafioso más poderoso de Europa, para ser exactos. Había hecho un negocio con Tom Marvolo, y este lo había traicionado. Mi padre lo presionó para recuperar su dinero, y Tom lo asesinó. A él y a mi madre.

-¿Cómo te enteraste de todo eso?

-Un día, el mejor amigo de mi padre vino a buscarme. Me preguntó si quería saber la verdad sobre la muerte de mis padres. Por supuesto que acepté.

-¿Y qué hiciste luego?

-Decidí que me vengaría.

-¿Cómo? Sólo tenías diecisiete años.

-Me involucré con la mafia. La misma mafia que antes había sido manejada por mi padre. En menos de cinco años ya me había convertido en su jefe, y fue ahí cuando comencé a buscar a Tom Marvolo. Decidí que no lo asesinaría en ese momento. Primero me tomaría mi tiempo para destruir todos y cada uno de sus negocios, y a todas las personas que ame. Solo después, me presentaría ante él y acabaría con su patética vida.

Hermione inspiró con fuerza, mientras se mordía el labio.

-Dicen que la venganza no sirve para nada.

Solté una carcajada sin humor.

-Díselo a quien le quitaron todo cuanto tenía en la vida, Hermione. La venganza lo es todo en esos momentos.

-Pero vengarte no te devolverá a tus padres.

-Pero haré justicia por su muerte-Mi castaña pareció contrariada, pero sacudió la cabeza, y no dijo nada más.-Hace años que estoy planeando los golpes contra Marvolo, y comenzaría dentro de poco, pero un hijo de puta que trabajaba para mí me traicionó y Marvolo con sus hombres registraron mi casa buscándome. No me habrían asesinado, eso lo sé. Intentarían dejarme débil, para luego hacer negocios conmigo, como hacen con todo el mundo, pero no podía permitir que Tom me reconociera.

-¿No sabe quién eres?

-Sabe que estoy detrás de él, pero no tiene idea del porqué. Se llevará una gran sorpresa cuando lo descubra.

-¿Y si él logra hacerte daño antes?

-No lo logrará. Soy inmensamente más poderoso que él, pero no lo sabe.

-¿Por qué no?

-A veces, es más efectivo parecer débil ante tus enemigos. Ellos te infravalorarán, y cuando descubran la verdad, ya será demasiado tarde.

Hermione asintió, y me miró a los ojos durante unos segundos.

-Así que todo se trata de venganza.

-No todo-Susurré, mientras tiraba de ella hasta alcanzar sus labios con los míos.-Esto, aquí y ahora, se trata de nosotros. Sólo de nosotros.-Susurré antes de volver a perderme en ella.


	11. XI

_Hermione._

Me estiré y abrí mis ojos lentamente.

Todo está muy oscuro.

Inspiré con fuerza, sonriendo al sentir el glorioso aroma de Draco impregnado en mí.

Sentí su duro pecho en mi espalda, y su brazo rodeando mi cintura posesivamente.

Intenté moverme, pero Draco emitió un pequeño gemido y me apretó con más fuerza. Roja como un tomate al recordar lo que había pasado hace unas horas, giré dentro de sus brazos, y me encontré con el rostro de Draco a escasos centímetros del mío.

Dios santo, es extremadamente adorable cuando duerme.

Su rostro está relajado, y sus labios no poseen aquella típica mueca sarcástica. Parece un niño pequeño.

Levanté mi mano derecha para acariciar su mejilla con suavidad, y Draco suspiró.

-¿Siempre miras a la gente cuando duerme?

No abrió los ojos, y su voz sonó muy baja.

Sonreí.

-Oh, sí. Es un pasatiempo de lo más entretenido.

Draco abrió los ojos durante unos segundos, y luego los volvió a cerrar, mientras una tenue sonrisa se expandía por su rostro.

-¿Ya es de noche?

-Sí. Dormimos todo el día.

-Mmh-Draco rodó hasta dejarme debajo de él, y enterró su rostro en mi cuello.

-¿Qué haces?

-Tomemos un baño.-Se limitó a responder, para luego ponerse de pie y tenderme una de sus mano.-Vamos.

La tomé, y lo dejé guiarme hacia la gigantesca bañera.

-¿Por qué todo el tan grande aquí?-Susurré, y él soltó una carcajada, mientras abría la llave del agua caliente, y luego se giraba para mirarme intensamente.

Con un sonrojo, caigo en la cuenta de que estoy desnuda, igual que él. Me apresuré a darme la vuelta, dispuesta a buscar algo con lo que cubrirme en ese instante, pero Draco rodeó mi cintura con los brazos y me estrechó con fuerza por detrás, enterrando su rostro en mi cabello.

-Estoy desnuda.-Susurré.

-Lo sé, y me encanta. Tú me encantas-Me hizo girar entre sus brazos y me sonrió torcidamente-¿Pensaste que nos íbamos a bañar vestidos o qué?

Rodé los ojos, apretándome más contra él para cubrir mi desnudez, y Draco gruñó levemente.

-No estoy acostumbrada a andar desnuda al frente de… la gente.

-Demos gracias a Dios por eso-Susurró, y luego me tomó en brazos, sumergiéndome en la bañera. El agua estaba caliente, y me relajé en cuanto entré en contacto con ella.-Siéntate.-Me ordenó, y obedecí al tiempo que lo miraba con una ceja alzada.

-Eres un dictador-Le reproché, y Draco sonrió mientras se metía en la bañera detrás de mí, quedando con sus piernas a mi alrededor, y su pecho contra mi espalda.

Me abrazó, mientras dibujaba círculos con sus manos cobre mi vientre, y yo inhalé con fuerza al sentir su erección contra mi baja espalda.

-Me gusta que me obedezcan.-Respondió con simpleza.

Estuve a punto de contestarle, pero reemplacé las palabras mordaces por un gemido en cuánto su mano entra en contacto con mi intimidad.

-Draco…-Me mordí el labio con fuerza, sintiendo sus hábiles dedos acariciarme allí abajo.

-¿Sí, cariño?-Mis caderas se arquean involuntariamente contra su mano, y Draco muerde el lóbulo de mi oreja con suavidad.-Quieta.

-No puedo.

-Sí que puedes.-Jadeé cuando Draco toma mis caderas con fuerza, y me giró hasta que quedé sentada a horcajadas sobre él.

Cuando estaba a punto de penetrarme, me quedé rígida al recordar un pequeño detalle.

-Oh, carajo.

-¿Qué?

-Protección.-Draco me miró con una ceja alzada durante unos segundos, y luego expresión se tornó horrorizada.

-Mierda.

-Espera-Puse mis manos frente a mí, haciendo cálculos.

-¿Qué haces?

-Dios-Suspiré y me dejé caer sobre su pecho-No debería suceder nada.

-¿Alguna vez tomaste la píldora del día después?

Draco acarició mi espalda de arriba abajo, pero claramente, la tensión todavía no desaparecía.

-No.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo-Susurró mientras me levantaba con cuidado-Espérame.

Desapareció de mi vista, envolviéndose la cadera con una toalla blanca, y yo me sumergí en el agua.

A pesar de todo, seguía estando acalorada. Gemí imperceptiblemente.

Maldito Draco y sus espectaculares manos.

¿Tan apurados habíamos estado? Mierda santa.

Una idea loca me cruza por la cabeza. ¿Y qué si estoy embarazada?

No, no podía ser. No.

Luego de lo que parecieron horas, Draco regresó hacia mí con un vaso de agua en la mano, y una píldora en la otra.

-¿Tienes algún problema en hacerlo?-Preguntó mientras estiraba la píldora hacia mí, la contemple unos segundos antes de tomarla.

-No. ¿De dónde la sacaste?-pregunté con suspicacia.

-Jane.

-¿Jane?

-Limpieza. También es algo así como una farmacia aquí. Trabajó para mis padres durante muchísimos años.

-¿Y Jane de la limpieza te vio vestido así?-Pregunté con una ceja alzada, para luego tragar la pastilla con rapidez, intentando no pensar en la inhóspita posibilidad de haber podido quedar embarazada.

Draco sonrió de lado, y se metió en la bañera, quedando sentado frente a mí.

-Eres una celosa-Le rodé los ojos, y su expresión se tornó extremadamente seria de un momento a otro-Lo siento.

-¿Por qué?

-Por haberme olvidado usar protección. No te cuidé.

-Draco, ambos nos olvidamos, no im-

-No se te ocurra decirme que no importa, Hermione-Susurró en un tono de voz extremadamente bajo. _Autoritario._-Yo soy el hombre, yo debería haberte protegido y cuidado, y no lo hice. Me comporté muy mal contigo, y me dejé llevar por mis deseos egoístas antes de velar por ti. Lo siento.

_Y machista. _

Rodé los ojos y me acerqué a él, hasta quedar sentada sobre su regazo nuevamente.

Acaricie sus cabellos con lentitud, mientras él depositaba un cálido beso en mi frente.

-No sucedió nada. Yo también me deje llevar, y yo también lo siento.

-Hermione…

Bufé.

-Está bien. Como quieras-Me aparté unos segundos para mirarlo a los ojos.-Estás perdonado por tu horrible comportamiento. ¿Feliz?

Draco sacudió la cabeza, mientras una leve sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Hermione Granger?-Solté una risita, mientras mordía su hombro suavemente.

-Quizás podrías ayudarme con mi problema.

-¿Tú problema?-Su voz se oía ronca, increíblemente sexy.

Asentí mientras rozaba mi nariz con la suya.

-Mi problema.

-¿Dónde está tu problema?

-Aquí—Murmuré con fingida inocencia, y bajé mi mano derecha hasta mi entrepierna. Draco jadeó, y cuando sus ojos volvieron a clavarse en los míos, hice un leve mohín en su dirección.

-Oh, pobrecita.-Asentí, mientras mis labios se expandían en una sonrisa cuando Draco comenzó a besar mis pechos.- ¿Necesitas mi ayuda?

-Sí.

Inesperadamente, Draco me hizo retroceder, quedando tendida, y con la cabeza apoyada en el borde de la bañera.

-¿Q-Qué haces?-Murmuré cuando comenzó a besar mi vientre, bajando cada vez más.

-Te ayudo, nena-Susurró, justo antes de enterrar su rostro en la zona más delicada de mi cuerpo.

Con un grito, tomé su cabeza con mis manos, y eché la cabeza hacia atrás.

Draco hizo un muy buen trabajo ayudándome.

_..._

_Draco._

-Malfoy.-Dije en el momento en que atendí la llamada, mientras le sostenía la mirada a Hermione, que se enfundaba en una de mis camisas blancas.

-Draco, debes volver a Londres, ahora.

-Explicaciones.

-Hemos llevado a cabo el ataque contra los prostíbulos. Marvolo descubrió que venían de parte tuya. Está como loco buscándote. No es seguro que estés allí solo.

-No puede descubrir mi paradero.

-Eso no lo sabemos, Draco-Blaise suspiró.-Por una vez en tu vida, hazme caso, Malfoy.

-Sabes que no soy bueno en eso. Más bien, yo soy el que manda, Zabini.

-Por supuesto que lo sé, pero es necesario en este momento. Tienes que volver.

-¿Ir hacia el peligro?

-Ir hacia tus guardaespaldas.

-No lo creo.

-Draco, si no quieres pensar en tú seguridad, piensa en esa castaña que tan estúpido te trae-Rodé los ojos. Solo Blaise sería capaz de hablarme de esa forma-No es seguro para ella estar allí. Imagina lo que le haría Tom si descubre dónde estás.

-¿Cómo podría descubrirlo? Solo tú, Fred y mi hermana lo saben.

-Tom tiene influencias, contactos. Draco, por favor.

Solté un bufido.

-No iremos a Londres, es demasiado peligroso.

-¿España?

-París.

-¿París?

-París-Repito, mientras le sonrió tranquilamente a Hermione, que evidentemente está intentando entender algo de aquella llamada telefónica, mientras ladea la cabeza con su ceño fruncido.

-Bien. ¿Te quedarás en uno de tus departamentos?

-Sí.

-Enviaré guardias hacia allí.

Lo medité.

-Sólo dos. No más. Llamaría la atención.

-Bien. Adiós.

-Adiós.

Corté la comunicación, y Hermione se arrodilló sobre la cama.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Que impaciente es usted, señorita Granger.-Susurré mientras me acercaba a ella, y tomaba su bello rostro entre mis manos.

-Sí, lo soy. Ahora cuéntame.

-Iremos a Paris-Le informé, mientras apoyaba mi frente contra la suya, aspirando su embriagador aroma a fresas.

Mi castaña abrió mucho los ojos.

-Estás de broma.

-Claro que no.

-¿¡París!?

Sonreí, sin despegarme de ella.

-¿Te hace ilusión?

-¡Claro que sí! Siempre quise conocer París.

-¿Nunca has estado en París?-Sacudió la cabeza negativamente.- ¡Pero vives en Londres!

-Nunca tuve el tiempo ni el dinero necesario.-Murmuró, y encogió un hombro.

-Amarás París.-Su mirada se tornó nerviosa.- ¿Qué sucede?

Besé su frente con suavidad, y me recosté sobre la cama, sentándola sobre mi regazo.

Hermione comenzó a juguetear con los botones de mi camisa.

-Esto…Quería preguntarte sobre mi… ¿Cautiverio?-Clavó la vista en sus manos, y me tensé por completo.

¿Cautiverio?

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿Cuánto tiempo más estaré…? Ya sabes.

-No, no lo sé.

-No te enfades-Susurró con un hilo de voz, mirándome a los ojos.

La deposité sobre la cama y caminé hasta la puerta de la habitación.

-No estoy enfadado.-_Mentiroso.-_Y todavía no sé qué haré contigo. Lo pensaré luego. Prepara la maleta. Nos vamos en un par de horas.

Me giré sobre mis talones, cerrando la puerta con algo más de fuerza de la necesaria.

_Ella no tiene la culpa._

Claro que no. Yo la tenía.

Esas últimas horas me había dejado llevar por aquella fantasía, olvidando completamente el asunto del secuestro.

Y de algunas otras cosas.

Sacudí la cabeza, enfadado conmigo mismo.

Me hubiera auto extirpado las bolas cuando Hermione recordó lo del preservativo.

O más bien la falta del preservativo.

No puedo creer que había sido tan idiota.

Nunca antes había cometido un error así, y justo con ella, a quién quería proteger, le hago algo como eso.

-Lucien, prepara el jet. Vamos a París.

-Sí, señor-Corté la llamada y solté un suspiro.

Debía dejarla ir.

Y eso dolería más de lo que pensaba.

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**Espero que les haya gustado, en serio que siiiiiii. Un beso a todas, y muchas muchas GRACIAS.**

**Emma.**

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

Gracias por leer!

¿Qué pensaron del capítulo?

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :P


	12. XII

_Hermione._

Me revolví incómoda en mi asiento, mientras mirada de reojo a Draco.

Hacía cinco horas que habíamos tomado aquel avión.

Y hacía seis que Draco no me hablaba.

Bueno, en realidad sólo me hablaba para ordenarme cosas. 'Súbete allí', 'Siéntate', 'Camina hacia allá'.

Era extremadamente frustrante.

Y lo peor era no saber el porqué.

Draco tenía un estado de ánimo tan voluble. Estaba de buen humor, y de la nada, se enojaba.

Bufé, ganándome una mirada de reojo por parte del cobrizo.

Desde que habíamos subido al avión, había intentado dormir, lo cual me fue imposible. Luego había intentado leer, lo cual también me fue imposible.

Lo único que podía hacer era estar allí, sentada, divagando sobre el porqué de su distanciamiento.

-¿Cuánto falta?

Draco parpadeó durante unos segundos, apartando la mirada de uno documentos para clavarla en mí. Me sonrojé.

-Unas siete horas.

-Um…-Me recosté sobre el asiento, mirando por la pequeña ventanilla.- ¿Y luego?-Lo oí suspirar levemente, y me giré para mirarlo. No había levantado los ojos de ese papel.- Draco.-No recibí respuesta.- Draco… ¡Draco!

Enfadada, estiré mi mano y le quité el documento.

Draco alzó la vista, azorado.

-¿Qué haces?-Me preguntó, completamente fuera de lugar.

_Claramente, no está acostumbrado a que le hagan eso._

-No me respondes.

-No quiero hacerlo.-Respondió secamente, y estiró la mano para tomar los papeles.

Los aparté de su alcance.

-¿¡Qué mierda está mal contigo!? Esta mañana estaba todo perfectamente, y de un segundo al otro te pones así, ¿Qué sucede?

Draco me miró a los ojos durante unos cuantos segundos, y pude notar el inmenso debate interno que estaba llevando a cabo.

Finalmente, sacudió la cabeza con resignación.

-Nunca nada estuvo perfectamente, Hermione. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque tú eres mi rehén, y yo te secuestré. ¿Entiendes lo que digo?-Fruncí el ceño.-Esto estuvo siempre mal, a pesar de que ambos nos hayamos olvidado de eso durante un tiempo.

-¿Estás diciendo que te arrepientes de todo?

Draco suspiró, desviando la mirada.

-No hablaré más sobre eso.

-¡Debes hacerlo!-Espeté y Draco se giró hacia mí, tomando mis hombros con brusquedad.

-Fui un idiota. Nunca debería haberte llevado conmigo en contra de tu voluntad, nunca.

-Me salvaste de Dean-Susurré con un hilo de voz.

Draco soltó una carcajada sin humor.

-No lo digas como si hubiera hecho un acto de caridad. Sólo lo hice por mí en aquel momento. ¿Y para qué? Para someterte a mí. No sé quién es peor, Dean o yo.-Susurró esto último más para sí mismo, y yo fruncí el ceño.

-Él pensaba prostituirme.-Draco acarició mi mejilla con suavidad.

-Lo sé. Pero lo que yo hice contigo tampoco está bien.-Su voz se suavizó levemente, pero la tensión seguía presente.

-No fue en contra de mi voluntad.

-Hermione, no hablaré más de esto.-De vuelta al autoritario Malfoy.-Cuando lleguemos a París, serás libre.-Inspiró, vacilando.-Compré un asiento en el ferri para ti. Sale una hora después de que el avión aterrice.

Antes de que siquiera me diera cuenta, me arrebató los documentos, y volvió a alejarse de mí.

Aislarse.

Lo miré durante unos segundos, y giré la cabeza hacia la ventanilla cuando gruesas lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos.

Iba a llorar. Iba a llorar porque él me dejaría libre.

_¿Quién carajos te entiende?_

Ni yo misma lo hacía.

Lo único que sabía es que no deseaba apartarme de él.

_Pero él si quiere apartarse de ti._

Inspiré hondo, luchando contra las lágrimas.

Me puse de pie torpemente, y pasé frente a él con dificultad, ocultando mi rostro parcialmente con mi cabello.

En cuanto llegué al baño, cerré el pestillo y me dejé caer sentada sobre el lavabo.

Y comencé a llorar.

Desgarradores sollozos de escapaban de mi garganta, e inhalando profundamente, intenté controlarlos.

No quería que nadie me escuchara.

Sería libre. Eso era lo que quería, ¿Verdad?

Eso era lo correcto.

Claro que sí. Lo correcto.

...

_Draco._

Apoyando mis codos sobre mis rodillas, tomé mi cabello con mis manos, lleno de desesperación.

Estaba llorando.

La oía desde aquí, y eso me volvía loco.

¿Por qué lloraba? Ella quería su libertad y yo se la daría.

Oírla llorar me sacaba de mis casillas. Me hacía sentir débil.

Y yo no soy un hombre débil.

Solté un gruñido.

Mierda, Hermione, ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

Sé que esto es lo correcto, entonces, ¿Por qué se siente tan asquerosamente mal?

Otro sollozo.

Volví a gruñir, mientras tiraba de mis cabellos con frustración.

No puedo ir, no debo hacerlo.

No es eso lo que ella quiere.

Cuando estaba a punto de mandar todo a la mierda y levantarme de un salto, la puerta del baño se abrió.

La vi caminar con la mirada gacha, pero se detuvo antes de llegar a nuestros asientos.

Vacilando, se deja caer sobre un asiento, un par de metros más adelante que el mío.

Fruncí el ceño.

Bueno, no quiere sentarse conmigo. Indirecta captada.

Suspirando, me dejé caer hacia atrás.

_Esto es lo mejor. Esto es lo mejor…_

...

Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, una azafata rubia y extremadamente delgada se acercó a pedir que nos abrochásemos los cinturones. El descenso estaba por comenzar.

-¿Señorita?-La vi intentar llamar la atención de Hermione, y me levanté de mi asiento.

-Yo lo haré-Le dije, y ella dio un paso atrás.

Hermione estaba acostada sobre su costado, ocupando dos asientos.

Estaba dormida.

Levanté la parte superior de su cuerpo y me senté, para volver a apoyarla sobre mí regazo.

-Hermione, debes sentarte. Estamos por aterrizar.

El estómago se me contrajo ante la inminente sensación de pérdida, y acaricie su mejilla con suavidad, sabiendo que esta podría ser la última vez que la viera.

-Hermione, pequeña, arriba.-Frunció el ceño y se desperezó.-Estamos llegando.

Sus ojos se abrieron, revelando sus enormes posos chocolates fijos en mí.

Una preciosa sonrisa comenzó a expandirse por su rostro, pero inmediatamente frunció el ceño, confundida.

Se levantó de mi regazo de golpe, sentándose derecha en el asiento a mi lado.

-¿Qué haces?-Preguntó, todavía adormilada.

-Estamos por aterrizar.

-Oh.

-Ven-Estiré mis manos para tomar las correas y colocárselas, pero Hermione se apartó todavía más de mí.

-Puedo sola.

-Hermione…

-¿Sabes, Draco? No necesitas tratarme como si tuviera doce años. Sobreviví veintitrés sin tú ayuda, me creo lo suficientemente preparada como para atarme un cinturón. Gracias-Se dispuso a atarse las correas, con expresión seria, y yo reprimí una sonrisa.

Era extremadamente adorable.

Luego de una gran lucha, por fin pudo abrocharse el cinturón, y levantó su mirada triunfal hacia mí.

Aplaudí levemente.

-Felicitaciones.

Rodó los ojos, mientras soltaba una risita, pero volvió a ponerse seria inmediatamente, con una expresión disgustada en su rostro. Como si estuviera enojada con ella misma por haberse reído.

Suspiré, atando mi cinturón, y me recosté en el asiento.

La certeza de que iba a extrañarla me dejó sin aire.

Iba a extrañarla demasiado.

...

_Hermione._

-Vamos.-Draco bajó del coche, y me ofreció su mano derecha para ayudarme a bajar.

La ignoré.

Lo vi bufar exasperado, pero volví a ignorarlo.

-¿Qué es esto?

-La estación del ferri.

-Ah.

El edificio junto al Canal de la Mancha lucía antiguo, pero bien mantenido. Sus paredes de un perfecto color blanco no exhibían ni una pequeña mancha, y se encontraba abarrotado de gente.

Inspiré profundo.

Ahí estaba de nuevo. Ese dolor intenso en el estómago.

Diablos, no quería irme de allí.

Me giré a mirarlo por primera vez desde que bajamos del avión.

Era hermoso.

Su rostro estaba inexpresivo, pero sus ojos bullían de actividad.

-Señor.-Un hombre vestido de traje apareció por detrás del coche, y depositó la maleta negra junto a Draco.

Este se limitó a asentir, pero no despegó su mirada de mí.

-Toma.-Estiró un papel blanco hacia mí, y le eché una ojeada sin tomarlo.

Era el pasaje.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-¿No quieres que te deje libre?

-Yo…-Vacilé. Todo era tan endemoniadamente contradictorio.

-Tienes que entenderlo, pequeña. No tuvimos un buen comienzo, y eso es algo que no puedo borrar. Desearía hacerlo, no sabes cuánto, pero no puedo.

-Pero-

-Hermione, no.

-¿Y si a mí no me importa el comienzo?

Sus ojos se agrandaron levemente, y me miró incrédulo.

-También está lo obvio.-Susurró.

-¿Lo obvio?

-Ya te he dicho lo que soy.-Ah, sí. La mafia.-No soy bueno, Hermione. Debes entenderlo. He hecho cosas terribles, y ten por seguro de que si las supieras huirías de mí corriendo y chillando.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Lo sé. Eres inocente, y dulce. Tu lado no está junto a un hombre como yo. No es seguro.-Me mordí el labio con fuerza, sacudiendo la cabeza levemente.-Por favor no hagas eso.-Draco estiró su mano hasta tomar mi barbilla, y con su pulgar tiró levemente de mi labio inferior, hasta liberarlo de mis dientes, para luego acariciarlo con suavidad.-Adiós, pequeña.

Con una expresión indescifrable, tomó mi cabeza con una mano, a la altura de mi nuca, y se acercó a mí durante unos segundos.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza cuando sus labios se presionaron contra mi cabello, e inhaló una vez antes de soltarme.

-Esto es tuyo.-Tomó la maleta y la acercó a mí.

-No, no lo es.

-Sí lo es.

-No me la llevaré. Eso es tuyo.

-Hermione-Su tono se volvió más bajo y autoritario de lo normal-Te llevarás esta maleta así tenga que atarla a ti, ¿Comprendes?

Fruncí el ceño, pero luego me relajé, suspirando.

-Como sea.

Tomé la maleta con una mano, pero no me moví de mi lugar.

-Tu ferri sale en diez minutos. Vete.

-Draco…

-Hermione, vete.-Lo miré incrédula cuando espetó aquellas palabras. Su ceño estaba contraído, y parecía un hombre sufriendo.

Mucho.

Espontáneamente, estiré mi mano derecha para acariciar su rostro, pero él se limitó a dar un paso atrás.

-Ahora.

Conteniendo las lágrimas, me giré sobre mis talones y me alejé de allí a toda velocidad, arrastrando la maleta detrás de mí, mientras esta iba repiqueteando sobre el suelo de piedra.

Tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar. Y de volver junto a Draco para abrazarlo. Y también de pegarle.

Yo no era inocente. Ni dulce.

Oh, claro que no.

Y tampoco lo necesitaba a él para cuidarme.

Dios, estaba llorando de nuevo.

Intenté convencerme que se debía a la felicidad de mi recientemente adquirida libertad, pero fue inútil.

Sabía que el motivo de mi llanto no era ese, por supuesto que no.

El motivo de mi llanto estaba allí, detrás de mí, mirándome partir con los ojos llenos de dolor.


	13. XIII

_Draco._

No aparté la mirada de mi escritorio cuando Blaise irrumpió en mi oficina, y tampoco cuando me fulminó con la mirada.

-Draco, amigo, ¿Qué diablos sucede contigo?-Levanté una ceja, pero seguí sin mirarlo.-Hace ya un mes que volviste de Isla Cobre-

-Tres semanas.

-Tres semanas, como sea. Draco, desde que volviste de allí, pareces uno de los zombies de The Walking Dead.

Oh, Blaise y su obsesión con The Walking Dead.

Elevé una de las comisuras de mi boca, en un amago de sonrisa.

-Soy mucho más guapo que cualquiera de esos zombies.

Blaise rodó los ojos.

-Pareces un adolecente de 15 años a quien su novia abandonó. Vete por ahí con una de tus tantas muchachas, diviértete, ¡Sal de aquí, por todos los cielos!

Me recosté sobre el sillón, elevando la mirada hacia mi amigo.

-Estoy jodido, Blaise.

Me dedicó una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Todos lo estamos, amigo.-Iba a agregar algo más, pero el teléfono de la oficina lo detuvo. Frunció el ceño.

-¿Quién te llamaría a tu oficina de París? Nadie sabe que estás aquí.

Encogí mi hombro derecho, desinteresado y levanté el tubo.

-Malfoy.

-Plaza René Viviani, veinte minutos. Aparece, Malfoy, o tu castaña la pasará realmente mal.-La comunicación se cortó.

Elevé mi rostro hacia Blaise, lívido.

-¿Y?

-Debemos ir a la plaza René Viviani en veinte minutos.

-¿Ah?-Blaise frunció el ceño, mirándome confundido cuando tomé mi chaqueta y salí de la oficina casi trotando.

-¿Quién mierda era, Draco?

-No lo sé.

-No iremos a ningún maldito lugar si no sabemos quién te llamó.-Espetó parándose frente a mí.

-Dijeron que Hermione lo pasaría realmente mal si no voy, Blaise. Apártate de mi camino. -Lo esquivé, caminando hacia mi auto a toda velocidad, con Blaise siguiéndome los pasos, visiblemente frustrado.

-Aunque sea déjame llamar a refuerzos.

-Haz lo que se te dé la gana-Murmuré, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Blaise se apresuró a sentarse en el asiento del copiloto, y alcanzó a cerrar la puerta un segundo antes de que me uniera al tráfico a toda velocidad.

Hermione. Oh, mierda, ¿Por qué?

La había dejado irse, ¿Por qué con ella?

Me tragué el nudo que me rodeó la garganta a duras penas.

Si la tenían… Si le habían hecho algún daño… Los asesinaría a todos.

-Llama a Londres, a quien sea. Si todavía no la tienen, quizás estemos a tiempo.

Blaise asintió, sacando su teléfono celular.

-¿Qué hacemos con ella?

-La traemos aquí.

-¿Y si no quiere?

-La secuestramos.

Aquí vamos de nuevo…

...

Cinco minutos más tarde, aparqué el auto a un costado del pequeño parque René Viviani. Son las siete de la noche, y el lugar ya se encuentra desierto.

-André y sus hombres ya están aquí.-Me informa Blaise, y asentí con la cabeza, sin quitar la vista de una solitaria figura vestida de negro que deambulaba por el parque.

Repentinamente, la figura se giró, quedando frente a nosotros, y comenzó a acercarse.

Fruncí el ceño cuando lo vi venir, sin reconocer a nadie en aquel semblante.

El hombre se acercó hasta quedar a un metro de nosotros.

-Malfoy.

-¿Quién eres?

-Antes deberías preguntarte, ¿Quién me envía? Marvolo no está muy feliz contigo.-El hombre, de unos cuarenta y tantos años, y espesa barba pelirroja, sonrió cruelmente.-Las cosas que podría hacerle a esa castaña…

Inspiré profundamente, controlando mi reacción.

-No sé de qué mierda hablas.

-¿Ah, no?-Arqueé una ceja, y él sacó un sobre marrón del interior de su sobretodo.

Lo abrí cautelosamente, echando un vistazo a las fotos que había allí.

Era Hermione.

En todas ellas.

Hermione caminando en la calle, Hermione sentada en la universidad, Hermione comprando comida.

Me estremecí.

La tenían vigilada.

-No entiendo qué piensan hacer con ella.

-La asesinaremos si no cooperas.

-Háganlo-Murmuré, distante. Si demostraba el suficiente desinterés, la dejarían en paz.

El hombre pareció sorprendido unos segundos, y luego sonrió levemente.

-Estuviste con ella durante días, Malfoy.

-Sí. La tenía secuestrada. Pero luego la dejé ir. Me aburrió.-Me encogí de hombros con ligereza.

El pelirrojo no parecía nada feliz.

-Mientes.

-¿Por qué habría de mentirte? Tú y yo sabemos que no saldrás vivo de aquí.

-¿Cómo le llevaré tu mensaje a Tom si no me dejas con vida?

Enarqué una ceja.

-No escondiste bien ese micrófono, genio.-Murmuré, señalando con la cabeza al aparatito que colgaba de su bufanda gris.

Soltó una maldición.

-Mantente alejado de Marvolo-Siseó.

Estiré una mano y le arranqué el micrófono, para luego darle la espalda y volver a mi coche tranquilamente.

-Derríbenlo.-Me limité a murmurar en cuanto pasé junto a Blaise, y este asintió una vez.

Sólo dos disparos resonaron en el aire, seguidos por el ruido sordo de un cuerpo cuando cae al suelo.

-¿Oyes eso, Marvolo? Eso haré con todos y cada uno de tus hombres. Y luego, luego sigues tú, hijo de puta.-Le susurré al micrófono antes de tirarlo al suelo y pasar sobre él.

...

_Hermione._

Grité, frustrada.

No podía creer que esto estaba sucediendo de nuevo.

¿Acaso tenía un imán para los secuestradores o qué?

Aporreé la puerta con más fuerza.

Me habían tenido encerrada en esta habitación por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, y solo abrían la puerta para darme comida cada pocas horas.

Miré a mí alrededor.

Todo el mobiliario de la pequeñísima habitación era un sofá de dos cuerpos blanco, apoyado contra la pared, justo frente a la puerta.

Volví a aporrear la puerta.

-¡Me aburro!-Exclamé frustrada, sin esperar ninguna clase de respuesta.

Me hinqué sobre mis rodillas, espiando por el pequeño agujero de la cerradura.

Había alguien allí, haciendo guardia.

-¿Señor? ¿Hola?-No me respondió.-Señor, ¿Dónde estoy?

-No se me esa permitido darle ningún tipo de información, señorita.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?

-Señorita, le repito que no puedo darle ningún tipo de información.

-Hace horas que me tienen aquí, ¿Sabe aunque sea en qué país estamos?

Suspiró resignado.

-Francia, señorita.

Se me cortó la respiración.

-¿Francia?

-Sí.

-¿Y quién les ordenó traerme aquí?

-No puedo decírselo, señorita.

-¿Por qué son tan buenos conmigo?

Vaciló.

-¿Preferiría que no lo fuéramos?-Sonaba extrañado.

-Por supuesto que no. Pero es extraño, siendo que esto es un secuestro…

-Tenemos órdenes estrictas de tratarla con delicadeza, señorita.

-Oh.

Me dejé caer sobre el sillón blanco, procesando todo esto.

¿Draco me había secuestrado de nuevo? Pero… ¿Por qué?

¿Y por qué no estaba allí ahora?

¿Y si no era Draco quien me había secuestrado?

Me estremecí.

Diablos…

A pesar del miedo, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que fuera Draco quien hubiera hecho esto.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero quería volver a verlo.

Estas últimas tres semanas habían sido un desastre, y no había podido parar de pensar en mi secuestro, una y otra vez.

No se lo había contado a nadie, ni siquiera a Angelina.

Sabía que si se lo contaba ella insistiría en ir a la policía, y la idea de hacerle eso a Draco me desagradaba en sobremanera.

Dejé caer mi cabeza sobre el respaldo del sillón.

Esto de los secuestros se estaba convirtiendo en una muy mala costumbre…

...

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, quizás fueron horas, o días, no lo sé.

Estaba agotada, agarrotada y no podía dormir.

Me dolía todo el cuerpo por pasar mucho tiempo en la misma posición.

Estaba a punto de recostarme cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe.

Y allí estaba.

_Mi secuestrador favorito._

Draco avanzó hacia mí con rapidez, y me levantó del sofá, estrechándome en sus brazos.

Al entrar con su cuerpo, me relajé al instante, a pesar de mis intentos por no hacerlo.

Draco rodeó mi cabeza con una mano y mi cintura con la otra, apretándome más fuerte contra él.

-Tenía tanto miedo por ti.-Susurró contra mi cabello.

Inspiré su aroma con disimulo. Espuma de afeitar, jabón y Draco. Una mezcla gloriosa.

Levanté la cabeza hacia él, mirándolo, exigiendo una explicación.

-Si te hubieran hecho algo yo…-Tragó con fuerza y sacudió la cabeza, como si no quisiera siquiera pensar en ello.

-¿Sabes que no entiendo nada, verdad?

Una sombra de sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, y suspiró.

-Sí, y te lo explicaré. Pero antes, vámonos de aquí.

Draco tomó mi mano, queriendo salir de la habitación.

-No.

Se giró para mirarme con una ceja arqueada, y casi, casi me intimida.

-¿Qué?

-Merezco una explicación. Ahora.

Frustrado, se pasó ambas manos por el cabello, despeinándose todavía más.

Recién en ese momento me fijé en su aspecto. Llevaba puesto un traje azul oscuro hecho a medida, junto con una camisa blanca.

Tenía los primeros botones de la camisa desprendidos, la ropa desarreglada y el cabello revuelto.

Parecía nervioso, e impaciente, y me mirada con ansiedad. Pero seguía siendo hermoso.

-Dime.

Bufó.

-¿Recuerdas el hombre del que te hablé? ¿El que asesinó a mis padres?-Asentí levemente.-Te ha estado espiando. Pensaban usarte a ti para hacerme daño a mí.

Wow.

¿Usarme para hacerle daño a Draco?

-¿Te hicieron daño?-Pregunté, horrorizada.

Draco abrió mucho los ojos, y resopló, incrédulo.

-No puedo creerlo. Te digo que por mi culpa un grupo de mafiosos te estuvieron persiguiendo y tú me preguntas si me hicieron daño. Eres increíble-No supe si eso era un cumplido o no, pero decidí ignorarlo, encogiéndome de hombros.

-¿Te hicieron daño?-Repetí.

-No, no me hicieron nada, Hermione. Y ahora, si fueras un poco inteligente, deberías preocuparte por tú seguridad.

Fruncí el ceño.

-Estás enojado.

Sacudió la cabeza.

-No es contigo.

-¿Es cierto que estamos en Francia?-Pregunté, cambiando de tema.

-Sí.

-Oh…

-¿Quién te lo dijo?

-El chico que vigilaba la puerta.

Draco se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos, y de un momento a otro, su mirada se tornó gélida.

-¿Te hicieron daño?-Ahora fue su turno de preguntar.

-¿Quiénes?

-Los que te trajeron aquí.

-Oh… No.

Draco avanzó hacia mí con actitud amenazante.

-Dime la verdad, Hermione.

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad, Draco.-Recalqué su nombre.-Me vendaron, me sedaron y de repente aparecí aquí.-Me encogí de hombros.-Nadie me golpeó, y fueron muy corteses…dentro de la situación-Murmuré.

Draco asintió levemente y me tendió una mano.

No la tomé, y él frunció el ceño.

-Ven.

Necesitaba pensar si eso era lo que yo quería, si debía irme con él.

_Ni que tuvieras otra opción._

Draco bufó, impaciente, y no me dio tiempo para pensar, porque en un movimiento rápido, rodeó mis muslos con sus brazos y me cargó sobre su hombro.

-¿Sabes? Esto se está convirtiendo en una rutina-Suspiré, dejándome cargar por él.

Draco soltó una pequeñísima risa.

-Adoro tenerte sobre mí, pequeña.-Comentó, y me lo pude imaginar esbozando una sonrisa lasciva.

Rodé los ojos.

Me llevó a través de una serie de pasillos, hasta subir a un enorme ascensor.

-Ya me puedes bajar…-Comenté, mientras una suave musiquita sonaba de fondo. No me respondió-Draco, se me está yendo la sangre a la cabeza.-Nada.- ¡Draco!

Enfadada por su actitud, levanté una mano y le pegué con fuerza en el trasero.

Lo debo haber tomado por sorpresa, porque se quedó callado durante unos segundos, antes de soltar una carcajada y devolverme el favor.

Chillé.

-¡Draco!

El ascensor se abrió, y entraron un par de hombres, que nos miraron extrañados, pero no hicieron ningún comentario.

-Dra-co.

Mi voz era solo un susurro, e intenté sonar intimidante.

Él se limitó a soltar una risita, y a bajarse del ascensor en cuanto llegamos al primer piso.

Agachándose, me dejó sobre mis pies, y me sonrió traviesamente.

Me derretí por dentro ante aquella sonrisa.

Dios, lo había extrañado.

-Vamos-Tomó mi mano con rapidez, y camino hasta un auto estacionado en la entrada del edificio.

De reojo, observé la forma en la que se movía. Era un hombre extremadamente seguro de sí mismo.

Me hizo entrar en el coche, y se sentó a mi lado.

Había otro hombre al volante, mirándonos por el espejo retrovisor, y aceleró cuando Draco hizo un rápido asentimiento con la cabeza.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A mi departamento.

-Oh.-Se hizo el silencio, y Draco se sumió en sus pensamientos durante unos minutos.- ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

-Ya lo estás haciendo.-Murmuró.

No parecía muy contento. Draco y sus constantes cambios de humor.

-¿Por qué no me mandaste una nota, o algo, previniéndome? No era necesario todo esto.

Soltó una carcajada seca e irónica.

-Hermione, son mafiosos. Tú sola no podrías hacer para protegerte.

-No soy débil.

-Sí, lo eres.

Oh, ahora él no era el único enfadado.

-Podría haber ido a la policía.

Me sonrió de lado, irónico.

-Eres tan inocente-Susurró.-La policía no puede siquiera tocarnos, pequeña.

-¿Son todos tan corruptos?

-Ni te imaginas…-Susurró, dando por acabada la conversación.

Desvié la mirada hacia la ventanilla.

Estaba en París, wow.

-Así que vuelvo a ser tu rehén…-Murmuré, más para mí misma que para él.

Draco apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas, tomándose el cabello con sus manos.

-Por supuesto que no eres mi rehén.-Su voz sonaba tensa.

-Ah, claro. Por eso me trajeron aquí sedada, eso es lo que hacen los amigos, ¿Verdad?

-Solo intento protegerte…-Murmuró con la voz ahogada.-No quiero hacerte más daño.

Arrepentida, lo miré durante unos segundos, y me acerqué un poco más a él, apoyando mi mano sobre su espalda.

-No me haces daño.-Susurré, y él levantó la vista.

Sus ojos se fundieron en los míos, y me sonrió dulcemente.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan preciosa?-Hizo la pregunta en voz tan baja que casi no logré oírla.

Me sonrojé.

Antes de que pudiera diferir, Draco tomó mi rostro con una mano, y deslizó sus labios sobre los míos.

Oh, cuanto había extrañado eso…

Apoyó su mano detrás de mi cabeza, impidiéndome apartarme, y me siguió besando, cada vez más profundo. Mordió mi labio inferior, y ahogué un gemido en su boca.

Repentinamente, se separó de mí, y clavó sus ojos en los míos.

-Si no paro terminaré follándote en el auto.-Oh. Abrí los ojos como platos, y se me secó la boca.-Ven aquí.

Antes de siquiera notarlo, ya estaba sentada en la falda de Draco, rodeada por sus brazos, y con la cabeza apoyada en el hueco de su hombro.

-Debes estar cansada después de todo esto. Duerme, pequeña.

-Draco…

-¿Sí?

-Tengo miedo.

Lo sentí inspirar profundo.

-No dejaré que te pase nada. Nunca. Estás a salvo conmigo.-Asentí.

_¿Y quién cuidará de ti?_

No formulé la pregunta, sino que me apretujé más contra su cuerpo y cerré los ojos.

Sí. Después de todo, volvía a estar en los brazos de Draco Malfoy.

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**Reencuentro, reencuentro, reencuentro*.***

**Las adoro. Emma (:**

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°

Gracias por leer!

¿Creen que el capítulo merezca algún review? ¡Yo creo que sí! XD

¿Alguien ve The Walkind Dead? ¿No? ¿Soy la única?

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :P


	14. XIV

_Hermione._

-Y esta es tu habitación.-Draco abrió la puerta de madera frente a nosotros, dejándome entrar en un cuarto espacioso, y extremadamente blanco.

Las paredes, los muebles, y la cama eran blancos, y un enorme ventanal ocupaba una de las paredes. Me encantó.

-Cuánto blanco.-Susurré, y sentí la suave risa de Draco detrás de mí.

-Puedes cambiarla si quieres.-Se encogió de hombros, y rodeó mi cintura con los brazos, apoyando su mentón en mi hombro.

El calor que emanaba de su cuerpo me reconfortaba.

-¿Me encerrarás aquí y no podré salir en todo el día?

Draco suspiró, y negó con la cabeza, rozando su mejilla con la mía.

-No. Podrás dar vueltas por todo el departamento.

-Pero no podré salir de él.

-No.

Asentí.

-¿Y si necesito algo de afuera?

-Me lo dices.-Susurró, y luego giró su cabeza hacia mí.

Estampó un leve beso en mi oreja y me soltó.

-Debo ir a trabajar.

-Oh, bien…

Me giré hacia él, y le sonreí cuando acarició mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

-Si sales de aquí, me enteraré. Y no estaré nada feliz. Toma.-Extendió un aparatito hacia mí, y lo miré intrigada.-Es por si necesitas comunicarte conmigo y yo no estoy aquí.

-Oh.-Tomé el pequeño teléfono celular, y lo hice girar en mi mano.

-Te veré esta noche.-Se inclinó y besó mi frente, y yo me limité a sonreírle mientras lo veía salir al pasillo nuevamente.

Apreté la un botón del aparato, y la pantalla se iluminó, rezando la hora con grandes letras blancas.

Once treinta de la mañana.

Me giré sobre mis talones, echándole un vistazo a la cama.

Lucía increíblemente cómoda.

Solté una risita una risita, y me abalancé sobre ella.

Oh, era todavía más cómoda de lo que pensé.

Me acomodé boca abajo, y puse el teléfono a la altura de mi cabeza.

El único contacto guardado era el de Draco, y no había nada más allí. Ni fotos, ni música, ni viejos mensajes. Era nuevo.

Lo dejé caer sobre el colchón, y cerré los ojos.

Sé que debería sentirme mal, lo sé. Pero el haber visto a Draco de nuevo me había hecho tan feliz.

Suspiré, recordando el miedo que había sentido hace una semana, cada vez que pensaba en que no volvería a verlo nunca más.

Y ahora estaba aquí. Y él me estaba protegiendo.

Me estremecí ante la idea de haber estado siendo vigilada todo ese tiempo. Con mi despiste, era normal que no lo hubiera notado.

Pero Draco había llegado antes. Me había salvado.

Oh, mi héroe.

Solté una carcajada.

Me sentía tan bien aquí, pero tampoco podía ignorar la idea de que había alguien intentando matarme. Intentado matar a Draco. Otro escalofrío. No podía pasarle nada a él.

No a Draco.

...

_Draco._

-Marvolo está furioso.

Sonreí.

-Lo sé, Fred. Y eso es genial.

-¿Darás el próximo golpe?

-Mañana. En cuanto lo haga, intentará buscar a Hermione y hacerle daño. Vaya sorpresa se llevará cuando no la encuentre.

-Así que la tienes otra vez contigo, ¿Eh?

-Sí, pero esta vez es diferente.

-¿Lo es?

Levanté la vista de mi computador, y la fijé en Fred, sentado frente a mí.

-Sí, lo es. Lo más importante ahora es su seguridad.

Fred no dijo nada durante unos minutos, y yo seguí escribiendo con rapidez.

-Katie quiere verla.

Bufé.

-Katie debería aprender a meterse en sus asuntos.

-Se preocupa por ella, y por ti.

-Lo sé.-Sacudí la cabeza y suspiré.-Mañana. Me quedaré en casa con Hermione y ella podrá ir.

-Esto… ¿Hermione no saldrá nunca de tu departamento?

Volví a mirarlo.

-No.

-Ah.

-¿Por qué?

Se encogió de hombros.

-Katie está emocionada con París, las compras, ya sabes.

-Hermione no saldrá de compras. Y también deberías controlar a Katie. Nadie está a salvo ahora.

Fred asintió.

-Lo sé.

Desvié mi atención de él cuando mi teléfono celular comenzó a vibrar.

Era Hermione.

-Hola.

-Hola, Draco.-Su dulce voz llegó hasta mí, e instantáneamente tuve ganas de sonreír.-Voy a salir del departamento. Necesito comprar algo.-Adiós a las ganas de sonreír.

-No saldrás.

-Draco, voy a hacerlo. Me dijiste que no era tu rehén.

Suspiré.

-Y no lo eres. Pero debo protegerte. No es seguro que salgas, Hermione.

-Pero solo será por un segundo-

-No.

-Pero-

-No. Hay dos guardias en la puerta del departamento, y tienen órdenes de no dejarte salir. No irás a ningún lado.

Se cortó la comunicación.

Genial, ahora se enojaba conmigo.

Dejé el teléfono sobre la mesa con un suspiro de resignación.

A los pocos minutos volvió a vibrar. Era un mensaje de texto.

_**Eres un maldito dictador.**_

_**Sin amor, Hermione.**_

No pude evitar sonreír. Me ponía de buen humor hasta cuando estaba enojada. Tecleé rápidamente la respuesta.

_**Y tú una niña caprichosa.**_

_**Con amor, Draco.**_

Volví a depositar el aparato sobre el escritorio, suspirando.

-Las mujeres son complicadas.-Comentó Fred, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras salía de mi oficina.

Estaba de acuerdo.

...

Abrí la puerta de la habitación de Hermione con cautela. Estaba sentada sobre la enorme cama de edredón blanco, leyendo muy concentrada algún libro.

-Hola.

Levantó la vista y me escrutó con sus enormes ojos chocolate. Sin mediar palabra, volvió a concentrarse en su libro.

Suspiré, y me senté junto a ella en la cama. Fingió no darse cuenta.

-Estás enfadada.

-No me digas-Murmuró, dando vuelta la página.

-¿Por qué?

Se quedó quieta durante unos segundos, y luego alzó sus ojos hacia mí.

-¿De verdad necesitas que te lo diga?-Preguntó, enfadada. Me encogí de hombros.-Draco, necesitaba ir a una maldita farmacia y tú no me lo permitiste, ¿Te parece razón suficiente?

-¿Farmacia?

-Sí, me duele la cabeza y tengo nauseas.-Murmuró distraída.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Hubiera traído a un médico conmigo.

-No necesito ningún médico.

-Estás enferma.

-¡Es normal! Sólo necesitaba un medicamento y estaría bien.

Bufé, mientras dejaba caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Sólo intento protegerte.-Murmuré, exasperado.

Sentí como Hermione, a mi lado, dejaba el libro sobre la mesa de noche, y se giraba hacia mí con lentitud.

-Lo sé. Y lamento enfadarme, es que… Había olvidado lo sobre protector que puedes llegar a ser a veces.

La miré con una ceja alzada.

-¿Sobre protector? ¿Yo?

Hermione intentó por todos los medios no sonreír, pero su expresión divertida me hizo sonreír a mí.

-Mmh.

-Oh, señorita Granger, no sabía que usted me consideraba un sobre protector.

-Oh, sí lo hago, señor Malfoy.

-Señorita Granger, debo aclararle que aquel insoportable defecto sólo sale a la luz cuando usted está cerca.

Hermione soltó una risita, y se mordió el labio deliberadamente lento.

Ay, mierda.

-No creo que sea un defecto, Draco.

-¿Ah, no?-Le pregunté, inseguro, y ella asintió enfáticamente.

-Puede llegar a ser algo molesto, sí. Pero es…dulce.

-¿Dulce?-Asintió con una sonrisa.- ¿Me está llamando dulce a mí?

-Sí, señor Malfoy, lo estoy llamando dulce.

Sacudí la cabeza.

-Nunca nadie me había llamado de esa manera.

Se encogió de hombros, y me dedicó una de sus enormes sonrisas. De esas que había extrañado tanto.

-Pues, lamento informarle que a pesar de sus enormes esfuerzos por parecer malo, frío e intimidante, usted parece un osito de felpa.-Respondió divertida.

Arqueé una ceja. ¿Un osito? ¿De felpa?

La miré escéptico, y sin aviso, tomé su cintura y la hice caer de espaldas en la cama.

Hermione soltó una carcajada, pero se quedó seria cuando me acerqué hacia ella, intimidante.

Me senté a horcajadas sobre su vientre, y sus ojos se abrieron como dos platos.

-Repite eso-Susurré, inclinándome sobre su rostro hasta quedar a solo unos centímetros de sus enormes ojos.

-¿Qué…Qué cosa?

-Lo del osito.-Hermione se limitó a tragar saliva y sacudir la cabeza. Sonreí amenazante, y acaricié su cuello con una mano.-Repítelo, Hermione.

-No.-Susurró, mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba involuntariamente debajo del mío.

Tuve ganas de gemir, pero me contuve.

Tomé su mandíbula con una mano, sin permitirle apartar el rostro de mí.

-¿Piensas que soy como un osito de felpa?

Hermione suspiró, mordiéndose el labio.

Diablos, qué hermosa era.

-No.

-¿Entonces por qué dijiste eso?

-Porque…-Se volvió a morder el labio.

-Porque…

Se encogió de hombros, nerviosa.

-No lo sé.

-Retíralo.

-Draco…

-Retíralo.

-No eres como un osito de felpa.

-Bien-Comenté alegremente, y me levanté, dejando a una Hermione muy confundida mirándome con irritación.

-¿Qué haces?

-Voy a comer.-Respondí como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, y tendí mi mano hacia ella.-Y me gustaría que me acompañases.

Hermione se levantó de la cama, con las mejillas ruborizadas y el ceño fruncido.

-Eres tan malo-Susurró mientras se me acercaba, haciéndome soltar una carcajada.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos, y le di un sonoro beso en los labios.

-Más tarde, preciosa.-Susurré, y salí de la habitación arrastrándola detrás de mí.

Tener a Hermione a mi lado era como un bálsamo.

A pesar de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, ella me hacía sentir bien.

Feliz.

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**Ohhhhhhhh, son un amor estos dos. ¿Les ha gustado? De verdad, espero que sí.  
****Muchos besos para todas. Emma.**

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

Gracias por leer!

Les tengo una buena noticia a las 'fans' de The Tattoo!

La autora está planeando hacer unos outtakes sobre el fic…

Dejen un review si les parece una buena idea!

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :P


	15. XV

_Hermione._

-¿Draco?-Sentado frente a mí, Draco levantó la vista de su plato y me miró expectante.-Necesito hacer unas llamadas telefónicas. Quería saber si podía hacerlas con eso que me diste.

-¿Te refieres al teléfono celular?

-Aja.

-¿A quién llamaras?-Suspiré con impaciencia, mientras lo veía llevarse la copa de vino a los labios.

-A mi padre, Angelina y Neville.

-¿Neville?

-Es un amigo.

Tragué cuando su mirada se volvió a levantar, y me miró, gélida.

-¿Amigo?

-Sí.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde siempre.

Levantó una ceja.

-¿Y por qué nunca supe nada de él?

Bufé, pero Draco ni se inmutó, y siguió mirándome con aquella mirada glaciar.

-¿Y ti que te importa?

Levantó una ceja, desafiante, y por unos segundos divisé a ese Draco. No al Draco juguetón, sexy y divertido que era conmigo. Sino al Draco distante, autoritario y frío. Al Draco mafioso.

-Dímelo.

-Es un amigo, ya te lo dije. Vive en el pueblo en que nací, pero vino a visitarme unas semanas-Me encogí de hombros-Debe estar preocupado por mí, ¿Sabes?

-¿Te acostaste con él?

-¿¡Qué!?-Oh, bien, esto era demasiado.

-Que si tuviste sexo con él.

-¡No!-Dejé caer los cubiertos sobre la mesa, enfadada-¡Diablos, no! Quiero decir… ¿Neville? Ugh.

Hice una mueca, y él por fin pareció entenderlo, porque una lenta y pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Ah, él siempre tan voluble.

-Harás las llamadas, pero ya sabes que no puedes hablar de más.

-Oh, sí, lo sé. Ser secuestrada y mentirle a mi padre sobre ello es algo de todos los días.-Comenté sarcástica, dejándome caer sobre la silla.

Que a él se le haya pasado el mal humor no significaba que se me hubiera pasado a mí también.

-Estás enfadada.

-¿De verdad?

-Hermione…

-¿Sabes? Tú no eres el único con el derecho a ser sarcástico, Draco.-Comenté, mientras me levantaba de la mesa torpemente.-No tengo más apetito.

Caminé hacia dentro de la casa, sin saber exactamente a dónde ir.

Sentí sus pasos detrás de mí.

-Aquí.-Murmuró, apoyando una de su mano en mi baja espalda y guiándome por la mansión.

A pesar de mis esfuerzos por ser indiferente, su mano me provocó deliciosos espasmos por toda la columna, y suspiré. También había extrañado eso.

Oh, sí. Hacer el amor con Draco Malfoy no era algo de lo que uno se olvidara fácilmente.

-Entra.-Ordenó, cortando la línea de mis pensamientos.

Sonrojada, ingresé en la sala de estar a la que Draco me había llevado.

Estiró hacia mí un teléfono.

Oh, al fin, uno de los míos. El aparato era enorme, de esos que tienen un tubo gigantesco apoyado encima.

Tomé el aparato sin mirarlo, y comencé a marcar la característica de Londres.

Me sorprendí cuando al girarme, me encontraba sola en la habitación. Draco se había ido.

Y me había dejado sola con un teléfono.

Aquella pequeña muestra de confianza me hizo sonreír, y me mordí el labio.

Permanecer enfadada con Draco era más difícil de lo que parecía.

-¿Diga?

-¡Angelina!-Alejé el tubo de mi oído cuando mi amiga chilló con fuerza, y sonreí.

-¡Hermione, juro que te asesinaré! ¿¡Dónde mierda estás!?-Oh, Ángela maldiciendo, esto era algo memorable-¿Sabes lo preocupados que estamos Neville y yo aquí? ¡Estábamos a punto de ir a la policía!

-Oh, no exageren…-Sabía que tenían razones de sobra para exagerar, después de todo, había desaparecido de un día para el otro, sin avisos ni notas, ni nada, pero decidí ignorarlo.

-¿¡Exagerando!? Oh, cielos-Suspiró-Dejaré los retos para cuando vuelvas, ahora solo dime dónde estás.

-Me secuestraron los aliens-Comenté distraídamente mientras me enredaba el cable del teléfono en el dedo.

-Hermione…

Oh, eso sonó tan Draco.

-Angelina…-Respondí en el mismo tono-Lo siento, de verdad, es que un amigo mío… Enfermó. Sí, eso, él enfermó, y tuve que venir a verlo. Urgente.

-¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que mientes?-Comentó suspicaz.

Bien, debo admitirlo, doy asco mintiendo.

-No lo sé…Pero juro que es verdad.

-Ay, Hermione… Neville está tan preocupado aquí.

-¡En cuanto vuelvas, te las verás conmigo, Hermione!-Lo escuché chillar detrás de Angelina, y me mordí el labio reprimiendo una carcajada. No consideré algo muy inteligente reírme en un momento así.

-¿No pudiste dejar una nota antes de irte con tu…amigo enfermo?

Suspiré.

-Nope. Lo siento, de veras…Los llamé para que no se preocupen por mí. Ah, y por favor, avísenle a mi padre que estaré fuera un tiempo.

-Pero… Volverás, ¿verdad?

-Esto…No puedo hacerlo. Mi amigo, él está muy grave, y… Cielos, ¡Está teniendo un ataque! Debo irme, dile Neville que lo adoro, y que lo siento muchísimo, estaré allí en unos días-

-Pero, Hermione, qu-

-¡Sale espuma de su boca! Adiós, Angie, los llamaré luego.

Corté el teléfono con fuerza.

Estaba segura de que se seguía hablando por teléfono con ella terminaría contándole la verdad, y prefería cortar por lo sano.

Caminé pesadamente hacia la puerta y la abrí.

Draco estaba sentado…O más bien desparramado sobre un sillón justo frente a la puerta, tecleando con rapidez en su celular.

-¿Terminaste?-Preguntó sin despegar la vista del aparato.

Fruncí el ceño.

-Sí.

-Bien.

Se levantó, y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos en ese momento.

Lo vi suspirar, y acercarse a mí con un par de pasos.

Retrocedí cuando estiró sus brazos hacia mí.

-¿En un momento no me miras y al otro me abrazas? Claro que no-Mascullé, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Draco se meció el cabello, exasperado.

-Lo siento, yo…Lo siento, ¿Sí?-Pude ver lo raro que era para él decir estas palabras y me ablandé. Pero sólo un poquito.-Es que eres tan…exasperante.

-¿Yo soy exasperante? Lamento informarte que de los dos, yo no soy la que tiene problemas de doble personalidad.

Draco cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-¿Ves? A eso es a lo que me refiero-Murmuró, molesto, sujetándose el puente de la nariz entre los dedos.-Me desafías constantemente, y debes entender que eso no es algo normal para mí. Nadie lo hace, siquiera Blaise o Katie. Nadie. Y de repente apareces tú, y a ti no te intimido, ni me temes y eso es tan nuevo. Y es tan refrescante, pero exasperante a la vez que…-Suspiró, como si no supiera qué decir a continuación. Me mordí el labio, pensando en sus palabras.-Por favor, el labio no.-Murmuró agónico, y no pude evitar sonreírle.

Draco me devolvió la sonrisa, y tomó este gesto como bandera blanca para abrazarme, por lo que antes de siquiera darme cuenta, ya estaba envuelta en un cómodo abrazo protector.

-Lo entiendo-Susurré contra su pecho, mientras rodeaba su cintura con mis brazos.-Y tú deberás entender que no puedo ser de otra forma, yo… Lamento exasperarte.

-No. No lo hagas.-Susurró antes de besarme la cabeza dulcemente.-Adoro que seas así. No me gustaría que fueras de ninguna otra forma, Hermione.

-Oh…

Aquello era nuevo. Y lindo.

Dijo que adoraba que yo fuera así.

Brinqué por dentro y Draco me apretó aún más cerca de él.

Lo miré interrogante cuando se apartó de mí, y me mordí el labio cuando tomó mi rostro entre sus manos.

-Dios, vas a volverme loco con ese labio-Susurró, mientras lo delineaba con el pulgar.-Corrección. Ya lo has hecho.

Se inclinó sobre mí y unió sus labios con los míos.

Ah, esto. Esto era lo que necesitaba.

Cuando le correspondí con ansias, lo sentí sonreír contra mis labios.

-Veo que alguien está ansiosa…-Susurró juguetón.

-Cállate, Malfoy.-Soltó una carcajada y volvió a besarme, haciéndome chillar cuando me levantó del suelo en un rápido movimiento.

-Cielos, cuánto te extrañé-Lo oí susurrar, antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la habitación.

No se lo dije, no pude hacerlo, pero yo también lo había extrañado.

Oh, sí.

Era una sensación rara esta de extrañar ser secuestrada.

Sonreí ante aquel pensamiento y me dejé guiar por él.

...

_Draco._

Abrí los ojos con pereza, y fruncí la nariz cuando algo me hizo cosquillas en la cara.

Enfoqué mejor la vista, y sonreí al darme cuenta de que era el cabello de Hermione, desparramado todo alrededor de mi cara, el que me había cosquillas.

Bajé la cabeza y la observé dormir unos segundos.

Qué preciosa era.

Acaricié su mejilla con lentitud.

Hacer el amor con Hermione era algo perfecto. Sublime.

La forma en la que se entregaba, sin reparos, me estrujaba el corazón.

Mi castaña. Mía.

Tomé el teléfono que descansaba sobre la mesa de noche cuando comenzó a sonar insistentemente, y contesté antes de que despertara a la hermosa mujer que reposaba acostada sobre mí. Literalmente, sobre mí.

-¿Qué quieres, Katie?

-Hola, hermanito. Sí, yo también me alegro de que estés todavía vivo, gracias.

Bufé.

-Lo siento. ¿Estás todavía viva, Katie? ¿Ah, sí? Pues me alegro mucho.

Ahora ella bufó.

-Idiota. ¿Cómo está Hermione?

-Perfectamente.

-¿Puedo ir?-Rodé los ojos.

-Como quieras.

-Bien, iré en un par de horas.

-Bien, Katie. Adiós.

-Adiós, hermanito.

Corté la llamada, y me giré hacia mi castaña.

-Arriba, Hermione durmiente…-Susurré, mientras despejaba su rostro con delicadeza.-Vamos, cariño, es hora de levantarse.

Murmuró algo sin sentido y escondió su rostro en mi pecho.

-Hermione, debemos levantarnos.

-No.

-Sí.

-No.

Sonreí como un estúpido.

-Hermione…

-Nada de 'Hermione…'-Respondió, haciendo un estrepitoso intento por imitar mi voz.- ¿Qué les sucede a todos con eso? Dejen de intentar sonar amenazantes. Y déjenme dormir. Adiós.

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

Era graciosa hasta recién levantada.

-Mi hermana vendrá a verte en un par de horas, pequeña. Debes levantarte.

Refunfuño, pero abrió un ojo, y luego el otro, fulminándome con la respuesta.

-¿Vendrá a verme? ¿Tan temprano?

-Son las once, preciosa.

Frunció el ceño, y miró el reloj que descansaba sobre la mesa de noche.

-¿Por qué dormí tanto?

-Oh, creo que te dejé agotada ayer-Comenté engreído, y Hermione me rodó los ojos.

-Egocéntrico-Respondió.-Me daré un baño-Fue a pararse de la cama, pero la atraje a mí con fuerza, sin permitirle irse.

-¿No me darás mi beso de buenos días?-Pregunté con un mohín, y Hermione soltó una risita.

-Oh, cierto, el osito Teddy necesita su beso de buenos días-Se acercó y estampó sus labios contra los míos.-Buenos días, osito.

Levanté la palma de mi mano, y la dejé caer sobre su trasero.

Hermione chilló.

-Eres un neandertal. Y ahora déjame ir a tomar un baño.

La solté, y me levanté detrás de ella.

-Vamos a tomarnos un baño-Susurré, y ella me miró con una ceja alzada.

-Claro que no.

-Oh, sí.

-Draco…

-Nada de 'Draco…' ¿Qué les sucede a todos con eso? Dejen de intentar sonar amenazantes-Hermione me pegó en el brazo antes de que pudiera seguir imitándola con voz de niña. Solté una carcajada-Nos bañaremos juntos-Sentencié.

-No.

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

-Ahorraremos agua.

-¿Asique eres una persona comprometida con el medio ambiente, Teddy?-Preguntó dulcemente, y me giré a mirarla con los ojo entrecerrados.

-Si me sigues llamando así, Hermione, no respondo de mis actos.

Levantó una ceja.

-¿Ah, no?

-Creo que usted, señorita Granger, merece un buen escarmiento.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos cuando me acerqué a ella y la cargué sobre mi hombro.

Solté una carcajada mientras la conducía al baño.

Esto iba a ser divertido.

...

_Hermione_

-Katie, ¿Podemos parar aquí?-La pelinegra se detuvo, mirándome con una ceja alzada.

-Pero no hay ninguna tienda aquí.-Divisé a los seis guardias de seguridad que Draco nos había asignado, cerca nuestro, esperando.

-Necesito entrar a la farmacia. Será sólo un segundo.

-Oh, bien. ¿Espero aquí o me necesitas allí adentro?

-No, será solo un momento. Espérame aquí.

Abrí las puertas de vidrio del local, sintiendo la presencia de dos hombres vestidos de traje detrás de mí.

Esto era abrumador. No estaba acostumbrada a tener gente siguiéndome y 'protegiéndome' detrás de mí todo el tiempo.

Pero Draco había sido categórico.

Sólo me permitiría ir de compras con la muy insistente Katie, si llevábamos tres guardias cada una.

Seis hombres, para vigilar a dos muchachitas.

Cuánta exageración.

Hice una mueca mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la farmacia.

Me dolían los pies de tanto recorrer París, las náuseas habían empeorado y la cabeza me estaba a punto de estallar.

Llegué a la zona de los calmantes, y tomé un par de cajitas, leyendo los prospectos.

Me decidí por una pequeña caja verde con el dibujo de un hombrecito dolorido, y emprendí mi regreso a la caja.

Por alguna razón desconocida, mis pies se quedaron clavados frente a una sección en especial, mientras sentía que el corazón comenzaba a latirme con más rapidez.

Allí estaban las pruebas de embarazo.

¿Embarazo?

Mientras mis ojos se abrían como platos, comencé a maquinar con rapidez.

Tenía nauseas, dolores de cabeza y mi período debería haber sido…Hace un par de semanas. Con todo esto del secuestro, ni siquiera lo había notado.

Oh, no. No, no, no.

No podía estar embarazada

Había tomado la píldora del día después.

Me giré, y di dos pasos, con toda la intención de irme, pero volví a detenerme.

Bufé y volví hacia atrás.

No podía ser… ¿O sí?

Oh, cielos.

En un impulso, alargué la mano y cogí la primera caja que llegué a tocar.

Era rosa y tenía dibujada una panza de embarazada en la parte delantera.

¿Y si estaba embarazada?

Embarazada de Draco Malfoy. Un mafioso.

Ay, mierda. Mierda, mil veces mierda.

Nerviosa, llevé las cosas hasta la caja.

La bonita cajera francesa me dedicó una sonrisa, y me costó más de lo que pensé devolvérsela.

-¿Ya tienes lo que necesitabas?-Preguntó Katie en cuanto puse un pie fuera de la farmacia, guardando mis compras con rapidez en el bolso.

-Sí, gracias por esperarme, Katie.

-No es nada, ahora, vamos a aquella tienda de allá, no tienes idea de lo preciosa que es la ropa…-Katie siguió parloteando durante un largo rato, pero mis oídos parecieron desconectarse, y sólo quedamos yo y mi turbada mente.

¿Y si estaba embarazada? No podía parar de repetirme.

Esto se ponía cada vez peor.

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**Muchas gracias, y un enorme beso para todas.**

**Emma.**

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

Gracias por leer!

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Les gustaría leer el próximo?

Ya saben:

5 reviews =actualización **INMEDIATA**!

XD

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :P


	16. XVI

_Hermione._

-¿Fue productiva su tarde de compras?-Draco se acercó a nosotras en cuanto cruzamos el umbral de la puerta.

-No, para nada-Comentó Katie, a la vez que tecleaba en su celular. Draco arqueó una ceja y rodeó mi cintura con un brazo.-Resulta que Hermione es mucho más terca de lo que parece, hermanito.

-¿En serio?-Comentó sarcástico. Si había alguien aquí que sabía sobre mi terquedad, ese era él.

Katie se limitó a bufarle mientras guardaba el teléfono celular en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans.

-No me permitió comprarle nada. ¡Nada!

Draco me miró inquisitivo.

-¡Pero me compraste cosas igual!-Protesté.

-Sí, pero fue sin tu permiso-Respondió con una enorme sonrisa.-De todas formas, debo irme, Freddy me está esperando.

Se acercó a nosotros y besó nuestras mejillas con rapidez. Esa tarde había descubierto que Katie era así. Todo lo que hacía, lo hacía de forma rápida y eficiente.

Se alejó junto con dos guardaespaldas, hablando a la velocidad de la luz por teléfono.

-¿Estás bien?-Draco tomó mi cintura con ambas manos y me giró, dejándome rodeada por sus brazos, y acercó sus labios a mi frente.-Estás pálida-Susurró, y luego depositó un beso allí.

-¿Pálida? Ah, no, no. Yo sólo…-Se alejó para mirarme con una ceja alzada-Estoy cansada. Muy cansada. Ya sabes, Katie las compras. Eso…

Su expresión escéptica no cambió.

-Sabes que eres una mentirosa deplorable, ¿Verdad?-Me mordí el labio, pero decidí no alegar nada más. Draco sacudió la cabeza y suspiró.- Supongo que en algún otro momento me lo dirás. ¿Quieres cenar?

-Lo cierto es que no tengo hambre-Comenté torciendo el gesto.

-Debes comer algo, Hermione. Lo llevaré a la habitación.

-¿Tú cenas en la cama?-Se encogió de hombros.

-Sólo cuando estoy cansado.

No pude contener una risita.

Imaginar a Draco en momentos como esos era algo divertido.

-¿Se está riendo de mí, señorita Granger?

-Oh, nunca me atrevería a hacer algo semejante, señor Malfoy.

Draco se limitó a rodar los ojos, y luego dejó caer su mano derecha sobre mi trasero, dándome una nalgada y haciéndome chillar.

-Vete a la cama, Granger. Subo en un minuto.

Me apresuré a subir las escaleras, y cuando cerré la puerta de la habitación, comencé a hurgar en mi bolso.

Sí, allí estaba la cajita rosa, esperándome.

Suspiré.

¿Lo debería hacer ahora o más tarde?

Más tarde. Mañana, cuando Draco estuviera trabajando, decidí.

Si lo hacía ahora, estaría toda la cena comiéndome las uñas y eso no sería algo recomendable.

Volví a meter la cajita en mi bolso, y lo dejé sobre el sillón, bien cerrado.

Dios me salve si Draco encontraba el test.

No, no quería ni pensar en eso.

Me dejé caer sobre la cama, agotada.

Acababa de descubrir que las tardes de compras con Katie eran algo extremadamente cansado.

Esa chica no paraba nunca, de verdad.

Dos golpecitos en la puerta me distrajeron, y esta se abrió antes de que pudiera responder.

Draco caminó dentro de la habitación con una bandeja en la mano, y me sonrió mientras la depositaba sobre la cama junto a mí.

-Cena para la señorita.-Le sonreí con timidez. Este hombre podía ser increíblemente dulce cuando se lo proponía.

-Muchas gracias, señor.-Susurré, y Draco frunció el ceño.- ¿Qué?

-Sé que te sucede algo. Y no me gusta que no vayas a contármelo.

Respondió con simpleza mientras se sentaba a mi lado y tomaba un vaso de la bandeja.

-Draco, es en serio. Estoy bien.-Volví a mentir.

Se me quedó mirando durante unos minutos con aquellos imperturbables ojos grises, y luego sacudió la cabeza.

-Como sea.-Murmuró. Estaba cabreado, bastante cabreado.

¿Pero qué podía decirle?

Oye, mi problema es que posiblemente esté embarazada. Y sí, sí estoy embarazada, sería tuyo.

Cielos, no.

Me mordí la lengua para no decir ninguna estupidez, y tomé un sándwich de la bandeja.

La cena pasó en silencio. Un silencio enfadado por su parte, uno resignado por la mía.

-¿Tú cocinaste?-Pregunté en voz baja mientras lo veía depositar la bandeja sobre la mesa de noche.

-Oh, no.-Comentó, casi divertido.-María lo hizo. Es mi cocinera.

-Oh…Así que, ¿No sabes cocinar?

-No sé hervir agua sin armar una catástrofe en la cocina. Lo intenté un par de veces, y María casi me asesina. Luego de eso, me pidió que me quede aunque sea un metro alejado de la cocina. No confía en mí.-Terminó de decir, haciendo un pequeñísimo mohín.

Se me ablandó el corazón.

Aquel hombre tan peligroso, a veces parecía solo un muchacho. Parecía aquel muchacho que no había podido disfrutar de una sana adolescencia, sino que se había enfocado totalmente en una sola cosa, la venganza.

Solté una risita, intentando cubrir la triste dirección que habían tomado mis pensamientos.

-Lo tendré en cuenta-Me callé, e hice una mueca cuando un fuerte dolor en el estómago me obligó a doblarme en dos.

-¿Hermione?-Draco sonaba alarmado, e intentó acercarse a mí para tomarme en brazos, pero se lo impedí y corrí al baño lo más rápido que pude-¡Hermione!

Lo escuché llamarme, a la vez que levantaba la tapa del retrete y me dejaba caer al suelo.

Diablos, odiaba vomitar. Lo detestaba.

Las arcadas se apoderaron de mi cuerpo, y me sacudí mientras vomitaba dentro del retrete.

-Hermione…-En un rápido movimiento, Draco tomó mis cabellos con una mano, impidiendo que fueran blanco directo de mis arcadas, y con la otra acarició mi espalda lentamente.

Sollocé.

Vomitar era uno de los síntomas, ¿Verdad?

-Shh, tranquila, pequeña-Draco siguió acariciando mi espalda con suavidad, mientras murmuraba palabras tranquilizadoras detrás de mí.

Cuando estuve segura de que todo había terminado, me senté sobre mis talones, respirando hondo.

Draco me abrazó por detrás, haciéndome apoyar la cabeza en su hombro, y acarició mi vientre con lentitud.

Me tensé, pero él pareció no notarlo, porque siguió acariciándome con cuidado, y secó mis lágrimas con su otra mano.

-¿Era eso?

Asentí.

No, no lo era. Pero no podía decirle la verdad a él. No todavía.

Depositó un beso en mi mejilla y se levantó con cuidado, llevándome con él.

-Quiero lavarme-Susurré, con la voz ronca y patosa.

-Claro. Iré a traerte algo para beber. ¿Té?

-Por favor…-Se inclinó, y besó mi cabeza antes de girarse y salir del baño.

Suspiré, apoyando ambas manos sobre el lavabo.

Oh, rayos.

Enjuagué y lavé mi boca con todo cuanto encontré sobre el lavabo, y me eché una mirada al espejo cuando terminé.

Estaba pálida, despeinada y tenía los labios y ojos hinchados.

Deplorable.

-¿Hermione?

Suspiré y salí de la habitación, Draco estaba junto a la cama con una taza de té en la mano.

La tomé con una sonrisa, y Draco abrió la cama para mí.

-Ven.-Me senté, y Draco me ayudó a quitarme la ropa, hasta que quedé sólo con mi ropa interior y una camiseta.

Me sonrió desde su posición, acuclillado frente a mí, y se inclinó para depositar un suave beso en una de mis rodillas.

Me estremecí. Sin importar la situación, Draco siempre tenía el mismo efecto sobre mí.

-Terminé-Anuncié, depositando la tasa sobre la mesa de noche.

-Acuéstate.-Con su usual tono autoritario, me señaló la almohada, y me recosté. Tomó las colchas con la intención de arroparme, pero me apresuré a tomar su mano.

-No te vayas.

-Será solo un segundo.

-Por favor-Susurré, haciendo la mejor cara de desvalida posible.

Sabía que si se iba ahora, me derrumbaría. Y no quería eso. Lo necesitaba aquí, abrazándome con fuerza y dándome calor.

Lo vi dudar, indeciso, y luego sacudió la cabeza con una imperceptible sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hazme un lugar.-Me corrí hacia la derecha, y Draco se quitó los zapatos, la chaqueta y el pantalón antes de meterse en la cama conmigo.

Nos tapó a ambos con la colcha y me apretó entre sus brazos.

Me relajé, apoyada sobre su pecho, y suspiré ante la gloriosa sensación de ser mimada.

No era algo a lo que estuviera muy acostumbrada.

Mi madre me había abandonado hace muchos años, y mi padre… Bueno, él hacía lo que podía. Siempre que había estado enferma, había tenido que aprender a apañármelas sola. Estaba acostumbrada a eso.

-¿Hermione?-Draco cortó el hilo de mis pensamientos, y yo me apretujé más contra su pecho.

-¿Mmm?

-Feliz cumpleaños atrasado. Te debo el regalo.

-No me debes nada-Murmuré bajito.

-Claro que sí.

-No.

-No discutiré esto contigo ahora. Duérmete, Hermione.

Bufé.

Qué mandón.

-Mandón.

-Sí.

Sonreí, pero no dije nada más.

Me relajé aún más sobre su pecho, sonriendo como una boba.

-Te quiero, pequeña.

No sé si aquellas palabras fueron realmente pronunciadas, o sí fue solo un producto de mi imaginación.

Realmente deseaba que fueran de verdad, porque la forma en la que mi corazón se hinchó de felicidad al oírlas, sólo me hizo notar lo mucho que yo también lo quería a él.

...

_Draco._

-Tom está descontrolado-Me informó Blaise en cuanto irrumpió en mi oficina.

-Oh, qué felicidad.

-Draco, está juntando a los pocos que quedan junto a él. Quiere destruirte.

Levanté mi vista de los papeles.

-Bien.-Respondí con simpleza, y volví a fijar mi atención en los documentos.

-Draco, solo creo que deberías haber tenido más cuidado. Hiciste todo demasiado rápido.

-Lo destruí, ¿Verdad?

Blaise frunció el ceño.

-Sí, destruiste todos sus negocios. Pero sigue teniendo algunos aliados, y piensa usar todo lo que tiene en tu contra. Deberías haber tenido más cuidado.

-Blaise, estaban vigilando a Hermione. No podía permitir que esto siguiera así.

-¡Draco, por Dios! ¿Ves lo que hiciste? ¡Arruinaste un plan de años sólo porque esta muchachita estaba en peligro!-Me reprochó.

Levanté mi mirada hacia él, completamente inescrutable, pero bastante furioso.

-Blaise, ¿Debo recordarte quién es el jefe aquí? Yo. Yo lo soy. Y si quiero acelerar el plan, lo haré. Y lo hice. No deberían importarte las razones. Sólo limítate a obedecer. ¿Debo recordarte lo que hiciste hace un par de años cuando conociste a Rose? Arriesgaste una operación de meses sólo para salvarla, Blaise, así que no te atrevas a reprochar mi comportamiento en cuando a Hermione ahora.

Lo vi enrojecer un poco, y luego tomó aire. Lo expulsó de a poco, mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Lo sé. Lo siento, Draco.

Sacudí la cabeza.

-Está bien, Blaise. Hazme saber sobre los próximos movimientos de Marvolo.

Asintió avergonzado y se marchó.

Me dejé caer sobre mi silla, consternado porque sabía que en el fondo, Blaise tenía razón.

Había arriesgado el objetivo de mi vida para salvar a Hermione.

No podía permitir que aquella amenaza siguiera pendiendo sobre su cabeza, y dejé ir todo con tal de protegerla.

Pero, realmente, me importaba una mierda si estaba bien o mal. Necesitaba protegerla, y eso es lo que haría, sin importar qué.

Cielos, esto se ponía cada vez más raro.

Draco Malfoy, el mafioso más temido de Europa, había arriesgado la misión en la cual trabajó toda su vida sólo para salvar a una escuálida y pequeña muchachita inglesa.

Irritado, comprendí la razón.

En algún maldito momento de toda esta locura, aquella escuálida y pequeña muchachita inglesa se había convertido en mi mayor prioridad. Se había vuelto todavía más importante que la venganza.

...

_Hermione._

_Embarazada._

Las dos pequeñas líneas se burlaban de mí desde allí abajo.

Embarazada.

Estaba embarazada.

De Draco Malfoy.

Embarazada de un mafioso.

No podía parar de repetírmelo, una y otra vez.

_Embarazada, embarazada, embarazada._

No podía terminar de hacerme a la idea.

Iba a tener un hijo, y no podía siquiera creer que eso fuera real.

¿Qué haría? ¿Qué rayos haría?

¿Decirle a Draco?

Me estremecí.

¿Y si me odiaba?

Cielos, no. No.

¿Y si me pedía que aborte?

Volví a estremecerme ante la idea.

No podía siquiera pensar en que tenía un hijo dentro de mí pero la idea de asesinarlo me revolvía las tripas.

Nunca podría hacer algo como eso. Definitivamente no.

Me dejé caer junto al retrete, y apoyé la espalda en la fría pared.

_Embarazada, embarazada…_

Oh, mierda.

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**¡HOLA! Y bueno, parece que dentro de poco ya vamos a ser tres, eh. Adoré este capítulo. Siempre me gustan los embarazos, no sé, es algo tan tierno*.***

**MUCHAS, MUCHÍSIMAS gracias por leerme. Me hacen demasiado feliz, en serio.**

**¡Besos para todas! Las quiero.**

**Emma.**

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

Gracias por leer!

¿Qué piensan del capítulo?

¿Creen o quieren que Hermione aborte?

¿Quieren el próximo o quieren que se acabe aquí?

JAJAJA

XD

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :P


	17. XVII

_Draco._

Volví a acariciar la mejilla de mi castaña con suavidad. Estaba profundamente dormida, y no se revolvió ante mi contacto.

Había estado llorando. Sus mejillas estaban surcadas en lágrimas y sus ojos estaban hinchados, al igual que sus labios.

¿Por qué lloraba?

¿Acaso era que extrañaba a su familia?

¿Querría alejarse de mí?

No.

No podía ser eso, ¿O sí?

La idea me hizo estremecerme. Rayos, odiaba sentirme así.

A pesar de los muchos riesgos que había corrido en mi vida, siempre había sido muy seguro de mí mismo. No sentía miedo. Y ahora, así como si nada, me sentía extremadamente vulnerable. Y todo por esta niñita de aquí.

Odiaba sentirme vulnerable. Odiaba darme cuenta de que por primera vez en mi vida, había una persona que podía lastimarme de verdad. Y esa era Hermione.

Suspiré, levantándome de la cama.

No podía irse. No la dejaría irse.

_No puedes obligarla a quedarse._

Decidí alejar aquellos pensamientos de mi cabeza, y me interné en la ducha, pero otro pensamiento alarmante me asaltó.

Marvolo había vuelto a la acción.

Estaba buscándome como loco, y había prometido hacer pagar a Hermione también.

¿Pagar por qué? ¿Qué clase de culpa tenía ella en todo esto?

Todo era por mí. Si yo no me hubiera inmiscuido en su vida de una forma tan abrupta, nada de esto estaría sucediéndole.

_Has arruinado su vida, amigo._

Gruñí, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para que el agua caliente me bañara el rostro.

No había vuelta atrás. El daño ya estaba hecho.

Ahora debía enfocarme en lo inminente. En cómo proteger a Hermione.

Porque si de algo estaba realmente seguro, es que nada le sucedería a Hermione. No lo permitiría.

Alejaría cualquier tipo de peligro de ella.

Incluyéndome a mí.

...

_Hermione._

Oh, Dios. Nauseas otra vez. Rodé sobre mi costado, cerrando los ojos con más fuerzas.

Si las ignoraba, quizás desaparecerían.

Cabe destacar que no lo hicieron.

Gruñí, medio adormilada, y abrí un ojo para ver qué hora era.

Ayer, entre lágrimas, había caído rendida a las siete de la tarde. Y ahora eran las diez de la mañana.

¿Dónde estaría Draco? ¿Se habría ido a trabajar ya? ¿Por qué no me habría despertado ayer?

Me levanté con cuidado, y me senté en el borde de la cama, repasando mí estado en general.

Me dolía la cabeza y tenía nauseas. No estaba tan mal.

Caminé tambaleándome hasta el cuarto de baño, y salí media hora más tarde, acicalada y mucho más fresca.

10.30

¿Seguiría en casa?

Bajé las escaleras con cuidado. Antes, a pesar de mi innata torpeza, nunca había sido muy cuidadosa con mis movimientos. El saber que una personita crecía dentro mío me había vuelto mucho más prevenida.

Llegué a la planta baja, mirando hacia todos lados para encontrar a mi hermoso secuestrador rubio.

-Señorita.-Giré sobre mis talones para encontrarme a… ¿María? Sí, María. La cocinera de Draco.

-Hola, María. ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Draco?

María pareció pensárselo, frunciendo el ceño un poco.

-El señor Malfoy saldrá trabajar en minutos. Está en cocina.

Asentí, y luego de darle las gracias dirigí mis pasos a la gigantesca cocina de la casa.

-Dijiste que María no te dejaba acercarte aquí-Comenté divertida cuando lo encontré sentado en la barra, bebiendo café.

Draco pareció sorprendido de verme, y algo… ¿Frustrado?

-Sólo me deja entrar para comer. Nunca para cocinar-Me respondió, y me di cuenta de que algo andaba mal. No me miraba a los ojos y estaba tenso.

-¿Estás bien?-Frunció el ceño ante mi pregunta, y se bajó del taburete.

-Sí. María te preparará el desayuno, pídele lo que quieras- Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, y por ende, hacia mí.

-¿Ya te vas?

-Sí.-Fruncí el ceño ante el todo hosco de su voz, y pareció notarlo, porque respiró hondo y se acercó un poco más a mí.- ¿Tú estás bien?

_Díselo. Díselo, ya._

No.

Asentí.

-Sí, estoy bien.-Intenté forzar una sonrisa, y Draco asintió también, como si estuviera intentando convencerse a sí mismo de algo.

-Bien. Ni se te ocurra salir de la casa en mi ausencia, ¿De acuerdo? Adiós, Hermione.-Sentí el corazón encogerse dentro de mi pecho cuando Draco pasó a mi lado, sin siquiera mirarme.

-Adiós, Draco. Te quiero.-Oh, mierda, ¿Por qué había dicho eso? ¿Acaso era estúpida o qué?

Me quedé de espaldas a él. Quizás no me había escuchado.

Por favor, que no me haya escuchado.

Lo sentí frenar en seco, y girarse hacia mí de nuevo.

Contuve la respiración al oírlo acercarse.

Draco se paró a mi derecha, e inspiró hondo antes de tomar mi cabeza con una mano e inclinarse hacia mí.

Presionó sus labios sobre mi coronilla, y volvió a inspirar hondo, allí, pegado a mí.

-Te quiero tanto.-Susurró tan bajo que me costó oírlo, y antes de que pudiera responder, volvió a irse.

_Te quiero tanto… Te quiero tanto…_

Esto sí que no lo había soñado.

Él había dicho que me quería. ¿Entonces por qué estaba tan distante conmigo?

Draco Malfoy era un puto misterio.

Me dejé caer en el taburete que antes había ocupado él, saboreando sus palabras.

Él me quería.

Y yo le había mentido.

Le había mentido.

Dejé caer mi cabeza sobre la fría encimera, torciendo el gesto.

Draco tenía que saberlo, después de todo, era su hijo, ¿Verdad?

¿Cómo haría para decírselo?

¿Cuál sería su respuesta?

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, rezando porque no se lo tomara tan mal.

...

_Draco._

Me dejé caer sobre el sillón de mi oficina, ignorando el teléfono que sonaba.

Me sentía destrozado.

Hermione me había dicho que me quería, ¿No era esa una razón para estar feliz? No.

No lo era, porque yo ya estaba decidido a dejarla ir.

Ella era joven e inocente, y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de en lo que se estaba metiendo.

Ella no podía quererme. Por todos los Santos, ¡Soy un mafioso!

¿Cómo podría llegar a quererme?

Pero lo había dicho, sí. Había dicho que me quería, y por unos segundos, había pensado que estaba soñando.

Pero luego me giré, y ella seguía allí, dándome la espalda y con la mirada fija en sus manos. Nerviosa.

Tendría que haberme girado, e irme. Alejarme todavía más de ella.

Pero no pude.

Fui lo suficientemente débil y egoísta como para volver junto a ella. Para decirle que yo también la quería. Que la amaba.

Oh, Hermione… ¿Qué me has hecho?

Continué ignorando el teléfono.

No me importaba quién fuera, no quería hablar con nadie.

Sólo deseaba ahogarme en mi propio dolor y apartar a todo el mundo.

No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo estuve allí, en la misma posición, recordando su suave 'Te quiero', cuando Blaise irrumpió en mi oficina.

-¡La tiene!

Fue todo lo que tuvo que gritar para que mi mundo se viniera abajo.

...

_Hermione._

¿En qué me había metido?

Oh, mierda, mierda, mierda.

Volví a revolverme, pero la cinta adhesiva me lastimaba las muñecas y los tobillos. Me escocían los ojos y me dolía la cabeza.

¿Cuánto tiempo me habían tenido atada aquí?

Pedazos de animales.

Volví a revolverme.

Nunca debería haber salido de la casa.

Nunca.

¿Y si habían asesinado al guardia? Sería mi culpa.

¿Por qué Draco no había contestado mis llamadas?

¿Por qué había sido tan estúpida como para pensar que todo estaría bien?

Había llevado un guardia conmigo. Él estaba enfadado por desobedecer las órdenes de Draco, pero cuando salí corriendo, no le quedó más oportunidad que seguirme.

Me sentía ahogada. Había necesitado salir, respirar, caminar. Sólo eso.

Pero todo había acabado mal. Ellos eran muchos más que nosotros.

Y me habían secuestrado.

Otra puta vez.

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**Un beso enorme para todas, nos leemos pronto.**

**Emma.**

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°

Gracias por leer!

Ya saben el ritual:

5 reviews = actualización **INMEDIATA**!

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :P


	18. XVIII

_Hermione._

-Veamos qué tenemos aquí…-Alguien quitó la venda de mis ojos, y parpadeé para adaptarme a la tenue luz del lugar. Gruñí cuando arrancaron la cinta de mi boca sin ninguna delicadeza, y entrecerré los ojos.

Había un hombre parado frente a mí.

¿Quién sería?

Era realmente aterrador.

Su piel cetrina brillaba bajo las lámparas amarillas, su sonrisa destilaba crueldad y sus ojos era fríos como un témpano. Me estremecí.

-Hermione, Hermione…-Susurró mi nombre en voz muy baja, mientras caminaba alrededor de la silla en la que estaba atada.-Así que tú eres la famosa Hermione.-No respondí, y seguí intentando controlar mis nervios.-Yo soy Tom, Tom Marvolo. Seguro que tu novio te habló de mí, ¿Verdad?

Volvió a pararse frente a mí, justo en el momento en que una ola de furia me recorría entera.

Era él. Este hijo de puta era quien había asesinado a los padres de Draco. Quien le había arrancado su infancia.

-¿Verdad?-Repitió, su voz convertida en acero, mientras se inclinaba sobre mí.

Giré el rostro. Tenerlo cerca me repugnada.

-¡Respóndeme!-Espetó, justo antes de estrellar su alargada mano contra mi rostro.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo el ardor en mi mejilla derecha e intentando contener las lágrimas. Saboreé el salado gusto de la sangre con amargura.

-Respóndeme.-Volvió a repetir.

-No.

-¿Qué?

-No me habló de ti.-Mentí, con la voz patosa y ronca.

-¿Ah, no? Pues, yo te contaré quien soy, pues…-Se irguió, y volvió a caminar a mi alrededor.-Soy un mafioso, igual que tu novio-Torcí el gesto. _Mi novio.-_Uno al cual el hijo de puta de Malfoy se encargó de destruir. Sólo dos semanas le bastaron-Dejo escapar un sonido entre gruñido y bufido que me puso los pelos de punta.- ¿Y sabes por qué lo hizo? ¡Porque se le dio la puta gana! Nunca me inmiscuí en sus negocios, pero en cuanto supe que estaba tramando algo en mi contra, tuve que investigar. Sólo fui a su casa a hablar con él, pero ya había desaparecido.-Sacudió la cabeza mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se paraba frente a mí.-Luego comenzó a hacerlo. Uno por uno destruyó todos y cada uno de mis negocios. Y, querida, entenderás que debo vengarme, ¿Verdad?-Otra vez aquella sonrisa escalofriante.

-Él no es mi novio…

-¿Perdón?

-Draco no es mi novio.

Tom frunció el ceño.

-¿Y entonces por qué te tiene contigo?-Me limité a encogerme de hombros.- ¡Responde!-No lo hice, no podía hablar sin que se me quebrara la voz.-Suéltenla.-Espetó, visiblemente furioso.

En ese instante, dos hombres comenzaron a liberar mis manos y pies con rudeza, y me empujaron hacia adelante para dejarme de pie.

-Aprenderás a obedecer, te guste o no, ¿Oíste perra?-Tom se acercó tanto a mí que podía sentir el olor rancio y desagradable de su aliento, y tomó mi rostro con una mano, apretándome y haciéndome daño.- ¿¡Oíste perra!?

Me quedé sin aire cuando impactó el puño de su mano libre sobre mi vientre, haciéndome doblarme del dolor. Me soltó la cara, dejándome caer al suelo, y quedé tendida de lado sobre el frío cemento, intentando recuperar la respiración.

-Creo que me quedaré contigo. Eres bonita, y una vez que haya asesinado al idiota de Malfoy, serás mía.-Soltó una risita aterradora, mientras me empujaba con un pie hasta dejarme boca arriba.- ¿No te entusiasma la idea?

Pareció enfadado al no recibir respuesta alguna, y pateó mi torso con fuerza, haciéndome rodar en el piso.

Chillé.

El dolor era insoportable. Lo sentía por todos lados, dejándome sin aire y llenándome los ojos de lágrimas.

Automáticamente, rodeé mi vientre con ambas manos.

Dios santo, no. Mi bebé no.

Otro golpe. Volví a chillar, y sujeté mi barriga con más fuerza, poniéndome en posición fetal.

Tom quedó en silencio durante unos segundos.

-¿Sabes, Hermione?-Murmuró, mientras se hincaba a mi lado, y me apartaba el pelo de la cara con lo que casi parecía ternura-Cuando golpeas a alguien, su primera reacción siempre es cubrirse la cabeza. Es lo normal.-Tom inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, inspeccionándome. No separé mis brazos de mi vientre.-Excepto en unos pocos casos, en dónde las mujeres…ya sabes, tienen a alguien más a quien proteger.-Murmuró, clavando sus ojos directamente en mi barriga.

Oh, no. No, por favor, no.

-No…-Susurré, pero volvió a fallarme la voz. Rodeé mi vientre con más fuerza. Mi bebé, no…

-Embarazada, ¿Eh?-Sonrió de nuevo, helándome la sangre-Qué interesante.

El hijo de puta era inteligente.

Colocó una de sus manos sobre mi vientre, y comencé a temblar.

No, cielos, no.

-Parece que Malfoy ahora tiene otro motivo más para venir, ¿No es así?

-¿Venir?-Pregunté, confundida.

-Claro, cariño.-Respondió, poniéndose de pie, a todas luces divertido.- ¿Por qué más crees que estás aquí?-Su voz se volvió fría de un segundo para el otro- Cuando ese imbécil venga a rescatarte, acabaré con él. Oh, sí, y disfrutaré tanto haciéndolo…-Volvió a sonreír, y me dedicó una última mirada antes de sentarse en la silla a la que anteriormente estaba atada-Sólo queda esperar a que tu príncipe de armadura dorada venga a rescatarte.

Me hice un ovillo en el suelo, rezando en silencio.

Este hombre estaba enfermo. Y sabía sobre mi bebé.

Mi bebé… No podía pasarle nada.

Diablos, no.

...

_Draco._

-Te estarán esperando. No puedes entrar solo.-Blaise cargó su calibre 22 mientras yo guardaba la mía en el bolsillo de mis jeans.

Volví a echar una ojeada al edificio abandonado que se alzaba frente a nosotros.

Saber que Hermione estaba allí, y que Tom podría estar haciendo cualquier cosa con ella me retorcía por dentro.

No podía dejar pasar ni un minuto más.

-Como quieras, Blaise.-Comencé a caminar hacia la entrada, mientras un grupo de veinticinco hombres me rodeaban, vigilando todo nuestro entorno.

No despegué mi vista de la puerta de metal llena de graffitis que servía como entrada al edificio. Llegué a ella, y la empujé con el hombro antes de que Blaise pudiera adelantárseme.

Ignorando su ceño fruncido, ingresé en el edificio oscuro.

Me importaba una mierda mi seguridad, sólo quería sacar a Hermione de este maldito lugar.

-Malfoy.-Me quedé estático en mi lugar cuando una voz llamó mi nombre desde mi derecha.-Ven solo.

Me giré hacia Blaise, quién negó con la cabeza desde afuera del edificio.

-Quédense allí, Blaise.

-Draco, no-

-Blaise.-Lo corté, pasando una mano por mí cabello.-Afuera.

Cerré la puerta de metal, ignorando la expresión consternada de Blaise y quedando completamente a oscuras.

-Tira el arma hacia tu derecha.-Obedecí, y lancé mi pistola hacia allí.-Camina hacia el frente.

Alcancé a dar solo un par de pasos antes de que algún imbécil tomara mis brazos con fuerza por detrás, inmovilizándome.

No me resistí, a pesar de que noté que el hombre detrás de mí no tenía la fuerza suficiente para mantenerme inmóvil.

Me empujó, y comenzó a caminar entre los largos y abandonados pasillos del edificio.

Estaba nervioso. Lo notaba en su respiración agitada y en cómo tragaba saliva cada cinco segundos.

-Aquí.-Me empujó dentro de una habitación con fuerza, y me soltó de golpe.

Quedé parado en medio de un cuartito iluminado por una sola lámpara amarilla.

Tom Marvolo estaba parado en la pared opuesta, sonriendo siniestramente con Hermione bajo su brazo.

El hijo de puta la estaba ahogando, mientras Hermione se aferraba a su antebrazo intentando liberarse. De su labio brotada sangre, y su rostro de fruncía en una expresión agónica.

Di un paso adelante, y dos hombres a mi izquierda me apuntaron inmediatamente. Di otro paso, y Marvolo levantó un arma, apuntando a la cabeza de Hermione.

-Un paso más, y los mato.-Fruncí el ceño. ¿_Los?_

-Déjala ir, Marvolo. Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto.-Murmuré, sintiendo cómo mi corazón se estrujaba al ver esa arma tan cerca de mi castaña.

Tom sonrió.

-¿Ellos no tienen nada que ver?-Se encogió de hombros- Tú los quieres. Con eso me basta.

-¿Los quiero? ¿De qué mierda estás hablando?

Tom levantó las cejas, sorprendido, y luego bajó la cabeza para susurrarle a Hermione, en voz suficientemente alta como para que yo también lo escuchara.

-¿No se lo dijiste? Oh, cariño…-Hizo un sonido reprobatorio, mientras Hermione se ponía cada vez más pálida en sus brazos.-Eso no está nada bien. Eres una niña muy mala, ¿Verdad? Un hombre merece saber cuándo va a ser padre, linda.

Me quedé de piedra en mi lugar.

¿Qué mierda…?

-¿De qué mierda hablas, Marvolo?

Tom soltó una pequeña carcajada, lleno de regocijo.

-Oh, esto se pone cada vez más interesante.-Sonrió todavía más ampliamente.-Díselo, Hermione, vamos.-Aflojó su agarre alrededor de su cuello, pero no la soltó.

Hermione me miró, con sus hermosos ojos llenos de… ¿Arrepentimiento?

-¿Hermione?-Me limité a mirarla fijamente, sin entender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Oh, bien, parece que a Hermione le han comido la lengua los ratones-Tom soltó otra carcajada.-Parece que yo te tendré que dar la feliz noticia. ¡Felicidades, Draco, serás padre!

Santa. Mierda.

Con los ojos desorbitados, volví a mirar a Hermione, que derramaba lágrimas, sin apartar sus ojos de mí.

-¿Pa…dre?

-¡Padre! ¡Oh, qué felicidad!-No levanté mi mirada, y seguí con los ojos fijos en Hermione, que asintió una sola vez, con resignación.

Padre.

Iba a ser padre.

Oh. Mi. Dios.

-Es una lástima que tenga que asesinarte, ¿Verdad?-Tom chasqueó la lengua, con fingido pesar.-Pero no te preocupes, le hablaremos de ti cuando sea mayor-Volvió a sonreír.

¿Cuándo sea mayor?

¿Él pretendía quedarse con Hermione?

-¿Qué harás con ella?

-Quedármela, por supuesto. Es una muchacha muy bonita como para desperdiciarla, ¿A que sí?-Tom dejó caer su mano unos cuantos centímetros, hasta alcanzar uno de los pechos de Hermione, y estrujarlo entre sus asquerosos dedos. La ira hirvió dentro de mí, y Hermione hizo una mueca, comenzando a sollozar.- ¿Y el niño? Bueno, podría criarlo como mí aprendiz, ¿No te parece una idea genial?

¿Una idea genial?

Y una mierda.

Esa era mi mujer. Y ese sería mi hijo.

Solté una carcajada, y Tom me miró extrañado.

Volví a reír.

-¿Qué mierda pasa contigo?

-Tú, Marvolo.-Volví a reír.-De verdad te crees que podrás conmigo, ¿Eh?-Otra carcajada. Marvolo frunció el entrecejo, enfadado.-Eres tan patético. Mírate, a esto estás reducido-Espeté, señalando mi entorno, oscuro y mugriento.-No eres _nada._

-Te haré trizas, Malfoy. Cuando acabe contigo, desearás nunca haberte metido conmigo en un principio.

-¿Meterme contigo en un principio?-Entorné los ojos.-Si mal no recuerdo, fuiste tú quien se metió conmigo en un principio, imbécil.

Marvolo frunció el ceño de nuevo.

-Claro que no, Malfoy. Tú comenzaste a destruir mis negocios, tú-

-¿No lo entiendes, verdad?-Pregunté, aprovechando su confusión para acercarme unos pasos a él.- ¿Piensas que hice todo esto sólo por diversión? Que poco me conoces, Tom… Esto empezó mucho, mucho tiempo antes, ¿No lo recuerdas?

-¿De qué mierda hablas?

-De ti. De mis padres. ¿Te suena? Los asesinaste. Los asesinaste porque reclamaron lo que era suyo.-Di otro paso más hacia adelante, disfrutando de la incredulidad en el rostro de Marvolo-Te olvidaste de mí, Tom. Me tendrías que haber matado, pero te olvidaste del muchachito de dieciséis años, después de todo, ¿Qué podría hacer él? No era nadie... Grave error, Marvolo.

Tom abrió y volvió a cerrar la boca antes de volver a hablar.

-Es…imposible.

-No, no lo es.

Tom por fin pareció volver a la realidad, y abriendo los ojos como platos, me apuntó con el arma. Su mano temblaba.

-Retrocede, Malfoy, si no quieres que te vuele la cabeza.

El golpe en la puerta me advirtió, y me arrojé sobre Tom cuando cometió el error de dudar durante un segundo.

Le quité el arma de la mano, mientras por el rabillo del ojo veía a Blaise y mis hombres dejar inconscientes a los guardias de Marvolo.

Tom soltó a Hermione para intentar golpearme, y me coloqué con rapidez entre ellos dos.

Marvolo, a pesar de los años, era fuerte, y logró atizarme un golpe en el mentón antes de que lograra disparar el arma contra él.

Quince segundos después, todo había acabado.

Marvolo estaba tendido en el suelo, muerto.

Mis hombres habían inmovilizado a sus dos empleados contra el suelo, y Hermione estaba hecha un pequeño ovillo en un rincón.

-Perfecto, Blaise-Lo felicité, mientras me giraba hacia mi castaña.

-Lo sé, Malfoy. Hacía mucho que no utilizábamos 'la señal'-Blaise pasó una mano por su cabeza-Fue divertido.

Sonreí como respuesta, y luego me agaché junto a Hermione.

La tomé en brazos con delicadeza, y la senté sobre mi regazo.

No paraba de temblar.

-¿Era verdad?-No pude evitar preguntarlo, mientras enterraba mi rostro en sus cabellos, aspirando el embriagador aroma de mi castaña.

-¿Qué cosa?-Su voz sonaba nerviosa, triste y aterrorizada.

La estreché todavía más entre mis brazos.

-El bebé.

-Oh…-Hermione asintió.

-¿Sí?

-Sí.

-¿Es mío?

Levantó su cabeza con brusquedad, fulminándome con la mirada.

-Por supuesto que sí.

-Bien.-Nos quedamos mirando a los ojos durante unos cuantos minutos.

Dentro de mí había una increíble mezcla de emociones.

Todavía no tenía idea de cómo me sentía con respecto al secuestro de Hermione, la muerte de Marvolo, y la noticia del embarazo.

Era tan confuso.

Aunque una emoción si estaba bien definida.

-Estás enfadado conmigo.-Susurró Hermione, casi leyendo mis pensamientos.

-Estoy furioso contigo.-Respondí.

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**Las adoro a todas, y muchas graciassssss.**

**Un beso. Emma.**

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

Gracias por leer!

¿Creen que podamos hacer 10 reviews en este capítulo?

XD

No se preocupen, actualizare en poco tiempo…

¡Avísenme si quieren leer el próximo capítulo! ¡Yo sí!

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :P


	19. XIX

_Hermione._

El médico volvió a palpar mi abdomen, y yo suspiré. Era la decimoctava vez que lo hacía.

-El bebé debería estar en perfectas condiciones.-Nos comunicó.-Pero para estar seguros, le haremos a la señorita una ecografía, ¿Bien?

-Lo más pronto posible.-Draco no despegó sus ojos de mí en toda la consulta, y tampoco movió ningún músculo.

-Creo que eso es todo, señorita.-El doctor, quien debo decir lucía mucho más agradable que al que le había roto una lámpara en la cabeza, se levantó de mi lado en la cama, y me sonrió alentadoramente. La tensión en el ambiente era palpable, y Draco no hacía nada para ayudar.-Aquí tiene la pomada para los golpes, y pues… ¿Nos veremos mañana en mi consulta?-Preguntó, ahora girándose hacia Draco.

Me enfadó que para cualquier decisión que me concernía a mí, se girase a preguntarle a Draco. Cielos, ni que fuera mi padre.

-Estaremos allí.-Le comunicó fríamente, y el doctor asintió. Parecía acostumbrado a la estúpida actitud furiosa de Draco.

-Bien, adiós, señorita. Señor Malfoy.-El doctor inclinó la cabeza y se marchó junto con el guardaespaldas, dejándome a solas con el Señor Cabreo.

Volví mi vista a Draco.

Estaba sentado en el sillón en una esquina de la habitación, con ambos brazos apoyados en los posa brazos y las piernas separadas. Me mirada imperturbable.

-¿Sabes? Justo ahora tienes un parecido increíble con El Padrino.-Comenté, intentando aligerar el ambiente.

No picó.

Siguió observándome, fijo, sin siquiera moverse.

Bajé mi mano a mi regazo, y comencé a juguetear con las sábanas que me cubrían las piernas.

-¿Piensas quedarte mudo para siempre o empezarás a hablar en algún momento?-Pregunté, ya casi rayando la histeria.-Cielos, ahora hasta prefiero que me grites.-Murmuré, frustrada, sin levantar la mirada.

-Estoy intentando entender qué te llevó a actuar de una manera tan estúpida.-Respondió luego de unos minutos, y levanté la cabeza hacia él.

¿A qué se referiría?

¿Al embarazo? ¿A haberle ocultado el embarazo? ¿O a mi desastroso paseíto?

-Oh, bien, parece que los ratones no te comieron la lengua, finalmente. Qué felicidad.

-No juegues conmigo, Hermione.-Su voz me produjo escalofríos, y me arrepentí de haber intentado bromear. Volví a desviar la mirada.

Este Draco, el Draco mafioso, distante y frío, me daba miedo.

Rayos, le tenía pánico.

-Lo siento.-Susurré, volviendo a fijar la mirada en mi regazo.

Soltó una carcajada que me heló la sangre.

-¿Qué sientes exactamente, Hermione? ¿Eh? Vamos, dímelo.- Levanté la mirada con precaución. Draco se había inclinado hacia adelante, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas. Clavaba sus ojos en mí como dagas.- ¡Dímelo!

Me estremecí, pero finalmente una oleada de rabia creció en mi interior.

-Siento muchas cosas, de la misma forma en la que tú deberías sentirlas.-Draco alzó una ceja, luciendo levemente sorprendido.

Oh, bien, nadie nunca lo desafiaba y aquí venía yo, a joderlo cuando estaba furioso.

-¿Qué debería sentir, exactamente?-Preguntó con una voz que hasta podría pasar por tranquila, pero que destilaba enfado.

Me encogí de hombros, nuevamente intimidada.

-Estás enfadado conmigo porque estoy embarazada. Supongo que tendré que recordarte que eso no fue sólo mi culpa, ¿O sí?

Draco frunció el ceño, incrédulo.

-¿Crees que estoy enfadado contigo porque estás embarazada?

¿Ah, no?

-¿Por qué lo estás sino?

Draco abrió la boca, exasperado.

-¡Porque te comportaste como una niña de diez años al no decírmelo! ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué me enterará cuando te comenzara a crecer la barriga? ¡Y luego tú magnifica huida! ¿Qué mierda tenías en la cabeza para hacer eso?

Volví a encogerme en mi lugar.

Bueno, aunque sea ahora me había retirado un cargo.

-Tenía miedo.-Susurré, y divisé algo muy parecido a la ternura asomar en sus ojos, para luego quedar bien oculta bajo su mirada glaciar.

-No hay excusas, Hermione. Deberías habérmelo dicho en el mismo instante en que te enteraste, ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?-Espetó.-Dímelo.

-No lo sé.

-Debes saberlo. Algo debías tener planeado hacer, ¿Qué era?-Me encogí de hombros otra vez.- ¡Deja de encogerte de hombros y dímelo de una vez!

Me estremecí.

-No iba a decírtelo.-Solté de sopetón.

Gélida.

Así se sentía la habitación en ese momento.

-¿Qué?-Su pregunta no fue más que un susurro, pero me heló la sangre. Los susurros de Draco eran mucho peores que sus gritos.

-Pensé que…-Tragué saliva, intimidada.-Pensé que ya me habrías dejado ir para cuando se comenzara a notar, ya sabes…Te habrías aburrido de mí.-Respondí, recordando mis dolorosos pensamientos mientras caminaba por la calle justo antes de ser secuestrada por Tom.

Draco me abandonaría. Estaba segura de eso en ese momento, y ahora lo estaba mucho más.

-¿Qué me aburriría de ti?-Soltó una carcajada incrédula.- ¿Cómo rayos podría aburrirme de una mujer cuyo mayor pasatiempo es hacerme enfadar?

Fruncí el ceño.

-Ese no es mi mayor pasatiempo.

-¿Ah, no? Pues lo parece.

Suspiré.

-Estuve mal, lo sé, es que… No sabía cómo decírtelo, ¿Y si me odiabas?

-Hermione, nunca podría odiarte por esto. Fue mi culpa también, y lo sabes.

Asentí, algo molesta porque hablara de mi bebé como si fuera un problema o estorbo.

-Pensé que me pedirías abortar.

Draco frunció el ceño, y se puso de pie lentamente.

Me encogí en mi lugar, mientras lo veía avanzar hacia mí. Sorprendida, lo vi sentarse a mi lado y estirar la mano para rozar mi vientre con la punta de sus dedos.

Fue sólo eso, un roce, pero despertó todas mis terminaciones nerviosas, y por un segundo, tuve ganas de llorar.

-¿Sabes? Eso es exactamente lo que hubiera hecho en otra ocasión. No te hubiera pedido abortar. Te lo hubiera exigido. Te hubiera obligado a hacerlo.

Me estremecí, presa del pánico.

No, oh, Draco, por favor no.

-Por favor, no.-Susurré, sintiendo cómo las gruesas lágrimas que había estado conteniendo comenzaban a derramarse por mis mejillas.

-Hermione, nena, no… Ven aquí.-Tomó mi cabeza entre sus manos y me acercó a su pecho.

Todavía tensa, reposé mi cabeza sobre su hombro, mientras sentía una de sus manos enredarse en mis cabellos, y la otra subir y bajar por mi espalda.

-Es mi bebé.

-Y también es mío.-Susurró, y abrí mis ojos como platos, separándome de él unos centímetros.- ¿Escuchaste acaso lo que acabo de decir? '_Eso es lo que hubiera hecho en cualquier otra ocasión'_. No ahora. No a ti…

Inspiré hondo, relajada por primera vez en días.

No me iba a quitar a mí bebé. Y había dicho que también era su bebé.

-Siento no habértelo dicho. Estaba tan asustada…-Susurré, volviendo a dejar caer la cabeza sobre su pecho.

-Hermione, diablos.-Seguía enfadado, lo noté, pero aún así no me apartó, sino que me estrechó aún más contra él.-Cuando ese hijo de puta te tenía allí yo…Pensé que moriría si algo te pasaba. Nena, nunca más me volverás a hacer algo como eso, ¿Entendiste?

Rodé los ojos.

-Prometo intentar no ser secuestrada otra vez. ¿Sabes? Creo que ya me está cansando.

Draco bufó, exasperado.

-Hermione, no juegues. Sabes de lo que hablo. No volverás a desobedecerme en lo que concierne a tú seguridad, ¿Entendiste?

Suspiré.

-Estaba tan atosigada, sólo necesitaba aire, necesitaba caminar.

-Tenemos un parque trasero aquí.

-¡Necesitaba salir de tu maldita propiedad! Estar en un territorio neutro, sólo…-Gruñí.-No lo sé, ¿Bien? No sé en qué diablos estaba pensando cuando me fui corriendo, y lo siento.

-Sé que lo sientes. Sólo quiero dejar claro que no permitiré este tipo de comportamientos otra vez.

-Draco-Me separé unos centímetros de él, con el ceño fruncido.-No eres mi padre. Sí, siento haberte asustado, pero no dejaré que me mangonees como si no tuviera voz ni voto.

-Nadie está intentando 'mangonearte', Hermione-Respondió, mientras acariciaba mi mejilla con delicadeza.-No estoy diciendo que impondré mis deseos por sobre los tuyos, ni que intentaré dominarte, ni nada por estilo. Sólo digo que en lo que concierne a tu seguridad, deberás hacerme caso. No dejaré que te pongas en peligro, ni a ti, ni al bebé, de ninguna manera, ¿Bien?

Bufé, y volví a dejar caer mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

-Eres un obseso. Controlador.

Draco soltó una risita y volvió a acariciar mi cabeza con suavidad.

-Lo sé. Tú me vuelves insoportable.

Reí, algo nerviosa.

-¿Draco?-Hablé luego de unos minutos.

-Dime.

-¿Te quedarás conmigo?

-Cariño, eres tú quién está secuestrada aquí. ¿Tú te quedarás conmigo?

Me eché hacia atrás y lo miré a los ojos.

Esos preciosos ojos grises, llenos de determinación y seguridad.

Aunque creí atisbar algo de vulnerabilidad allí al fondo. Sí, Draco estaba nervioso.

-Si no me respondes ahora, me dará algo al corazón.-Susurró luego de unos minutos, y reí ante su nerviosismo.

-Sí, me quedaré, Draco. Pero debes prometer controlar tus instintos dictatoriales.

Draco rodó los ojos.

-Y tú promete controlar tus instintos de niña rebelde.

Le pegué en el hombro y Draco soltó una risita, pero se puso serio de repente.

-Pensé que te perdería. Durante unos segundos realmente lo pensé.

Inspiré hondo. Draco había tenido miedo. Por mí.

-Y yo pensé que te perdería a ti.-Susurré.

¿Esto era una declaración de amor o algo por el estilo?

Porque yo lo amaba, a eso lo tenía bien en claro, pero… ¿Me amaría él a mí?

Draco sacudió la cabeza, como intentando alejar algún recuerdo desagradable de su cabeza, y me tomó por la cintura, arrojándome de espaldas sobre el centro de la cama por sorpresa.

Chillé y me carcajee mientras rebotaba sobre el colchón, y Draco comenzó a ascender sobre mí.

Se detuvo a la altura de mi barriga, y levantó mi remera, dejándola al descubierto.

Pasó sus dedos por allí con suavidad, y suspiró.

Me estremecí ante la sensación que me embargó por completo.

Rayos, cuánto lo amaba.

-Me cuesta imaginarme que hay una personita aquí.-Susurró tan bajo que me costó oírlo, mientras seguía acariciando mi vientre.- ¿Cómo es posible sentir algo tan fuerte por alguien que no conoces? Quiero decir… Ni siquiera tiene cuerpo y ya…-Tragó saliva, mientras se mordía el labio.

-…Ya lo amas.-Susurré, completando su oración. Draco me miró por entre sus pestañas.-Lo sé. Yo también lo amo.

Mi cobrizo se inclinó hacia adelante, y besó mi vientre.

Se me contrajo el estómago ante la sensación, y me mordí el labio, repleta de felicidad.

-¿Es niño o niña?

Solté una risita, y Draco me miró dudoso.

-Todavía no podemos saberlo.-Le respondí con dulzura, sintiéndome como si de repente estuviera hablando con un niño y no con el mafioso más peligroso de Europa.

-¿Y cuándo lo sabremos?-Preguntó, antes de volver a inclinarse y besarme el ombligo.

-Cuando esté de cuatro meses, quizás.

Draco asintió, y se levantó sobre sus brazos, quedando completamente encima de mí, a la altura de mi rostro.

-Nunca pensé que me sentiría de esta forma.-Susurró, confuso.

-¿Cómo?

-Yo…-Sacudió la cabeza, casi incrédulo.-Te amo.

Sentí como si mi corazón dejara de latir durante unos largos segundos.

Él. Me. Amaba.

Draco Malfoy. Me amaba.

Inspiré hondo, mirando en sus enormes ojos grises fijamente.

-Oh.

-¿Oh?

-Oh.

Draco frunció los labios.

-¿Eso es todo lo que dirás?-Solté una risita, y Draco me miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Acaso estás nervioso, Malfoy?-Draco no me respondió, y se limitó a mirarme fijamente durante lo que parecieron horas. Cansada de hacerlo sufrir, suspiré.-Yo también te amo, mi dictador.

Draco espiró, y sus hombros se relajaron mientras se acercaba a mí para besar mi frente.

-Eres malvada, Granger.

Solté una risita.

-Debía hacerte sentir igual que tú me haces sentir cuando te enojas.

-¿Cómo te hago sentir?-Preguntó en un murmullo, repartiendo pequeños besos por mis mejillas y mentón.

-Raro. Mal-Se alejó para mirarme.-Me miras con esta expresión-Puse mi mejor cara de póquer, clavando mis ojos en él.-Y hablas así, en un susurro, como si al levantar la voz fueras a explotar-Susurré con su típico susurro gélido, y Draco soltó una sonora carcajada.

Siguió riendo, y yo simplemente sonreí, mirándolo.

Adoraba verlo reír. Era tan hermoso.

-Eres incorregible, Hermione.-Asentí, mordiéndome el labio, y levanté la cabeza buscando un beso.

-Te amo.

-Te amo.-Draco me besó con dulzura, mientras se apoyaba en un brazo, y con su mano libre acariciaba mi vientre.-Las amo.

-¿Las?-Asintió, mientras bajaba la cabeza para besar mi cuello.- ¿Crees que será una niña?

-Lo sé.

-¿Cómo?-Se encogió de hombros.

-Instinto paternal.

Solté una carcajada, y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, abrazándome a él como una lapa.

-Te amo tanto-Repetí, sintiéndome feliz de poder soltar las palabras en voz alta, y giré mi cabeza para besar su mejilla.

Sentí su sonrisa contra mi cuello, y me estremecí.

-Yo te amo muchísimo más.

Raro. Así era esto.

Después de todo, me había enamorado de mi secuestrador, ¿Cierto?

Solté una carcajada, divertida ante la situación.

En realidad, no me importaba de qué forma hubiera sido. Lo único realmente importante era que había encontrado al amor de mi vida.

Y sí, no era un príncipe azul, como siempre había soñado. Más bien, él jugaba para los malos. ¿Importarme? Un poco. Quizás con el tiempo, Draco decidiría alejarse de todo aquel mundo oscuro y complicado.

Pero mientras tanto, aquí estaba yo, para echar un poco de luz sobre su oscuridad.

Par amarlo con todo mi corazón.

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**Awwwwwwwwwww*.* tiernos. ¿Les gustó? Creo que después de este haré otro capi más, y luego el epílogo. Bueno, esto es casi el final, o sí… va siendo el final.**

**¡Un beso enorme para todas! Emma.**

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

Gracias por leer!

¿Les gustó el capítulo?

Como ven, ya está a punto de acabar D:

Vamos a cambiar:

7 reviews = actualización **INMEDIATA**!

Con muchisisisimo amor,

Old Brown Shoe :P


	20. XX

_Draco._

-¿Draco?

-¿Si, cariño?

Hermione sonrió durante unos segundos, y luego se acomodó encima de mi pecho, mirándome con sus enormes ojos chocolate.

-¿Cuándo volveremos a Londres?

-Cuando tú quieras. ¿No quieres conocer Paris antes?

Mi castaña se mordió el labio, indecisa, mientras paseaba su índice por mi mentón.

Finalmente, sacudió la cabeza.

-Quiero ver a Angelina, y a Wendell. Y quiero volver a la Universidad.

Asentí cautelosamente.

-Puedo hacer que no tengan en cuenta tu tiempo fuera, sólo-

-No, Draco-Negó con la cabeza.-Estará bien, puedo hacerlo yo.-Se encogió de hombros.

Estreché los ojos mientras estudiaba su rostro.

Estaba nerviosa por algo.

-¿Qué más sucede?

-Bueno, yo…-Suspiró.-Me preguntaba si te…-Se aclaró la garganta, y yo alcé una ceja, divertido. Me frunció el ceño y habló con rapidez.-Si podrías conocer a mi padre. Ya sabes, con esto del bebé y eso…-Se encogió de hombros.- ¿Puedes?-Preguntó con un hilo de voz, y le sonreí para tranquilizarla.

-Adoraría conocer a tu padre, Hermione.-Sonrió, relajada, y volvió a enterrar su rostro en mi pecho.

-Gracias.

-Gracias a ti, pequeña.-Adoraba saber que ya era parte de su vida.

Nos giré sobre la cama, quedando sobre ella.

Hermione soltó una risita cuando enterré el rostro en su cuello, besando su punto débil.

-¿Otra vez?-Preguntó incrédula. Asentí, sonriendo de lado, y Hermione se mordió el labio, conteniendo una sonrisa.-Eres imparable.

-Eres tú. Nunca tendré suficiente de ti.-Susurré, antes de alcanzar sus labios.

...

-Adoro este avión.-Hermione apareció corriendo por el pasillo del Jet. Parecía una niña.- ¿¡A que no sabes!? Cuando pones las manos debajo de la máquina, el papel sale sólo.

-¡Es magia!-Me frunció el ceño antes de dejarse caer en el asiento a mi lado.

-Siento no estar tan actualizada con la tecnología, ¿Sí? Soy algo… anticuada.

-Lo noto.-Susurré al inclinarme sobre ella y besar su frente una vez.

Era increíble.

Sentía como si no pudiera mantener mis manos alejadas de ella.

Necesitaba tenerla cerca, tocarla, abrazarla, saber que estaba bien…

Cada vez que recordaba lo sucedido hace tan sólo días.

El verla golpeada, amenazada.

Me estremecí.

Nunca podría volver a pasar por algo así. Nunca lo volvería a permitir.

-¿Draco?

Me giré, y Hermione me miró con preocupación.

-¿Estás bien? Te has puesto serio de repente.

Inspiré hondo y sacudí la cabeza negativamente.

-Estoy bien, solo… Ven aquí.-La tomé en brazos y la coloqué sobre mi regazo.

Automáticamente, Hermione se hizo un ovillo encima de mí apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho.

-Te amo, Hermione.

-Y yo te amo a ti.

...

_Hermione._

Inspiré hondo, apretando la mano de Draco más fuerte entre las mías.

-Relájate, cariño.

-Se supone que yo debería estar diciéndote eso a ti. –Masculle, sin apartar la mirada de la puerta.

Draco soltó una carcajada, y lo miré de manera reprobatoria.

-Ya, lo siento.-Rodó los ojos, haciéndome sonreír.

-Lo siento, es que…Es mi padre.-Bufé.

Lo vi sonreír con suficiencia, y contuve las ganas de rodar los ojos.

En lugar de eso, inspiré hondo.

-Me portaré bien, lo prometo.-Lo oí murmurar, y mi corazón se estrujó en su lugar.

¿Lo haría?

Yo sabía que Draco conmigo era todo lo delicado y bueno que podía llegar a ser, pero… ¿Y si mi padre decía algo que no le gustaba? ¿Le haría algo?

Seh, no lo había pensado desde esa perspectiva cuando le pregunté a Draco si quería conocer a mi padre. Mierda.

Me estremecí justo en el momento en que la puerta se abrió.

-¡Hermione!-Mi padre me miró con los ojos abiertos como platos, antes de desviar la vista hacia Draco, y entrecerrar los ojos.

-Papá, hola.-Me acerqué a él, besando su mejilla y me separé para mirar a Draco con una tenue sonrisa.-Él es Draco, es mi…mi novio.

Wendell palideció, para luego pasar a volverse completamente rojo.

-¿Novio?

Preguntó, mirando a Draco de hito en hito.

-Sí, mi novio.-Asentí, mordiendo mi labio con fuerza.

-Buenos días, señor Granger.-Draco extendió su mano derecha hacia mi padre.

Wendell inspiró hondo, pero terminó extendiendo su mano hacia Draco.

_Los modales ante todo…_

Los vi sacudirse la mano con fuerza, ambos mirándose con fijeza.

Ay, papá, por favor, no digas nada malo.

-Novio.-Masculló en voz baja, y luego se aclaró la garganta.-Buenos días, señor…

-Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.

-Draco Malfoy.-Wendell se giró hacia mí, mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos y esa típica mirada que exigía una explicación.

-Vamos adentro, papá.-Sonreí de manera forzada, mientras empujaba su brazo para que entrara en la casa.

Gruñó una vez, y se giró para entrar.

Draco se inclinó sobre mi oído mientras caminaba detrás de mí hacia la sala.

-¿Se lo dirás?-Lo miré con una ceja alzada, y él miró significativamente hacia mi vientre.

Inspiré hondo.

No podía soltarle la bomba ahora.

No estaba ni de cerca preparada.

-No ahora. Más tarde, cuando…

-¿Se note?-Me mordí el labio, pero asentí, y Draco lo pensó durante unos segundos antes de asentir también, y colocar una mano en mi baja espalda.-Bien.

-Siéntense.-Volvió a gruñir Wendell, dejándose caer sobre el único sillón de dos piezas de la casa, dejándonos sin otra opción que sentarnos separados.

Ocupé el lugar junto a mi padre, y Draco se sentó sobre el sillón de un cuerpo.

-Así que, novio… ¿Eh?

-Esto, sí… Él es mi novio.-Crucé mis piernas, mientras golpeaba el suelo con mi pie repetidamente, nerviosa.

Le dirigí una mirada a mi rubio, que me sonrió alentadoramente.

Él no parecía nervioso. Para nada.

En realidad, lucía increíblemente guapo. En su elemento.

A decir verdad, él siempre estaba en su elemento.

Relajado, confiado, seguro de sí mismo y con aquel aire de frío distanciamiento que lo rodeaba. Como si estuviera aquí, pero a la vez se encontrara muy lejos. Intocable. Inalcanzable.

Sólo cuando estábamos a solas no lo sentía de esa manera. Lo cual era sumamente relajante.

-¿Se puede saber desde hace cuánto?

-¿Hace cuánto qué?-Yo formulé la pregunta, pero era a Draco en quien mi padre tenía fija la mirada.

-¿Hace cuánto que están juntos? ¿Por qué Hermione no me habló de ti?-_Papá, no seas tan grosero, no te metas con él._

-En realidad, estamos juntos hace algo así como un mes.-Draco sonaba tan cortés y amable.-Sólo lo hicimos oficial ahora ante el mundo por mi trabajo.-_Oh, oh…-_Necesitaba cierta privacidad, y era necesario ocultarlo, pero de ahora en más decidimos dar a conocer la noticia.

Wendell alzó una ceja.

-¿Su trabajo?-Ahora se giró hacia mí, y yo abrí y cerré la boca como una idiota un par de veces antes de lograr hablar.

-Eh, si… Él, esto…-Draco, a espaldas de mi padre, formó la palabra _Seguridad _con los labios, y asentí en su dirección. Draco me fulminó con la mirada. Oh, cierto, hazte la tonta. Volví a mirar a mi padre.-Draco es guardaespaldas.

Ok, ¿Qué?

Mi padre y Draco me miraron con el ceño fruncido al mismo tiempo, pero Draco cambió de expresión inmediatamente cuando mi padre se giró hacia él.

-¿Guardaespaldas?

-Sí, esto…-Por primera vez, parecía algo desconcertado. Bien, no había entendido su señal, ¿Qué otra cosa esperaba que dijera cuando sólo me daba la palabra _seguridad_?-Soy el guardaespaldas de un grupo de empresarios. Es necesario que mantenga mi vida privada en secreto. Ya sabe, ellos reciben amenazas constantemente…

Wendell asintió, de acuerdo.

_Si supiera que realmente, él es la amenaza._

-Sí, lo entiendo, pero… ¿Eso no es peligroso para Mione? Quiero decir, estar junto con alguien que corre tantos peligros.-Wendell nos miró atentamente, evaluando nuestras reacciones.

Intentando hacer acopio de las lecciones de teatro recibidas en el instituto, puse mi mejor cara de póker.

Diablos, cuánto miedo tenía por mi padre.

¿Y si molestaba a Draco con sus comentarios? Cielos, papá, no.

Volví a mirar a mi rubio, que mantuvo una perfecta expresión de circunstancia.

-En realidad, creo que yo soy una de las personas más calificadas para mantenerla segura, ¿No le parece?-Comentó, y Wendell lo pensó unos segundos antes de responder.

-Supongo que tendremos que verlo…-Murmuró, definitivamente no muy convencido, y me levanté de mi lugar como un resorte.

-¿Alguien quiere algo para comer? ¿O beber? Traeré algo, sí.-Me giré sobre mis talones, ignorando sus expresiones incrédulas, pero volví a frenar de golpe un metro más allá. No podía dejarlos solos. Ni loca. Volví a girarme.- Draco, ¿Podrías acompañarme?

Me miró, con una ceja alzada, pero Wendell respondió por él.

-Estoy hablando con él ahora, Mione. Tú ve.-Fruncí el ceño, preocupada, pero decidí que lo mejor sería hacerlo rápido, así que prácticamente corrí hacia la cocina.

Estaba sacando los vasos a toda velocidad de su compartimiento, cuando dos manos se posaron en mis hombros.

Asustada, solté uno de los vasos.

La rápida mano de Draco lo atrapó en el aire, y luego tomó el otro vaso que seguía sosteniendo, depositándolos sobre la encimera.

Volvió a tomar mis hombros y me giró en redondo.

-Estás muy nerviosa, Hermione…-Murmuró, mirándome ceñudo.

Juré internamente, pero sacudí la cabeza.

-Estoy bien.

Arqueó una ceja y luego bufó.

-Dime qué sucede, Hermione.

-No sucede nada, es sólo que…-Rodé los ojos, incómoda.-Los comentarios de mi padre-Sacudí la cabeza.

-No me molestan. Es entendible.-Respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ya lo sé, pero si dice algo que te molesta, y tú…-Volví a sacudir la cabeza, sin poder terminar de aclarar mis ideas.

El rostro de Draco se mostró confuso, pero me mordí el labio cuando su expresión se tornó enfadada.

Muy enfadada.

-No puedo creerlo.-Soltó mis hombros, y rio. Su risa sonó seca, enfadada y sin una pisca de humor.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dije?

-Me tienes miedo. Yo… No puedo creerlo.-Repitió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Fruncí el ceño, mientras lo veía pasar sus manos por sus cabellos, despeinándose.

-No te tengo miedo.

-No temes por ti. Temes por tu padre. ¿De verdad, Hermione?

-¿De verdad, qué?

-¿Realmente piensas que sería capaz de hacer algo así? ¿Qué si tu padre soltara un comentario que no me gusta, haría que lo eliminaran? ¿En serio piensas eso de mí?-No solo estaba furioso. Estaba dolido.

Se me encogió el corazón dentro del pecho, e inspiré una bocanada de aire.

-Draco, no-

-Pensé que me estaba portando bien, de veras lo pensé, pero claro, soy lo que soy. No podría esperar que pienses de mí de otra forma, ¿Verdad?-Su voz, resignada, triste, causó estragos dentro mío.

-No…-Me acerqué a él, tomando su chaqueta entre mis dedos.-No, no, Draco, yo…-Gruñí, ¿Dónde estaban las palabras cuando uno las necesitaba? Dejé caer mi cabeza sobre su pecho y me abracé a él. Draco no me rodeó con sus brazos.-Te amo, Draco. Y lo siento. Lo siento tanto…-Comenzó a hablar, pero volví a cortarlo.-Estoy nerviosa, ¿Si? Por mi cabeza cruzaron miles de estupideces, pero esto fue demasiado, y lo sé. Lo siento. Por favor…

Solo entonces sus brazos rodearon mis hombros, estrechándome todavía más cerca.

Lo sentí besar mi frente con ternura, y mi corazón dio un vuelco.

¿Cómo había podido pensar eso de él?

Draco nunca había sido incivilizado ni cruel frente a mí. Nunca había hecho algo tan horrible como lo que yo estaba pensando, entonces, ¿Por qué había pensado de esa forma de él?

Era una idiota.

Lo había hecho sentir dolido…

-Lo entiendo, está bien.-Susurró.

-¡No!-Creo que mi grito sonó demasiado alto, pero no me importó. Volví a mirar en sus profundos ojos grises.-No está bien. Soy una idiota-

-No hables así de ti misma, no es cierto-

-Sí, lo es, Draco, ni siquiera yo entiendo por qué-

-Pues, yo sí, deja de torturarte-

-Te lastimé y lo siento, yo-

No pude seguir interrumpiéndolo porque su mano cubrió mi boca, impidiéndome hablar.

-Basta. Deja ya de hablar sobre esto. Lo sientes, lo sé.-Intenté hablar, pero volvió a presionar su mano contra mi boca.-Está bien ahora, cariño. Solo quiero que entiendas que te amo, y que nunca, nunca, haría nada que pudiera dañarte de alguna manera, ¿Lo entiendes? Aparte de eso, yo no daño a las personas arbitrariamente, sólo porque me molestó algo que dijeron. ¿Quedó claro?

Asentí, y Draco retiró su mano.

-Lo sie-

-Hermione.

Rodé los ojos.

-Bien, como quieras.

Volví a abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Te amo, Malfoy.

-Y yo a ti, Granger. Sólo quiero que confíes en mí.

-Lo hago, lo hago, de verdad…

Inspiró hondo, abrazándome con más fuerza.

-Oh, por esto tardaban tanto las bebidas.-Ambos nos giramos al sentir la voz de Wendell a nuestras espaldas, pero no nos soltamos.

-Lo siento, papá. Me entretuve.-Solté una risita, sintiéndome realmente relajada por primera vez en mi vida, y me giré para servir las bebidas mientras oía a Wendell y Draco hablar sobre baseball.

Creo que se llevaban bien. O algo así…

En mitad de la conversación, Draco me miró, y a espaldas de Wendell me guiñó un ojo.

Divertida, le lancé un beso, y él sonrió traviesamente.

Cielos, cuánto amaba a ese hombre.

Definitivamente, nunca volvería a tener miedo de él.

Era mi hombre. El padre de mi hijo.

Mi Draco.

Y sabía que mientras estuviera con él, mientras fuera suya, nunca nada andaría mal.

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**Aw, como los amo. ¿Les gustó? Y bueno… Este vendría a ser el último capítulo. Ahora sólo queda el epílogo (:**

**Un abrazo enorme! Emma.**

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

Gracias por leer!

Como saben, este es el último capítulo…

Pero falta el epilogo, así que no se decepcionen!

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :P


	21. XXI

-Mozzarella… Sí, una pizza con mucha, muchísima mozzarella.-Draco apartó la vista de la pantalla para mirar fijamente a su novia, que apoyaba los pies sobre su regazo y la cabeza sobre el posa brazos del sofá. Mientras tanto, Hermione parecía estar teniendo un sueño húmedo con… ¿Una pizza?

-¿Amor?-La castaña se mordió el labio, con expresión soñadora, y Draco frunció todavía más el ceño.

-Draco, eso es lo que necesito.

El rubio arqueó una ceja, y paseó la vista desde el rostro de Hermione hasta su abultado vientre de seis meses.

-¿Qué necesitas?

-Pizza. Mucha pizza. Con mucho queso. Oh, si…

-¿No puedes comer otra cosa? María no está y no tenemos pizza.-Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada desde la otra punta del sillón, y Draco se amilanó.

Sí, ni un pelotón de francotiradores apuntándolo conseguían intimidarlo, pero su novia embarazada lo ponía en su lugar con sólo una mirada.

-Quiero. Pizza.-Espetó, separando las palabras, y Draco se puso de pie con un suspiro.

_Y pensar que todavía quedan tres meses más…_

-¿De dónde se supone que sacaré pizza a la una de la mañana?

La castaña se encogió de hombros, con esa típica expresión de '_¡Ese no es mi problema, campeón!', _mirándolo con aquellos enormes ojos chocolate desde el sofá.

Draco paseó la mirada por la sala, soñando con que alguno de sus empleados aparecía justo en ese momento y se hacía cargo de ir a comprar la tan deseada pizza.

-¡Draco! ¿Qué estás esperando?

Volvió a bajar la mirada hacia su novia, que le devolvió la mirada expectante.

-¿De verdad que no puedes comer otra cosa?

-¡Draco Malfoy! ¡Te juro que si no buscas la maldita pizza en este instante, te arrepentirás de no haberlo hecho cuando me encargue de ti!

El cobrizo le rodó los ojos, molesto, antes de tomar su chaqueta y caminar hacia la puerta de la sala.

Estaba tomando el pomo con una mano cuando un sollozo lo frenó de golpe.

Con el ceño fruncido, volvió apresurado hasta el sillón, en donde Hermione sollozaba desconsoladamente.

-Cariño, ¿Qué sucede?-Se arrodilló a su lado, apartando los castaños cabellos de su cara y secándole las lágrimas con delicadeza.- Ey, ya traeré tu pizza, lo prometo.

-¡Lo si-siento, te traté tan ma-mal!

Hermione siguió sollozando, y Draco la miró desesperado.

-Amor, no, no llores. No me trataste mal…

-¡Te amenacé!-Respondió, mientras se giraba para enterrar el rostro en un cojín.

Draco estaba histérico.

Nunca sabía qué hacer cuando las hormonas se apoderaban de su novia y decidían jugar un rato con ella.

-Sí, lo hiciste. Creo que te estás juntando mucho conmigo…-Hermione sollozó todavía más fuerte. _Ok, bien, nada de chistes.-_Pequeña, mírame.-Draco acarició sus cabellos hasta que Hermione despegó el rostro sólo un centímetro del almohadón, mirándolo con un solo ojo lleno de lágrimas.-Todo está bien, no me ofendí, y no lo sientas. Lo entiendo perfectamente, estás alterada.-Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, y luego abrió la boca dispuesta a mandarlo a freír nabos. ¿¡Quién se pensaba que era él para decirle que estaba alterada!? Pero Draco fue más rápido, y comenzó a hablar con rapidez.-No, no estás alterada, claro que no. Siento haber dicho que estás alterada, era mentira.-Draco decidió dar por terminada la charla, al ver que no lo estaba llevando a ningún lado seguro.-Preciosa, iré a buscar tu pizza, ¿De acuerdo? Todo está bien, ven aquí.-Se inclinó para besar su frente y Hermione lo miró fijamente, viéndolo ponerse de pie.-Te amo.

-Yo también te amo.-Susurró débilmente cuando Draco salió de la habitación.

El cobrizo condujo por las calles de Londres intentando encontrar una pizzería abierta a esa hora.

Nunca en toda su vida se hubiera imaginado que algo así le sucedería a él.

Había luchado incontables veces. Había matado. Había amenazado gente. Había controlado países enteros.

Y allí estaba, nervioso de no poder encontrar una maldita pizza para su novia.

Con un chirrido, estacionó el auto justo en frente de un enorme cartel con forma de pizza que brillaba en medio de la oscura avenida.

_Gracias, Dios._

Caminó dentro del lugar.

Era espantoso, de colores chillones y olía a grasa.

_Pero tienen pizza, así que compra una y deja de quejarte._

_-_Buenos días, señor. Bienvenido a _24 horas de Pizza_, es un placer tenerlo aquí con nosotros.-Draco miró con sospecha al joven muchachito que se acercó a él y comenzó a repetirle un discurso evidentemente aprendido de memoria con voz monótona.- ¿Qué desea ordenar? Tenemos pizza con pimientos, con macarrones, con anchoas, con-

-Sólo una pizza de mozzarella, por favor.-El muchacho asintió inexpresivamente y se perdió dentro de la cocina.

Draco se abstuvo de estudiar el lugar e inspiró hondo.

-Su pizza estará lista en dos minutos, señor.-Informó el muchacho, y Draco asintió en respuesta.

Le parecieron los dos minutos más largos de su vida, mientras cambiaba su peso de un pie al otro, y resoplaba.

Él no estaba acostumbrado a hacer este tipo de cosas, y lo ponía nervioso hacerlas, pero en el fondo sabía que si Hermione se lo pedía, hasta asistiría a una clase de cocina por ella.

-Su pizza, señor.-Draco se apresuró a pagar antes de volver a subir a su auto, y volver a casa a toda velocidad.

-¡Yei!-Hermione saltó en su sitio cuando lo vio aparecer con la caja de pizza en la mano, y comenzó a rebotar sobre el sofá como una niña.

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír, enternecido.

Dios santo, cuánto la amaba.

El cobrizo depositó la caja sobre la mesa frente al sofá, junto con una botella de refresco, y Hermione comenzó a comer, todavía rebotando, y aparentemente olvidando su anterior estado de depresión.

Draco la observó comer, divertido.

Ella, despistada, puso 'play' a la película y siguió observando la preciosa historia de amor, mientras se acababa con la mitad de la pizza.

Cuando pareció satisfecha, se dejó caer hacia atrás, sobre el pecho de su novio, y volvió a suspirar.

Parecía volver a recuperar aquel aire nostálgico.

-Míralas. Esas muchachas son tan delgadas…-Suspiró, y Draco alzó la vista hacia la pantalla, en donde las dos actrices principales discutían sobre cómo les quedaba un par de zapatos.

-¿Y eso qué?-Hermione bajó la vista hacia su vientre, y luego lo miró con una ceja alzada. Draco le rodó los ojos.-Tú eres mucho más hermosa que cualquiera de esas actrices.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, volviendo a mirar la pantalla.

-Aprecio la intención, pero ambos sabemos que eso no es verdad.

-Para mí lo es, Hermione. ¿Cómo podrías no ser la mujer más hermosa del mundo cuando ahí dentro llevas a mi hija, a nuestra bebé?-Draco la tomó en brazos, hasta dejarla sentada a horcajadas sobre él, con la enorme panza de Hermione separándolos.-Para mí, eres la criatura más hermosa de todo este maldito planeta, y siempre lo serás. No, cariño, no llores…-Draco limpió las lágrimas de emoción que habían comenzado a rodar por las mejillas de su novia.

-Te amo tanto.-Hermione intentó, sin mucho éxito, aferrarse al cobrizo, pero se volvió a apartar, echándole una mirada resignada a su vientre.-Creo que debemos buscar otra posición.

Draco soltó una carcajada, ganándose una mirada enfadada de Hermione, y la tomó en brazos para sentarla sobre su falda.

Ahora sí, Hermione le echó sus bracitos alrededor del cuello, y lo besó con todo el amor que llevaba dentro.

-Te amo.

-Y yo te amo a ti, pequeña.

Susurró Draco.

Y la verdad, es que por esa mujer haría lo que fuera. Le importaba un comino estar volviéndose un 'blandito', como lo llamaba Blaise, él sabía que debía ser así. Que había nacido para esto.

Para amar a Hermione Granger, su pequeña, más que a nada en el mundo.

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**Y colorin colorado, este fic se ha acabado. Siii *aplausos* Espero que les haya gustado, me divertí escribiendo este epílogo, Draquito es tan awww.**

**¡Un beso enorme para todas! Emma.**

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°

Gracias por leer!

Ya se acabó )':

Por suerte, habrá una **secuela**!

Mándenme un PM o dejen un review si quieren leerla!

Y, también quiero agregar:

Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, simplemente (y aunque no sea mi fic XD) alegran mi día. :D

Con mucho amor,

Old Brown Shoe :P


End file.
